Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy
by SimbaRella
Summary: EPILOG! SICHUL, HAEHYUK, YEWOOK! YAOI, MPREG! Don't like? Don't read dong!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 1

Malam yang semakin larut terbukti mengurangi keramaian di pusat kota Seoul saat ini. Sebuah mobil AUDI TT COUPE berwarna putih susu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang memecah keheningan. Suara dentuman musik bervolume sedang terdengar dari mobil itu. Menemani kesendirian si pengemudi yang masih berserangan SMA.

Siwon baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya di ELF High School setelah malam menggantikan terangnya siang. Ia menghabiskan sisa harinya sepulang sekolah dengan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler taekwondo dan drum. Siwon menguap lebar begitu rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia mengangkat lengan kanannya di depan dada untuk melihat jam tangan Armani-nya yang ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul 11.48 malam.

Seorang namja cantik berbaju merah marun yang begitu minim dan cukup terawang berpadu dengan celana hotpants dari bahan jeans 20 cm diatas lutut keluar dari sebuah bar tempatnya menopang hidup sekaligus bersenang-senang. Ia berjalan dengan langkah sempoyongan mengingat sebelumnya ia menghabiskan beberapa botol vodka. Namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul itu mabuk berat setelah menemani minum beberapa lelaki tua hidung belang yang menyewanya. Ia berniat membeli rokok di seberang jalan Bar-nya. Yakin dengan jalan yang cukup sepi, ia pun mulai menyeberang jalan.

TIIINNNNNNNNN….

BRUK

Siwon mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak melihat seseorang berpakaian minim melintas didepan mobilnya dan lutut orang itupun telah bersentuhan dengan plat mobilnya. Ia memukul stir mobilnya dengan emosi menyadari orang di depan mobilnya kini telah tergeletak pingsan. Dengan cepat ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil menghampiri si 'korban'.

Siwon berjongkok dan menepuk pipi putih sosok di depannya. Ia begitu heran dengan orang di hadapannya. Jelas-jelas ia belum sampai menabrak orang itu namun si 'korban' sudah pingsan.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon. Iya yakin sosok didepannya ini adalah seorang wanita karena ia begitu cantik. Siwon mencermati lekuk tubuh 'korbannya' itu. Sama sekali tak ada luka dari yang ringan sampai yang serius. Siwon berniat untuk mencari bantuan namun diurungkannya niat tersebut karena sama sekali tak ada orang di jalanan itu. Siwon lebih memilih tinggal selamanya di gereja daripada masuk ke dalam diskotik di pinggir jalan tempatnya 'menabrak nona' itu.

"Arrggghhh…apa boleh buat. Ishhh…Yesung hyung dan Hyukjae hyung pasti akan memenggal kepalaku." Dumel Siwon. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan kedua orang yang berstatus sebagai anak pelayan setia ayahnya dan anak tukang kebun keluarganya itu menyambutnya dengan cangkang kura-kura dan kulit pisang saat ia pulang.

Dengan sigap namja bertubuh kekar itu mengangkat tubuh 'korbannya' ke dalam gendongannya. Ia memasukkan si 'nona' ke dalam mobil Audi-nya dengan hati-hati. Siwon kembali duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Manor tempatnya tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tampang gelisah di depan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Di dalam kamar itu, 'nona' yang ditabrak oleh Siwon sedang diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya. Namja berwajah tegas itu kini diliputi rasa takut. Bukan takut pada keadaan 'nona' itu namun takut pada seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan tatapan membunuh. 'Seharusnya aku tahu Yesung hyung belum tidur meski Hyukkie hyung sudah tidur. Tapi dimana Wookie? Biasanya 'kan dia insomnia jadi bisa menolongku dari amukan kekasihnya itu. Huh...anak koki memang tidak bisa diandalkan!' gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

Anak pelayan setia Tn. Choi yang menjadi pelayan setia Siwon itu berjalan dengan langkah lebar menghampiri tuan mudanya. Namja yang empat tahun lebih tua dari Siwon itu berkacak pinggang. Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepercayaan dari ayah Siwon untuk menjaga dan mendidik Siwon walau dengan kekerasan sekalipun mengingat kedua orangtua Siwon berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus cabang Hyundai Departement Store sedangkan pusatnya dikelola oleh Siwon sendiri dengan bantuan Yesung.

"Apa-apaan kau, My Lord?" Geram pelayan bertuxedo hitam itu. Ia memukul kepala tuan mudanya dengan cukup keras. Yesung mendapat ijin dari Tn. Choi untuk menghukum Siwon jika anak itu berulah.

"Kenapa suka sekali berulah, huh?"

Siwon meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh pelayan utamanya itu. "Aku tidak berulah, Hyung! Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Nona itu pingsan padahal mobilku belum menabraknya!" Ucap Siwon membela diri. Sejak kecil ia memang sudah dekat dengan para pelayan yang sebaya dengannya dan sudah menganggap mereka sebagai adik dan kakaknya sendiri sedangkan kakak tirinya meneruskan kuliah semester akhirnya di Cina.

"Aish…kau jangan menyusahkanku, Tuan Muda! Kau mau aku dipecat?" Tanya Yesung sebal.

"Asal Yesung hyung tidak bilang pada Daddy dan Mommy, semua bisa diatasi." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Pada Mommy tirimu itu mungkin tidak, tapi kalau pada Daddy-mu, aku tidak janji." Ucap Yesung.

"Huh…mana mungkin hyung berani bilang, hyung pasti akan dicap sebagai pelayan gagal." Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yesung.

Yesung baru saja akan memukul kembali kepala Siwon jika saja Dokter Shin tidak keluar dari kamar Siwon. Dalam hati Siwon berterimakasih pada Dokter Shin karena telah menyelamatkan kepalanya secara tidak langsung.

"Nona itu baik-baik saja 'kan, Dokter Shin?" Tanya Siwon.

Dokter bertubuh gemuk itu tertawa lebar sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan Muda. Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi jika kau menganggapnya sebagai wanita, kau salah besar. Dia seorang pria." Ucap Dokter Shin. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, Tuan Muda? Bukankah ada banyak pria cantik di sekitarmu? Hyukjae dan Ryeowook." Sambung Dokter Shin.

Siwon dan Yesung melongo mendengar ucapan Dokter Shin. Memang Hyukkie dan Wookie itu cantik (lebih tepatnya manis) namun yeoja err…ralat! Namun namja yang dibawa oleh Siwon itu benar-benar cantik. Terlalu cantik malah.

"Pantas dadanya rata." Gumam Siwon namun Yesung yang berada tepat disebelahnya pun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi Siwon dihadiahi sebuah jitakan penuh 'kasih sayang' di kepalanya.

"Hyung hobi banget sih memukul kepalaku? Sakit, Hyung!" Marah Siwon. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya dengan masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Spoiled boy." Cibir Yesung begitu melihat muka cemberut sok uke-uke jarang dibelai diwajah Siwon. "Lalu kenapa namja itu bisa pingsan, Dokter?" Tanya Yesung.

"Dia sedang mabuk, Yesung. Kadar alcohol dalam tubuhnya cukup tinggi sampai ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia akan membaik setelah bangun esok pagi." Ujar Dokter Shin.

Siwon dan Yesung tersenyum lega. Setelah mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Dokter Shin, Yesung segera mengantarnya sampai ke depan rumah dan Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Siwon duduk dengan nyaman di bangku samping kanan tempat tidurnya. Di sebelah kirinya ada sebuah lampu kecil yang menyala redup di atas meja kecil. Siwon sama sekali tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok cantik di hadapannya. Ia seakan terpesona dengan kecantikan namja yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya. Siwon mengusap keringat di kening namja cantik berkulit susu itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Siwon menatap sekilas jam dinding di sudut kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Ia terlalu malas untuk mandi dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya, lalu makan malam. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Siwon mematikan lampu utama kamarnya yang menyala terang tanpa mematikan lampu kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

Siwon berjalan menuju red corner sofanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang letih disana. Ia tak ingin membangunkan Ryeowook hanya untuk membersihkan kamar tamu untuknya. Siwon mengambil beberapa bantal sofa untuknya bersandar kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya tubuhnya akan terasa sakit semua esok pagi karena dia tidur di sofa. 'Untungnya besok hari Sabtu jadi aku tidak perlu sekolah meski harus tetap bekerja.' Batin Siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa seperti mau pecah dan perutnya pun juga mual. Tangan kanannya meremas kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas perutnya. Tanpa perduli tempatnya berada sekarang, Heechul segera bangun dan berlari mencari kamar mandi yang untungnya jadi satu dengan kamar yang ia tempati. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Heechul membuka pintu kamar mandi tanpa menutupnya kembali dan bersimpuh di depan kloset duduk. Dibukanya tutup kloset itu lalu memuntahkan segala isi perutnya. Kedua tangannya bertopang pada pinggiran kloset. Inilah yang terjadi jika ia terlalu banyak minum.

Seseorang memijit tengkuk Heechul dengan lembut. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Heechul segera mengguyur kloset dengan air dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang memijit tengkuknya sedari tadi.

Mata black pearl Heechul menatap lekat mata emerald Siwon. Seorang namja tampan berwajah tegas dengan tubuh sixpack berseragam SMA (yang Heechul yakini sebagai sekolah bonafide). Dilihat dari penampilannya, Heechul juga yakin namja tampan itu adalah orang kaya yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya saja.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Siwon ramah. Ia membantu Heechul berdiri setelah melihat namja cantk itu mengangguk. Suara Heechul yang tengah muntah di dalam kamar mandi sukses menghancurkan mimpi indahnya dan mengembalikannya ke alam nyata.

"Tadi malam kau menyewaku?" Tanya Heechul namun ia ragu akan hal itu karena tak merasakan sakit di lubang anusnya. 'Apa bocah ini tidak 'menyentuh' tubuhku?' Tanya Heechul dalam hati.

Siwon mengernyit bingung. Mungkin otaknya terlalu suci untuk memahami sesuatu yang berbau smut, pervert, yadong, hentai mesum, rape, lime, lemon atau sinonim yang lainnya seperti otak kotor yang author miliki. Ups…author anak innocent kok #SLAP. Back to story!

"Kukira kau manusia, bukan apartemen. Jadi, kau tidak mungkin disewakan," ucap Siwon dengan polosnya. Ia mengajak Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di karpet bulu depan tempat tidur. Punggung keduanya bersandar pada ranjang. Di depan mereka ada TV flat dengan merk terkenal namun tak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk menyalakannya.

"Kemarin kau pingsan tepat saat mobilku hampir menabrakmu. Kau menyeberang dengan tidak hati-hati. Karena tidak tahu harus minta tolong pada siapa, aku membawamu ke rumahku," tutur Siwon menjelaskan tanpa basa-basi.

Heechul mulai mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Pantas saja ia tidak ingat jika ia disewa oleh anak SMA di sebelahnya. Ternyata ia memang tidak disewa untuk melakukan one night stand. "Maaf dan terimakasih," ucap Heechul singkat.

Siwon menarik senyumnya memamerkan dua lesung pipit yang begitu manis. "Sama-sama," jawab Siwon. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Heechul untuk bersalaman. "Choi Siwon imnida. Salam kenal," ucap Siwon memperkenalkan diri.

Heechul balik menjabat tangan Siwon. "Kim Heechul imnida. Salam kenal juga Siwonnie. Panggil aku 'Hyung' ya, adik kecil." Ucap Heechul setengah meledek dan mengacak rambut Siwon layaknya anak TK.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membenarkan style rambut coklat cepaknya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Hyung!" Ucap Siwon namun tetap menuruti perintah Heechul untuk memanggil namja cantik di sampingnya itu dengan sebutan 'Hyung'.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berumur 23 tahun dan sudah lulus SMA." Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia pun berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Siwon.

Siwon ikut berdiri dan meraih tangan Heechul ke dalam genggamannya. "Kau mau kemana, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon heran.

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum devilish. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang Siwon. Akan sangat menyenangkan menggoda dan membuat nakal seorang anak baik sekaligus polos seperti Siwon, pikir Heechul. "Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ya, Siwonnie?" Tanya Hechul. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dengan raut muka innocent namun tersenyum menyeringai.

Siwon meggeleng. Entah kenapa ia jadi gugup berdekatan dengan Heechul. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sepertinya dia akan punya penyakit jantung jika terus berdekatan dengan Heechul.

Heechul mendekatkan bibir merah merekahnya ke telinga kanan Siwon dan berbisik. "Aku ini…

…pelacur lho…" Ucap Heechul. Ia menjilat telinga Siwon yang memerah karena malu dengan gerakan seduktif. Heechul terkikik geli kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon.

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantung Siwon berpacu cepat. Bukan, bukan karena ia jijik pada Heechul namun karena ia semakin menginginkan Heechul. Perasaan yang aneh. Ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya dan menganggap Heechul hanya mengerjainya karena dilihat dari tingkah lakunya, heechul termasuk orang yang jahil.

"H-hyung bercanda, 'kan?" Tanya Siwon tergagap. Siwon mencoba tak percaya meski penampilan Heechul memang terkesan 'berani' (baju minim dan terawang serta celana hotpants pendek ketat bercampur dengan make-up yang sangat menonjol).

Heechul tersenyum sinis. "Memang itulah aku. Yasudahlah, aku pergi dulu sebelum kau semakin jijik padaku." Kata Heechul kemudian berbalik. Namun lagi-lagi ia menoleh karena Siwon kembali menarik tangan kanannya. Ia menatap kepala Siwon yang tertunduk.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tinggallah disini…

…bersamaku.." Ajak Siwon dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya masih tertunduk tak mau menatap mata hitam Heechul. Tanpa alasan ia ingin Heechul tetap disisinya. Ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu namun ia merasa nyaman akan hal itu. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang hatinya katakan.

Senyum Heechul sedikit memudar bersama dengan matanya yang membelalak lebar namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali menampilkan tingkah jahil dan seringai andalannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon hingga dadanya dan dada Siwon hampir bergesekan. Kedua tangan Heechul kembali melingkar di leher Siwon. Membenamkan jemarinya ke helaian rambut coklat cepak namja tampan itu. Menariknya dengan lembut sampai kepala Siwon terangkat.

Mata black pearl Heechul yang sempat terbelalak kaget tadi menatap mata hijau terang Siwon. Mata elangnya beradu dengan mata Siwon yang bergerak gelisah. "Jangan bilang kau suka padaku, Siwonnie!" Goda Heechul.

"Emh…eehh…bu-bukan begitu maksudku. A-aku hanya ingin orang baik seperti Chullie Hyung tidak menjadi seorang pelacur. Tuhan_"

"Jangan menceramahiku dengan membawa-bawa Tuhan-mu, Siwonnie! Asal kau tahu saja, aku seorang atheis." Ucap Hechul memotong elakan Siwon. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Siwon memanggilnya 'Chullie'. Nama panggilan yang lumayan bagus. "Dan satu hal lagi, aku bukan orang baik, Siwonnie sayang." Sambung Heechul.

Mata Siwon mendelik tak percaya. "Kenapa? Tuhan itu baik lho, Hyung. Kalau tidak ada Tuhan, kau_"

Dan blablablablablablabla... Heechul memutar bola mata hitamnya dengan malas tanpa mendengarkan sedikitpun ceramah di pagi hari dari Siwon, si "Pastur Kekar". Ia asyik memandangi seluruh isi kamar siwon yang terjangkau oleh matanya, tidak ada ruginya dia menerima ajakan Siwon untuk tinggal bersama anak manja itu. Ia tidak perlu bersusah payah melakukan pekerjaan hina untuk menghidupi dirinya. Akan ada Siwon yang menjadi 'kartu kredit' untuknya.

"Hyung!" Bentak Siwon. Ia merasa ceramahan bernilai tingginya tidak dihiraukan oleh Heechul. Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Loe, gue, end. Ups…author korban tayangan televisi jaman sekarang XD.

Heechul terlonjak kaget dengan bentakan Siwon. Ia mengelus dadanya yang berdegup kencang. "Apasih, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul menggerutu kecil.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan aku!" Kesal Siwon.

Heechul kembali memutar bola matanya. 'Tipe anak manja', pikir Heechul. "Maaf, Siwonnie. Aku malas mendengarkan ucehanmu saat perutku terasa lapar." Heechul mengelus perutnya dengan tatapan memelas. Benar-benar acting yang sempurna meski Heechul tidak sepenuhnya ber-acting. Perutnya memang lapar karena sejak tadi malam ia tidak makan, hanya minum vodka dan makan kacang.

Siwon menghela nafas perlahan. Ia pun juga merasa lapar karena tidak makan sejak tadi malam. Bahkan juga tidak mandi. Siwon bergidik takut membayangkan ia tertular kebiasaan Hyukjae yang malas mandi. "Yasudah, aku akan menyuruh Wookie untuk membawakan sarapan untukmu. Hyung makan dan aku akan mandi."

Siwon berbalik menuju kamar mandi namun Heechul menahannya. Ia pun menoleh pada Heechul. "Apa lagi, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon. Bulu kuduknya meremang melihat seringai di bibir Heechul. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Heechul melepas satu per satu kancing seragam Siwon dengan tampang nakal. "Kenapa tidak mandi bersama, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul menggoda. Betapa senangnya ia dapat menjahili seorang anak baik sekaligus polos seperti Siwon. Seperti mendapat sebuah mainan baru. Ia terkekeh melihat pipi Siwon yang sudah semerah Mr. Crab, seorang tokoh kartun yang sering ditontonnya dulu.

"M-mwo?"

Setelah melepas seragam Siwon tanpa melepas kaos putih yang dikenakannya, jemari lentik Heechul dengan lihai beralih melepas kancing celana Siwon. Ia menarik turun resleting celana panjang Siwon dengan gerakan perlahan.

Heechul menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu kiri Siwon. "Sudah kukatakan, aku ini bukan orang baik, Siwonnie…

…'Cause I'm a naughty boy.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to RnR, readers? :)

By

Jenny Kim


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 1

…Heechul melepas satu per satu kancing seragam Siwon dengan tampang nakal. "Kenapa tidak mandi bersama, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul menggoda. Betapa senangnya ia dapat menjahili seorang anak baik sekaligus polos seperti Siwon. Seperti mendapat sebuah mainan baru. Ia terkekeh melihat pipi Siwon yang sudah semerah Mr. Crab, seorang tokoh kartun yang sering ditontonnya dulu.

"M-mwo?"

Setelah melepas seragam Siwon tanpa melepas kaos putih yang dikenakannya, jemari lentik Heechul dengan lihai beralih melepas kancing celana Siwon. Ia menarik turun resleting celana panjang Siwon dengan gerakan perlahan.

Heechul menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu kiri Siwon. "Sudah kukatakan, aku ini bukan orang baik, Siwonnie…

…'Cause I'm a naughty boy.."…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 2

"Ehrm…!" Suara orang berdeham cukup keras dari arah pintu kamar mengagetkan Siwon dan Heechul. Keduanya menoleh pada asal suara itu dan menemukan Yesung tengah berdiri di luar pintu bersama Hyukjae yang mengarahkan bidikan kamera videonya pada resleting celana si Tuan Muda.

Yesung berjalan dengan langkah tenang menghampiri Siwon dan Heechul sementara Hyukjae masih tetap pada posisinya. "Hentikan rekaman videomu jika kau masih sayang pada ponselmu, Hyukjae!" suruh Yesung dengan suara dingin tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya terfokus pada Siwon. Tatapan yang sungguh sulit diartikan.

Buru-buru Hyukjae menghentikan rekaman videonya. 'Gagal deh dapat video NC-nya Tuan Muda,' batin Hyukjae. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan kamar Tuan Muda-nya. Jika sudah begini, Yesung bahkan akan terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada Sadako.

Yesung mencengkeram tangan Heechul yang tengah menarik resleting celana Siwon. Menghempaskannya dengan kasar dan mengambil seragam Siwon yang ada di lantai. Yesung membenarkan resleting dan kancing celana Siwon. Setelah itu dia memakaikan seragam Siown tanpa mengancingkannya.

"Kim Heechul, 23 tahun, tidak beragama. Seorang pelacur unggulan di sebuah klup malam yang cukup terkenal. Mirotic Nightclub. Seorang kkotminam (pretty boy) yang melayani gay-gay berkantong tebal. Rambut hitam sebahu, mata black pearl, kulit putih susu dan bibir cherry. Masa lalu tidak diketahui." Ucap Yesung. Ia telah menyelidiki secara rinci seseorang yang menggoda Tuan Muda-nya itu. Bukan hal sulit bagi Yesung melakukannya hanya dalam satu malam.

Heechul terperangah mengetahui orang yang memunggunginya itu tahu banyak hal tentangnya. Padahal dia saja tidak tahu siapa lelaki bermata obsidian itu. Ia tersenyum menyeringai, as usual.

"Sepertinya aku punya fans," ucap Heechul.

Yesung menarik tangan kanan Siwon dengan tangan kirinya dan berbalik. Bahu kanannya bergesekan dengan bahu kanan Heechul. "Jika Anda mengira saya adalah penggemar Anda, Anda salah besar, Tuan. Saya hanya melindungi Tuan Muda saya dari orang-orang yang tidak pantas dia kenal!" Ucap Yesung dingin.

"Hyung..!" Sela Siwon.

"Diam, Tuan Muda! Anda mandi di kamar Tuan Besar saja!" Ucap Yesung dengan tegas. Ia kembali menarik tangan Siwon dan menyenggol sedikit keras bahu Heechul. "Saat Anda disini, bersikaplah dengan semestinya, Tuan Kim Heechul! Karena tempat ini terlalu suci untuk disamakan dengan klup malam tempat Anda tinggal. Mari, Tuan Muda!" Ucap Yesung lagi kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari kamar Siwon.

Heechul masih berdiri dengan angkuh di tempatnya. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum sinis. "Kau tak akan bisa mengaturku, Pelayan Muda." Heechul menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan raut wajah nakal. "Kupastikan Tuan Muda-mu yang polos dan kau jaga dengan segenap jiwamu itu menjadi anak nakal, sepertiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melepas paksa cengkeraman Yesung saat melewati dapur. "Harusnya Yesung Hyung tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Chullie Hyung!" Bentak Siwon.

"Dia bukan orang baik, Tuan Muda. Jangan berhubungan dengannya!" Ucap Yesung menasehati.

"Jika dia bukan orang baik, maka aku akan merubahnya menjadi orang yang lebih baik dari sekarang! Kupastikan hal itu." Ucap Siwon yakin dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak ditempati.

"Baru satu malam dia tinggal disini dan kau sudah berani membangkang terhadap orang yang sudah kau anggap kakak, Tuan Muda." Lirih Yesung. Ia menghela nafas mencoba mengatur emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Rasa hangat menyelimutinya saat ada tangan kecil melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Tuan Muda pasti tahu akan jalan yang dipilihnya. Kau hanya perlu percaya dan mendukungnya." Ucap Wookie menenangkan.

"Dia masih kecil, Wookie. Mana mungkin dia mengerti akan jalan yang ia pilih?" Sahut Yesung dengan malas.

"Jangan perlakukan dia seperti anak kecil, Hyung! Sikapmu yang selalu ada untuknya dan selalu membantunya itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikiran dewasa. Biarkan dia mengatasi masalahnya sendiri untuk kali ini!"

"Dia_"

"Dia bukan adik kecilmu lagi, Hyung! Dia sudah besar. Bahkan badannya juga lebih besar darimu." Potong Wookie sedikit bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang.

"ANNYEONGHASEYO CHINGUDEUL!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu utama. Ia berlari menuju dapur untuk mencari adik kesayangannya.

Yesung menghela nafas sekali lagi dan melepas pelukan Wookie. "Satu lagi anak manja datang." Keluh Yesung. Wookie terkekeh geli melihatnya. Memang sulit jika mendapat tugas seperti Yesung. Harus menjaga dan mendidik seorang anak yang manja. Tak heran jika Siwon selalu bergantung pada Yesung sejak kecil. Yesung pun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang harus dia dan Tuan Muda-nya selesaikan nanti.

"Wookie, kau dimana?"

"Aku disini, Donghae Hyung." Jawab Wookie. Ia menghampiri sepupu Siwon yang kini tengah celingukan mencarinya di sudut dapur. Donghae memang sering berkunjung ke Manor Choi. Bukan karena ia rindu pada si pemilik rumah alias sepupunya sendiri namun rindu pada pembantu Siwon alias Hyukjae, kekasihnya.

"Good morning, Prince," sapa Wookie. Ia memeluk Donghae sekilas. Donghae sangat suka dipanggil 'Prince' dan dipeluk jadi Wookie selalu melakukan hal itu pada Donghae. Itulah sebabnya Wookie menjadi adik kesayangan Donghae yang notabene anak tunggal.

"Good morning, kau masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Donghae.

"Pajeon (sejenis martabak telor), wafel, sandwich—"

"Kenapa semuanya kesukaan Siwon? Makanan kesukaanku tidak ada!" Potong Donghae merajuk.

Wookie tersenyum geli. "Aku kan belum selesai berbicara, Tuan Muda Donghae yang paling manja! Masih ada kimchi dan chicken doritang!" Ucap Wookie.

Donghae tersenyum lega. Tidak sia-sia ia datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Siwon. Donghae mengacak rambut Wookie dengan gemas. "Itu baru bagus! Panggil aku 'Hyung', jangan 'Tuan Muda'! Hyukkie mana?" Tanya Donghae. Kepalanya celingukan mencari kekasihnya itu. Meski bertemu setiap hari di sekolah (EunSiHae bersekolah di sekolah dan kelas yang sama sedangkan Wookie duduk di bangku kelas dua), Donghae selalu rindu pada Hyukkie. Maka dari itu setiap Sabtu dan Minggu ia selalu menghabiskan harinya di Manor Choi bersama Hyukkie. Berpacaran, nonton yadong, bercumbu dan mempraktekkan video yadong yang mereka tonton. Dasar pasangan yadong #Author dibekep. Baiklah, lupakan dua kalimat terakhir tadi!

"Ada di dalam kamarnya, paling nonton yadong." Jawab Wookie cuek. Ia berjalan kearah wastafel dan mencuci piring kotor.

Donghae tersenyum menyeringai. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar Hyukjae yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

"Jangan melakukan 'itu' dengan Hyukkie Hyung, Hyung! Tuan Muda Siwon belum berangkat ke kantor. Kau bisa dipenggal oleh Yesung Hyung jika menistai otak suci Tuan Muda dengan desahanmu dan Hyukkie Hyung." Ucap Wookie santai. Sepertinya kepolosannya telah berpindah ke Siwon. Atau dia malah masih terlalu polos sampai mengatakan hal yang cukup tabu itu dengan santainya?

Donghae berhenti melangkah dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi 'kan aku sudah tidak tahan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan ke ruang makan setelah ia selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian di kamar orang tuanya. Tentunya semua orang masih ingat jika kamar Siwon dipakai oleh Heechul. Kini ia memakai setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya serta celana kain berwarna hitam. Dasi hitam pun juga melingkar di kerah kemejanya. Tak akan ada yang mengira dia masih kelas tiga SMA. Penampilannya benar-benar dewasa didukung dengan wajahnya yang tegas.

Siwon duduk di kursi yang paling ujung di meja makan. Didepannya sudah ada dua pasangan yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Yesung di sebelah kanan bersama Donghae sedangkan Wookie dan Hyukjae ada di sebelah kiri. Para pelayan muda itu memang terbiasa makan di meja yang sama dengan Tuan Muda-nya ketika orang tua Siwon tak ada. Siwon sendiri yang memintanya karena ia tak mau makan sendirian.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat pasangan HaeHyuk yang asyik suap-suapan dan Yewook yang saling curi-curi pandang. Ia merasa diabaikan karena tak punya pasangan. 'Hae Hyung menyebalkan! Datang ke Manorku bukan untuk mengunjungi aku tapi malah mengunjungi pelayanku. Benar-benar sepupu tidak berguna. Yesung Hyung apa lagi. Tadi perhatiannya minta ampun tapi sekarang aku tidak digubris.' Gerutu Siwon dalam hati.

Tuan Muda itu menepuk kepalanya begitu ia mengingat masih ada satu orang lagi di Manornya. Heechul. Matanya menyelidik mencari Heechul namun namja cantik itu tak ada di ruang makan. Ia pun menggebrak meja dengan sedikit keras agar pasangan-pasangan dimabuk cinta itu memperhatikannya.

YeWook dan HaeHyuk menatap tajam kearah Siwon. Benar-benar tak perduli jika pangkat mereka itu berada jauh di bawah Siwon (kecuali Donghae yang notabene sepupu Siwon). Tatapan mereka seperti berkata apa-sih-ganggu-orang-pacaran-aja! Siwon balik menatap mereka tajam dengan mata emerald-nya. Ketiga pelayan dan satu sepupu Siwon itu pun menunduk tak berani melawan.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Yesung sopan.

"Chullie Hyung mana, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon balik.

Yesung berdecak sebal. Ia memasukkan sesendok penuh wafel ke mulutnya tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon gantian mendelik sebal. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae. "Hyung, jawab aku!"

"Dia masih ada di kamarnya, Tuan Muda." Jawab Hyukjae sesopan mungkin.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia menaruh beberapa potong sandwich strawberry di atas piring dan meletakkannya di nampan bersama dua gelas susu vanilla. "Aku makan di kamar saja, Hyung." Ucap Siwon. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kartu kredit dari dalam dompetnya. Memasukkan dompetnya kedalam saku lagi dan menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Wookie.

"Wookie, mulai saat ini Chullie Hyung akan tinggal disini. Kau belikan dia baju, ponsel dan semua kebutuhannya yang lain, ya!" Suruh Siwon.

Wookie mengangguk mengerti tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang langsung tersedak dan mendelik kesal.

"Siwon lagi kasmaran sama Heechul Hyung tuh…" Celetuk Donghae menggoda. Ia sudah mengetahui tentang Heechul dari Wookie dan Hyukjae. Tentunya kedua pelayan itu tahu dari si pelayan utama alias Yesung. Meski begitu, Donghae sama sekali tak menyinggung perihal status, agama dan profesi Heechul. Salah-salah ia bisa diusir oleh Siwon dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Hyukjae.

"Terserah." Sahut Siwon tak perduli. Ia membawa nampannya menuju lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, Siwon mengetuk pintu kayu berwarna putih itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih tetap membawa nampan.

"Hyung, aku masuk ya!" Ijin Siwon. Ia membuka pintu kemudian masuk. Tak lupa ia kembali menutup pintu kamarnya. Dahi Siwon berkerut melihat Heechul menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut putih dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja.

Heechul duduk bersila di depan TV dengan punggung bersandar pada tempat tidur. Heechul hanya melirik sekilas pada Siwon lalu kembali mengganri-ganti channel televisi.

Siwon menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di pinggir ranjang. Ia tengkurap di ranjang dengan wajah tepat menghadap belakang kepala Heechul. Sepertinya ia lupa jika sedang memakai jas. Siwon memainkan helaian rambut wangi Heechul yang basah karena baru saja keramas.

"Kenapa tidak turun dan makan di meja makan, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

Heechul mematikan televisi lalu berdiri. Ia membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Siwon. Siwon mendongak dan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Heechul melepaskan selimut putih yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuhnya. 'Godaan pertama, dimulai.' Batin Heechul.

"Kau masih ingin aku turun dan sarapan di meja makan dalam keadaan telanjang, Siwonnie?" Tanya Heechul. Jelas-jelas ia sendiri yang membasahi bajunya saat mandi tadi. Demi Jenny Kim yang menjadi selir Kim Yesung, Heechul sungguh licik.

Siwon menganga melihat tubuh polos Heechul. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Matanya sudah tidak suci karena melihat tubuh telanjang Heechul. 'Jangan tergoda, Choi Siwon! Ingat tujuanmu! Kau harus bisa merubah Chullie Hyung menjadi orang yang lebih baik! Tuhan, maafkan aku~' Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Siwon bangun dan berjalan ke lemari pakaian. Sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Heechul. "Jangan menggodaku, Hyung! Aku harus berangkat bekerja sebentar lagi!" Pintanya lembut. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang berukuran besar dan sebuah underwear. Ia yakin semua celananya (kecuali underwear) tak akan pas di pinggang ramping Heechul jadi dia tak mengambil celana.

"Jadi kau tergoda, Siwonnie?" Goda Heechul.

Siwon mendiamkan Heechul. Ia memakaikan kemeja putihnya pada Heechul seperti yang Yesung lakukan padanya tadi pagi. Ia juga memakaikan underwearnya pada Heechul. Sedikit risih juga saat underwearnya melewati kejantanan Heechul. Beruntung kemeja putihnya cukup panjang sampai menutupi sebagian paha Heechul. Siwon mengancingkan kemeja putih yang heechul kenakan dari bawah sampai ke atas. Heechul menghentikannya saat tiga kancing teratasnya masih terbuka.

"Cukup, Siwonnie! Aku bukan bayi." Ucap Heechul. Bahu kanannya cukup terekspos karena kemejanya kebesaran ditambah dengan beberapa kancing yang masih terbuka.

"Kukira kau telanjang didepanku karena ingin aku memakaikan baju untukmu, Hyung." Balas Siwon. "Aku sudah menyuruh Wookie untuk membelikan Heechul Hyung pakaian dan ponsel. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa bilang padaku. Atau pada Hyukkie Hyung, namja manis yang merekam kita tadi. Dia memang sedikit mesum. Atau kalau kau lapar, kau bisa minta Wookie untuk membawakanmu makanan. Dia namja bersuara tenor namun bertubuh paling kecil. Pada Yesung Hyung juga boleh. Dia orang yang membawaku keluar dari kamar tadi. Kau mengerti, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, kau ingin mengurungku di penjara emasmu ini, Siwonnie?" Sindir Heechul.

"Tidak. Ini bukan penjara emas, ini Manor Choi. Kau bilang Menara Rapunzel juga boleh." Sahut Siwon bercanda.

"Aku tidak suka Rapunzel, aku lebih suka Cinderella!"

"Baiklah…Ayo makan, Hyung! Aku sudah membawa sandwich strawberry dan susu vanilla untuk sarapan kita." Ucap Siwon.

Siwon mengambil nampan yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan menaruhnya di karpet. Ia mengajak Heechul untuk duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku tidak mau makan, Siwonnie!" Ucap Heechul.

Siwon menghela nafasnya perlahan. Berusaha sabar dengan tingkah Heechul. Anak manja seperti Siwon harus bersikap dewasa untuk menghadapi orang seperti Heechul. Percayalah itu sulit! Kadang Siwon berpikir, apakah Yesung juga kesulitan menghadapinya yang manja? (SANGAT!)

"Tadi waktu bangun tidur kau bilang lapar, kenapa sekarang tidak mau makan? Nanti sakit lho, Hyung!"

"Aku mau makan kalau kau menyuapiku!" Ucap Heechul tersenyum jahil.

Siwon tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah manja Heechul. Ia memotong kecil sandwich dengan pisau lalu menusukkan garpu ke potongannya. Ia mengarahkan garpu itu ke depan mulut Heechul.

"Aaaa…!" Ucap Siwon agar Heechul mau membuka mulutnya namun Heechul malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menggeleng keras.

"Maksudku bukan begitu, Siwonnie!" Ucap Heechul.

"So?"

"Akan kutunjukkan caranya!" Jawab Heechul. Ia memasukkan sandwich yang disuapkan Siwon ke dalam mulutnya lalu menarik tengkuk Siwon agar mendekat ke wajahnya. 'Godaan kedua.' Batin Heechul. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Siwon. Melesakkan lidahnya ke belahan bibir Siwon sebelum namja tampan itu sempat melawan. Heechul memasukkan sandwich yang ia makan ke mulut Siwon lewat ciumannya.

Setelah sandwich itu benar-benar telah tertelan oleh Siwon, Heechul pun melepas ciumannya.

Siwon tersedak ludahnya yang bercampur dengan air liur Heechul setelah namja cantik itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya sedikit keras.

Heechul mengambil segelas susu vanilla di depannya. Diteguknya susu itu sampai berkurang sepertiganya tanpa menelannya. Heechul menarik rambut belakang Siwon agar mendongak. Tangan kirinya menekan pipi dan rahang Siwon sampai mulut Siwon terbuka lebar. Heechul memindahkan susu yang ada di mulutnya kedalam mulut Siwon dengan perlahan.

Heechul mengusap kepala Siwon dengan lembut setelah bocah kaya raya itu tenang. "Kau baik-baik saja, Siwonnie?"

Siwon mengangguk. Perlakuan Heechul barusan benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia melingkarkan tangan besarnya di pinggang ramping Heechul saat namja cantik itu naik ke pangkuannya.

Heechul mengangkat dagu Siwon dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Black pearl yang sekelam awan mendung beradu dengan emerald yang sebening embun. "Cara menyuapi seorang Kim Heechul berbeda dengan cara menyuapi balita, Siwonnie say-hhhmmhh!" mata Heechul melebar melihat Siwon memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dimulai oleh Siwon! Bukan dirinya.

Siwon mendorong tengkuk Heechul untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dihisapnya bibir atas dan bawah Heechul secara bergantian. Jari-jari panjangnya masuk kedalam kemeja putih Heechul dan meraba tubuh putih Heechul.

"Ummmhh…" Heechul melenguh antara nikmat dan kaget. Siwon memelintir tonjolan di dadanya dengan pelan namun kadang juga keras. Frekwensi yang tidak menentu membuatnya mengerang frustasi karena godaan Siwon. Tak disangkanya anak yang ia anggap polos itu bisa membuatnya ingin disentuh lagi dan lagi.

Siwon beralih menghisap dan menjilati leher Heechul dengan masih mencubit dan memelintir nipple Heechul yang mulai mengeras. Leher Heechul yang semula putih kini berangsur-angsur memerah karena ulah Siwon. "Anak polos bukan berarti bodoh, Hyung." Ucap Siwon. Tangan kanannya beralih ke kancing kemeja Heechul. Membukanya satu per satu. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menggodaku. I-warn-you!"

TBC

Waktunya ripiuuu~

Okokok? XXD

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 2

...Siwon beralih menghisap dan menjilati leher Heechul dengan masih mencubit dan memelintir nipple Heechul yang mulai mengeras. Leher Heechul yang semula putih kini berangsur-angsur memerah karena ulah Siwon. "Anak polos bukan berarti bodoh, Hyung." Ucap Siwon. Tangan kanannya beralih ke kancing kemeja Heechul. Membukanya satu per satu. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menggodaku. I-warn-you!"...

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 3

Setelah baju Heechul terlepas, Siwon beralih menurunkan underwear Heechul. Ia tersenyum puas melihat tubuh Heechul yang telah naked. Tubuh Heechul sedikit bergetar saat udara dingin yang berasal dari AC menerpa kulit telanjangnya. Siwon mengambil sepotong sandwich di atas piring lalu memisahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Ia mengoleskan sandwich penuh selai stroberi itu ke dada Heechul.

Tubuh Heechul kembali bergetar menikmati Sandwich yang dioleskan Siwon di dadanya. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon tanpa perduli akan apa yang dilakukan Siwon selanjutnya.

Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat dada Heechul yang dipenuhi dengan selai stroberi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke tonjolan kecoklatan di dada kanan Heechul dan menjilatnya sekilas. Siwon tersenyum mendengar Heechul yang mendesah kecil. Ia pun kembali menjilati dada Heechul. Membersihkan selai stroberi di dada Heechul dengan lidah dan salivanya.

Siwon berganti menjilati puting kiri Heechul setelah selai di dada kanan Heechul telah habis. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat nipple Heechul seperti bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Tangan kirinya memilin nipple kanan Heechul yang telah mengeras.

Heechul mendongak dengan bibir terbuka. Kedua tangannya mendorong kepala Siwon agar semakin kuat menghisap puting susunya. Dialah yang selalu memuaskan pelanggannya namun sekarang keadaan seakan berbalik. Siwon-lah yang memberikan service padanya.

"ngghhh~" lenguh Heechul saat tangan kanan Siwon yang dingin menggenggam juniornya. Siwon memijat dan mengurut junior Heechul sampai tegak berdiri.

Siwon melepaskan puting Heechul dan menatap ekspresi penuh kenikmatan di wajah Heechul. Ia menundukkan kepala Heechul agar dapat melihat sepasang black pearl di mata Heechul. "You like it, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"umm~...enghhh~" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik tengkuk Siwon dan mencium bibir namja tampan itu dengan rakus. Menghisap bibir bawahnya dan menggigitnya sampai Siwon mengerang karena bibirnya berdarah. Heechul segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Siwon. Meliuk-liukkan lidahnya untuk menjangkau seluruh isi di dalam rongga basah Siwon. Lidahnya melilit lidah Siwon dan mengajaknya bermain bersama.

Siwon tak membalas lumatan Heechul di bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Heechul menginvasi bibirnya secara menyeluruh. Tangan kanannya semakin keras meremas junior Heechul yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum sementara tangan kirinya membelai rectum Heechul yang berkedut minta diisi.

"aaahh~" desah Heechul di sela-sela ciumannya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi mendorong tengkuk dan menjambaki rambut Siwon kini turun dan membuka jas serta kemeja Siwon sampai namja yang memangkunya itu half-naked.

Siwon melebarkan kakinya sehingga kedua kaki Heechul yang berada di atas pangkuannya ikut melebar. Ia membuka belahan pantat Heechul dan menusukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rectum Heechul. Heechul tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman panjangnya. Ia berjengit dipangkuan Siwon dan mengerang.

Tubuh Heechul yang berjengit membuat jari Siwon semakin terhimpit rectum Heechul. "I'm sorry. Apakah aku menyakitimu, hyung?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Ia baru akan mengeluarkan jarinya jika saja Heechul tidak menahannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lakukan apapun yang kau suka, Wonnie~" ucap Heechul.

Siwon menatap Heechul ragu namun ia menuruti perintah Heechul. Ia merebahkan Heechul di karpet tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya. Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas lalu turun menciumi leher, dada dan perut Heechul secara berurutan hingga sampai ke junior Heechul.

"aahhn...arrgghh...nggh...ennhh~" Heechul meremas bulu-bulu karpet dengan kuat saat Siwon memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya. Sesekali Siwon memutar jarinya untuk melonggarkan lubang Heechul.

Siwon menjilat precum di kepala kejantanan Heechul yang telah memerah. 'Rasanya tidak buruk,' batin Siwon. Ia pun memasukkan seluruh junior Heechul ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengulumnya.

Heechul refleks semakin melebarkan kakinya saat Siwon menambahkan dua jari lagi di rectumnya serta memaju-mundurkan kepalanya untuk memanja kejantanan Heechul. Heechul kembali mengerang sakit namun juga bercampur nikmat. Tangan Heechul mendorong kepala Siwon agar semakin dalam meraup juniornya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Hyukjae telah menyelesaikan sarapannya sejak tadi. Mereka duduk dengan tenang di kursi mereka tanpa beranjak sedikitpun dari meja makan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Siwon itu sarapannya lama," keluh Donghae. Wajar saja, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk me-rape Hyukjae.

Yesung melirik Donghae sekilas. "Aku akan menyusulnya," ucap Yesung.

"Aku saja," sela Hyukjae saat Yesung akan bangun dari duduknya. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar Siwon.

"Aku ikut," ucap Donghae yang segera berlari menghampiri Hyukjae dan menggenggam tangannya. Benar-benar pasangan tak terpisahkan.

"Sepertinya mereka memakai lem perekat sampai-sampai selalu bersama," cibir Yesung.

Ryeowook menepuk bahu Yesung dan mengusap pipinya. "Daripada hyung iri dengan kemesraan mereka, lebih baik hyung membantuku membawa piring-piring kotor ini ke dapur," ucap Ryeowook.

Yesung nyengir. "Poppo dulu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi memerah. "Sejak kapan manjanya Siwon hyung menular ke Yesung hyung? Ups...maksud aku, sejak kapan yadongnya Hyukkie hyung menular ke Yesung hyung?"

Yesung tertawa kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke wajah Ryeowook dan mencium bibirnya walau posisi mereka kini terhalang oleh meja makan.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar Siwon sementara Donghae memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Hyukjae. "Apakah sarapanmu sudah selesai, Tuan Mu_" ucapan Hyukjae terhenti dan pipinya memerah sama seperti pipi Donghae begitu melihat Siwon yang half-naked menindih Heechul yang telanjang bulat-bulat. Ditambah Siwon yang memasukkan junior Heechul ke dalam mulutnya.

Gluk…Gluk….Gluk…

"Ahh~..." Heechul mendesah lega saat seluruh spermanya keluar dan ditelan oleh Siwon.

Siwon dan Heechul mendongak ke arah pintu dan mendapati HaeHyuk yang menganga di depan pintu. Heechul tenang-tenang saja seakan tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi sedangkan Siwon segera melepaskan junior Heechul yang masih setia di mulutnya. Ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam rektum Heechul yang telah beberapa kali menyentuh prostat Heechul.

"Arrrghhh... Siwon brengsek! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" umpat Heechul karena Siwon mengeluarkan jari-jari panjangnya secara kasar.

"Mi-mianhae, hyung," ucap Siwon.

Hyukjae meneguk ludahnya perlahan. Salahnya sendiri tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Maaf mengganggu, silahkan lanjutkan" ucapnya lalu buru-buru menutup pintu.

"Hae~" panggil Hyunjae dengan tampang uke-uke kurang belaian. Ia berbalik dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Umm~" sahut Donghae.

"Aku—"

Donghae membelai tanda kemerahan yang menghiasi leher Hyukjae. "Sepertinya tanda ini sudah mulai memudar. Ayo buat agar terlihat lebih jelas lagi!" ajak Donghae tersenyum mesum.

Hyukjae mendongak dan menyeringai. "Aku setuju," jawabnya.

Donghae menjilat bibirnya seperti akan menyantap chicken doritang kesukaannya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae dan berjalan cepat ke kamar anak tukang kebun itu.

Kembali ke kamar Siwon. Siwon menelusupkan tangannya di tengkuk dan di bawah lutut Heechul. Ia menggendong Heechul dengan gaya bridal kemudian merebahkannya di ranjang. Diselimutinya tubuh Heechul sebatas leher.

Heechul melongo melihat tingkah Siwon. Ia mendelik tajam karena Siwon malah mengambil jas dan kemejanya. Siwon mulai memakai kemejanya dan menyampirkan jasnya di bahu.

"K-kau mau kemana, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul. Ia menurunkan selimutnya sebatas pinggang.

"Kerja lah, hyung. Tiap hari Sabtu aku harus bekerja di perusahaan Daddy karena Daddy mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Jepang," tutur Siwon. Ia berjalan menuju pintu sambil mengancingkan kemejanya.

"What the fuck? Kau mau meninggalkanku dalam keadaan seperti ini?" umpat Heechul.

Siwon berhenti dan menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan hanya mau balas menggodamu, hyung. Ternyata tidak ada ruginya memergoki Hyukjae hyung sedang menonton video yadong saat aku masih SMP, aku jadi bisa mengerjaimu, hahaha..."

"Choi Siwon, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Heechul. Ia beranjak bangun untuk menghampiri Siwon.

"arrghh~" rintih Heechul saat mencoba berdiri. Rectumnya terasa perih karena aksi Siwon tadi. Ia memegangi pantatnya yang tak berbalut apapun.

Siwon menatap iba pada Heechul. Biar bagaimanapun Heechul kesakitan gara-gara dia. "Hyung, kau tidak apa?" tanya Siwon. Ia menghampiri Heechul dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Heechul hingga perut mereka menempel. Ia menjaga keseimbangan Heechul agar tidak jatuh.

Heechul menunduk dan menyeringai iblis. Didorongnya bahu Siwon hingga namja itu jatuh terlentang di atas ranjang dan tubuh Heechul ikut jatuh diatas dada Siwon. Tanpa sengaja penis keduanya bergesekan. Mereka melenguh bersamaan. Heechul menggunakan lutut kanannya untuk menekan junior Siwon yang masih tertutup celana dengan cukup keras.

"Ngh… Jangan hyung~"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Heechul sok polos. Tangan kanannya membuang jas Siwon dan kembali membuka kemeja Siwon. Karena terlalu sulit, ia pun merobek kemeja Siwon hingga dada dan perut sixpack Siwon terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Tangan kiri Heechul membuka kancing celana Siwon dan menurunkannya masih dalam keadaan menekan penis Siwon.

"ennhhh~ nanti Yesung ngehh~ hyung ma...ohh~ marah~!"

Heechul terkikik geli. "Kau takut sekali pada Yesung hyung-mu itu? Aku jadi ingin melihat dia memarahimu," ucap Heechul santai. "Makanya, jangan-menggoda-seorang-penggoda, Siwonnie~" imbuh Heechul dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ngh…" lenguh Siwon karena Heechul meremas dan mengocok juniornya. Kini ia benar-benar menyesal telah berani menggoda seorang Kim Heechul. Sepertinya ia harus pasrah jika Yesung menghukumnya karena ia tak yakin bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tatapan nakal. Ia berbalik dengan posisi menungging diatas Siwon. Kepalanya menghadap penis Siwon dan pantatnya menghadap wajah Siwon. Heechul mengecup penis Siwon yang telah menegang.

"...mmhhh~" Siwon melenguh.

"Wonnie, kau tegang loh~. Akan kubantu untuk melemaskan adik kecilmu," ucap Heechul. Ia memasukkan penis Siwon yang berukuran besar ke dalam mulutnya. Karena tak semua bagian dari penis Siwon dapat terjangkau oleh mulutnya, Heechul menggantikannya dengan remasan tangannya.

"enghh~...akh...jangan digigit...mmmhh…Chullieee~" ujar Siwon saat Heechul menggigit kepala penisnya dengan agak keras.

Heechul nyengir masih tetap mengulum kejantanan Siwon. Ia hisap kuat-kuat bagai lollipop. Merangsang cairan didalamnya agar segera keluar. Siwon kembali membuka belahan pantat Heechul. Dengan perlahan ia memasukkan satu jari ke dalam manhole Heechul. Heechul mengerang dan tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan penis Siwon dari dalam mulutnya. Kedua tangannya pun refleks meremas penis Siwon semakin keras. Siwon melenguh. Jarinya berusaha masuk ke sedalam-dalamnya untuk menjangkau sweet spot Heechul.

"ahh!" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Heechul. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menyatu saat Siwon menyentuh sweet spot-nya.

'Ketemu,' batin Siwon. Ia menambahkan dua jarinya sekaligus ke dalam manhole Heechul. Heechul mengerang keras. Siwon menusuk berkali-kali sweet spot-nya tanpa jeda. Membuatnya tak dapat menutup mulutnya barang sedetik karena tak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"ahh...ahh...uwaaa...ugh...ahh...uhh~" Siwon mengocok junior Heechul yang terabaikan dan memompanya sesuai ritme tusukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan ke kamar Siwon bersama Ryeowook. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang namja mungil itu. Mereka baru saja selesai mencuci dan mengelap piring. Yah, sebenarnya memang bukan tugas Yesung untuk melakukannya. Tapi mana mungkin ia membiarkan kekasihnya mencuci sendirian di depannya. Yesung benar-benar butler serbaguna.

"Sahabat dan kakak kesayanganmu itu benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan, Wookie!" Wookie hanya cengengesan mendengar cibirab Yesung. Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon namun diurungkannya saat mendengar suara-suara yang aneh dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"ahh...ahh...uhh...mmhh...engghh...uwaaa...Won...ahh...niieehh~" suara desahan yang Yesung yakini sebagai suara Heechul membuat darah Yesung seakan mendidih dan naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dahi Yesung berkedut dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "DAMN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIK POLOSKU, KIM HEECHUL?" teriak Yesung murka. Ia menendang pintu kamar Siwon dengan cukup keras walau tak menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka.

Ryeowook terkekeh dan memeluk leher Yesung. Dipalingkannya wajah Yesung agar menghadapnya. "Daripada kau marah, lebih baik kau mengajariku 'bermain' seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Tuan Muda, hyung" ucap Ryeowook.

Wajah Yesung kini semakin memerah. Namun sepertinya karena malu, bukan marah. "What the-?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ripiu ya readers^^

Mian kalau pendek, hehe DX

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 3

…"ahh...ahh...uhh...mmhh...engghh...uwaaa...Won...ahh...niieehh~" suara desahan yang Yesung yakini sebagai suara Heechul membuat darah Yesung seakan mendidih dan naik ke ubun-ubun.

Dahi Yesung berkedut dan wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. "DAMN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIK POLOSKU, KIM HEECHUL?" teriak Yesung murka. Ia menendang pintu kamar Siwon dengan cukup keras walau tak menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka.

Ryeowook terkekeh dan memeluk leher Yesung. Dipalingkannya wajah Yesung agar menghadapnya. "Daripada kau marah, lebih baik kau mengajariku 'bermain' seperti yang sedang dilakukan oleh Tuan Muda, hyung" ucap Ryeowook.

Wajah Yesung kini semakin memerah. Namun sepertinya karena malu, bukan marah. "What the—?"

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 4

Siwon seakan mendengar teriakan Yesung dari balik pintu kamarnya namun ia tak menghiraukannya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Heechul dan menindihnya setelah mengeluarkan jarinya. Siwon mengangkat kaki kanan Heechul dan menumpukannya di bahu kirinya.

Siwon memasukkan satu jari ke dalam rectum Heechul lalu menambah satu jari lagi dari tangannya yang lain. Ia mengarahkan kedua jarinya ke arah yang berbeda, mencoba membuka rectum Heechul lalu menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki lubang Heechul.

"ahh… uhh…. hhaaa… nghh.." desah Heechul seirama dengan lidah Siwon yang menyodok rectum-nya bertubi-tubi.

"Slurpp…" Siwon menyedot manhole Heechul dengan penuh nafsu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memilin nipples Heechul.

"ahh… ngh… uhhh.. won… nieehh~" lenguh Heechul. Peluh membasahi seluruh kulit putih susunya. Tangannya meremas bantal untuk menambah sensasi kenikmatan. Tak tahan dengan aksi Siwon yang terus memanjakan dua bagian tersensitifnya.

"Slurpp…. slurp… hhmmmpph.." Siwon semakin gencar menyedot dan menyodok rectum Heechul. Lidahnya seakan dihisap sedalam-dalamnya oleh manhole Heechul.

"uhh… ahh… anngghh…. aaarrrrrrgghhh… WONNIEEEEE~" Heechul mengeluarkan sarinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cairan putih nan lengket itu sukses membuat kepalanya pening dan penglihatannya memudar.

Siwon berhenti menyodok manhole Heechul agar namja cantik itu dapat menikmati masa klimaksnya. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari manhole Heechul dan menjilati sperma di perut Heechul.

"Manis." Siwon mendongak dan menatap wajah Heechul yang bersemu merah.

"Hahh… hahh… hahh… Jangan menggodaku terus, Woonie!" kesal Heechul. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya masih dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Siwon tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas. "As you wish, My Chullie~"

Siwon menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Heechul. Hidungnya bergerak menggelitik leher Heechul yang telah penuh dengan kissmark. Tanpa Heechul sadari, Siwon menuntun kejantanannya untuk memasuki manhole-nya.

"arrgghhh… ssshhh…" Heechul mendesis dan menutup rapat matanya. Rasa perih melingkupi lubangnya saat Siwon mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya yang berukuran berkali lipat lebih besar dari jarinya.

Siwon melumat bibir Heechul untuk meredam rasa sakitnya. Kedua tangannya memilin nipples Heechul untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Setelah kepala kejantanannya masuk, Siwon segera memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam lubang Heechul dalam sekali hentakan. Airmata Heechul tumpah. Ia ingin berteriak namun Siwon masih tetap melumat bibirnya. Menggoda langit-langit rongga mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang panjang.

"hmmpphh…" Siwon mendesah dalam lumatannya setelah kejantanannya benar-benar tertanam sepenuhnya di lubang Heechul. Ia membiarkan tubuh Heechul beradaptasi dengan kejantanannya terlebih dahulu.

Siwon mulai bergerak saat Heechul menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengisyaratkan pada Siwon untuk memulai permainan inti mereka. Siwon menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk secara perlahan.

"Ummmhhh…Ssi…won….mmmhh…" Heechul memeluk punggung Siwon erat-erat. Merasakan daging keras yang menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Bergesekan dengan dinding-dinding rectumnya yang sempit dan sensitive.

Siwon mengecupi leher Heechul dan menggigitnya sedikit keras. "Mmpphh…arrrggghh.." Heechul memekik. Lehernya terasa panas namun kembali terasa dingin saat lidah Siwon menjilati bekas gigitannya.

"Ahh… oohh… ummmhh… nghh.." Heechul mendesah tak karuan. Rasa sakitnya telah hilang dan tergantikan dengan kenikmatan duniawi.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu menghujam lubang sempit Heechul dalam sekali hentakan.

"arrrgggghhh…" teriak Heechul. Hujaman Siwon yang begitu telak berhasil membuatnya klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hm? Sensitive sekali?" Siwon nyengir dan kembali menghujam lubang Heechul dengan keras dan bertubi-tubi.

"arrgghhh… ah-ah-ah… ummhh… ah-ah-ah.. uh-uh-oh… hhaaahh.." Heechul menggeliat resah. Siwon meremas kejantanannya lagi. Mengurutnya dengan keras dan mengocoknya.

"Ahh.. uuhh… Wonniee… a-aku jadi… ummmhh… mau keluar lagiii… ahh.. uhh…"

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum nyegir. "Keluarkan saja, hyung.." Siwon menaikkan tempo permainannya. Lubang Heechul terus-terusan menghimpitnya. Memaksanya untuk tak dapat menahan klimaksnya.

"uhh… ahh… ummhh.. uwaaa… Wonnieeeehhh…" Heechul mencapai klimaksnya. Kali ini Siwon pun juga mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menusukkan kejantanannya sedalam-dalamnya agar sarinya sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Heechul dan menyentuh prostatnya.

Siwon melingkarkan kaki Heechul di pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Heechul ke dalam pangkuannya. Mengerti maksud Siwon, Heechul pun meremas kedua bahu lebar Siwon untuk menumpu berat badannya.

Kedua tangan kekar Siwon melingkar di pinggang Heechul. Heechul pun bergerak naik dan membiarkan kejantanan Siwon hampir sepenuhnya keluar dari lubangnya kemudian Heechul menghentakkannya secara cepat.

"AHH!" Heechul meringis antara sakit dan nikmat. Kejantanan Siwon yang besar dan panjang memudahkannya untuk menumbuk prostatnya. Heechul menghujamkan kejatanannya Siwon sekali lagi. Kali ini Siwon membantu Heechul. Ia mengangkat tubuh Heechul lalu menusukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"AHH!" prostat Heechul kembali tersentuh. Perutnya terasa aneh dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Jutaan kupu-kupu seakan menggelitik perutnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Heechul akan mencapai klimaksnya namun tiba-tiba Siwon menutup lubang kejantanannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Agghhh… apa yang… ummhh… kau lakukan, Woonieehh~? Cepat lepaasss… uhh…" suruh Heechul diantara desahannya. Siwon tak henti-hentinya menyodok lubangnya namun juga tetap menutup lubang kejantannya.

Siwon menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Kau sudah keluar terus, hyung! Kali ini kau harus menungguku!"

"Agghhh… aku sudah… AHH! Tidak… tahannn… Wonnie~! ah-ah-ah-ah!" Heechul semakin menggeliat tak nyaman. Siwon empat kali berturut-turut menumbuk prostatnya.

"Tidak! Tunggu aku!" paksa Siwon. Ia mendorong Heechul untuk tidur menyamping. Siwon melakukan penetrasi dari belakang dalam keadaan menyamping, masih tetap menutupi lubang kejantanan Heechul.

"ahh… ahh… mmhh… please, Wonnie sayang… AHH! AHH… UHHH… UWAAA…" Jerit Heechul makin menjadi-jadi. Siwon membebaskannya dari siksaan kenikmatan dan keduanya kembali mencapai klimaks bersamaan.

"hosh…hosh…hosh.." Nafas Heechul masih tak beraturan namun Siwon kembali memangkunya. Kali ini dari belakang. Siwon mencengkeram erat pinggang Heechul hingga meninggalkan bekas merah. Mengangkat tubuh ringan Heechul dan menghentakkan kejantanannya lagi sampai menyentuh sweetspot Heechul.

"AHH! Cu-cukup, Wonnie~…aku lelah…AH-UH-AH-AH-OH! Wonnieee!" Kejantanan Heechul kembali mengeluarkan sarinya dalam waktu yang begitu cepat.

Siwon menyeringai, meniru senyuman yang selalu Heechul pamerkan. "Tidak! Belum cukup!" tandas Siwon. Ia menciumi punggung Heechul dengan masih menghujamkan kejantanannya.

"uhh… ahh… ummhh… ah-ah-ah… hahh… agghh..." Heechul menyerah dan mengikuti nafsu besar Siwon. Tangannya terangkat ke belakang dan meremas rambut belakang Siwon.

Siwon berhenti menghujam manhole Heechul namun tetap tak mengeluarkannya. Ia tertarik pada nipples Heechul yang terekspos jelas. Tangan kirinya menarik-narik puting kiri Heechul dan mencubitnya dengan keras sementara tangan kanannya bergerak turun ke selakangan Heechul. Membelai kejantanan Heechul yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan precum. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Siwon memanja daerah tersensitif itu. Memijitnya dengan lembut dan terkadang menarik-nariknya juga mengocoknya. Menggesek-gesekkan ibu jarinya di lubang kejantanan Heechul yang basah.

"ahhh… hhuuuhh… agghh… Kubilang jang… ahh… jangan menggodakuuuhh!" kesal Heechul diantara rasa nikmat yang mendera.

"Maaf~" ucap Siwon. Ia merubah tubuh Heechul dalam keadaan menungging tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

"AHH! Ummhhh… uwaaagg… hhhuuuhh.." Pinggul Heechul bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seirama dengan hujaman Siwon di rectumnya. Siwon melakukan penetrasi dengan doggy style. Menumbuk titik tersensitif Heechul dengan kuat.

"ah-uh-ah-oh… hhuuuhh… ummmhh… mau keluar lagi, Wonnieeehh… ummmhh… agghhh…UWAAAAAAA…" Dunia Heechul kembali memutih. Tenaganya terkuras habis, ia terkulai lemas dan tubuhnya hampir terantuk ranjang namun Siwon masih mencengkeram pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Uhhh… Heechul Hyunggg…" Desah Siwon. ia pun mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Tubuh keduanya terasa lemas. Tulang-tulangnya seakan mau copot. Siwon mengeluarkan kejantanannya secara perlahan dari lubang Heechul setelah memenuhinya dengan benih-benihnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di samping kanan Heechul dan memeluknya setelah menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Hosh… hosh... hosh… Siwon mesum!" umpat Heechul dengan pipi memerah.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul yang menyamping dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar dengan posesif di pinggang Heechul. "Habisnya ada iblis cantik yang menggodaku sih!" keluh Siwon dengan raut—pura-pura—sedih.

Heechul nyengir. "Siapa iblis hebat itu sampai berhasil membuat anak angelic sepertimu menjadi nakal, huh?" Tanya Heechul—pura-pura—tidak tau.

"Seorang Kim Heechul…" sahut Siwon. ia menarik Heechul lebih dekat ke pelukannya.

Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Kim Heechul memang hebat! Anak Tuhan pun takluk padanya!" sombong Heechul.

"Aku tidak bisa jika bukan kau…" ucap Siwon.

Pipi Heechul lagi-lagi bersemu merah. 'Argghh… kenapa pipiku jadi panas begini?'

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi jika bukan denganku! Saranghae, Kim Heechul" ucap Siwon lagi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Heechul kemudian terlelap.

DEG

Heechul terkesiap. Matanya memanas dan tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi, butiran air bening jatuh dari mata black pearl-nya. "Jangan, Wonnie… Jangan mencintai orang sepertiku. Kumohon jangan…" bisik Heechul. Ia membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Siwon dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku… Tidak baik untukmu,

…Choi Siwon."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Baiklah…. Saia tahu ini pendek banget setelah begitu lama saia ga apdet…

Jadi…. Saia apdet dua chapter sekaligus. Silahkan berkunjung ke NBSB 5 :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 4

…"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah melakukannya lagi jika bukan denganku! Saranghae, Kim Heechul" ucap Siwon lagi. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Heechul kemudian terlelap.

DEG

Heechul terkesiap. Matanya memanas dan tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi, butiran air bening jatuh dari mata black pearl-nya. "Jangan, Wonnie… Jangan mencintai orang sepertiku. Kumohon jangan…" bisik Heechul. Ia membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Siwon dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Aku… Tidak baik untukmu,

…Choi Siwon."…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 5

Matahari telah berada pada puncaknya. Siang yang terik membuat orang-orang enggan untuk mengerjakan apapun. Lebih memilih bersantai dalam ruangan AC bersuhu rendah. Ryeowook masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dengan langkah pelan. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu namun si pemilik kamar tak memberinya respon. Dengan langkah sedikit pincang, namja mungil itu menghampiri ranjang tuannya. Paras manisnya memerah melihat keadaan tuannya yang sungguh menggoda. Tidur dalam posisi berpelukan dengan seorang namja cantik. Jangan lupakan tubuh telanjang mereka yang hanya tertutupi oleh selimut. Bau sperma yang begitu kentara menandakan pasangan itu baru saja melakukan pergumulan.

"Tuan~" panggil Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu kanan Siwon. "Tuannnnn… bangun donggg!" sambung Ryeowook dengan kesal namun terlihat imut.

"Ummmmmhh… Naeeeehh?" Siwon menguap lebar dan menganggat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Matanya mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tuan, saatnya makan siang. Nanti Yesung hyung marah loh kalau Tuan tidak makan tepat waktu," ucap Ryeowook menakut-nakuti.

Mata Siwon langsung terbuka lebar. "Aku sudah bangun kok!" ucapnya tegas. Sedetik kemudian ia menengok ke samping dan mulutnya membulat sempurna. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan Heechul secara bergantian.

"Apa? Tuan nakal, ya! Lihat saja, nanti pasti dimarahin Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Siwon.

"Huwaaaa… jangan dong, Wookie! Bisa tamat riwayatku kalau Yesung hyung tau!" kata Siwon sambil berusaha menggapai pakaiannya yang berserakan.

Ryeowook menaruh tas belanjaan yang berisi pakaian dan ponsel untuk Heechul di ujung tempat tidur lalu membantu Siwon memunguti pakaiannya. "Memang sudah tau kok. Desahan Heechul hyung itu sangat keras tau!" dumel Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Ia memberikan pakaian Siwon kepada pemiliknya.

Siwon tersenyum kikuk. "Hehehehe… Wookie masih kecil, jangan ikut-ikutan ya!" ucap Siwon menasihati.

Ryeowook merengut. "Masih kecil? Apa bedanya dengan Tuan? Tuan 'kan juga masih kelas tiga SMA! Belum lulus tau!"

Siwon nyengir. "Nae.. nae.. nae! Sudah sana keluar, aku mau ganti baju!" kata Siwon. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya guna mengusir Ryeowook.

"Siapa juga yang mau lama-lama di kamar Tuan yang bau sperma ini?" sindir Ryeowook. Kekasih Yesung itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Siwon dengan langkah tertatih.

"Cieeee… apa yang Yesung hyung lakukan padamu sampai jalanmu pincang begitu, Wookie?" goda Siwon.

Ryeowook menoleh. "Yang pasti dia tidak berbuat yadong padaku!" ucap Ryeowook. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya saat ia menggoda Yesung untuk menyentuhnya. Dan kalian tau apa yang Yesung lakukan? Yesung mendorongnya sampai pantatnya dengan mulus 'mencium' lantai yang sungguh 'empuk'. Kebalikannya maksudnya. Ryeowook pun menutup pintu kamar Siwon.

Siwon memakai kembali seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai membangunkan Heechul. Namja bermata Emerald itu berlutut diantara pinggang Heechul. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat hidung Heechul yang memerah. "Hyung…" bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul. Tangannya memainkan helaian rambut hitam legam Heechul.

"Hmmm?" Heechul meggeliat dengan mata masih terpejam.

DEG

Nafas Siwon seakan berhenti. Bibirnya dan bibir Heechul hampir bertemu. Siwon semakin mendekatkan bibirnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Tidak, Siwon tidak mengecup bibir Heechul namun ia menggigit bibir bawah Heechul. Menghisapnya dengan lembut.

"Mmmmhh…" Heechul melenguh. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka dan melebar. Ia mendorong dada Siwon dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Namja berparas cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Siwon.

"Hayo… Siwonnie sedang apa tadi?" goda Heechul.

"Membangunkan hyung," jawab Siwon dengan singkat.

"Kenapa pakai acara menghisap bibirku segala?" selidik Heechul.

Siwon nyengir lebar. "Itu caraku untuk membangunkanmu," jawab Siwon santai.

Pipi Heechul pun merona. Siwon yang gemas pun akhirnya mengecup pipi Heechul. "Hyung manis deh kalau pipinya merah. Lucunyaaaa…." Goda Siwon. Ia melepaskan tangan Heechul yang ada di pundaknya lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Pakai baju yang telah Ryeowook belikan dan segera turun ke bawah! Saatnya makan siang," ucap Siwn dan mulai meninggalkan kamar setelah menunjukkan letak pakaian yang Ryeowook taruh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu, sejak kejadian itu, Yesung sama sekali tak memarahi Siwon ataupun Heechul. Butler Siwon itu hanya mendiamkan SiChul sesering yang ia bisa serta bersikap dingin dan acuh. SiChul pun semakin sering memamerkan kemesraan mereka meski sedikit canggung saat Yesung berada di dekat mereka.

Kini Heechul sedang duduk santai di ruang tamu sambil menunggu Siwon pulang dari sekolah. Sebentar lagi Siwon akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan karena itu ia sering pulang sore karena menghabiskan waktunya untuk tutorial.

Ryeowook yang telah pulang lebih dulu mengingat ia belum kelas tiga pun duduk di depan Heechul. Rumah terasa sepi karena Yesung dan Hyukjae pun belum pulang.

"Aku mengganggumu, Tuan?" Tanya Ryeowook. Ia menaruh dua gelas orange juice untuknya dan Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memanggilku 'Tuan', Ryeowook! Panggil aku 'Hyung'! Mengerti?" kata Heechul dengan tegas. Ia meneguk jus yang Ryeowook bawakan.

"Maaf, Tu- umm… maksudku hyung. Hehe…" Ryeowook menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk mengurangi rasa canggung.

Mata Heechul menelisik memandangi dinding-dinding bercat putih di sekitarnya. Banyak sekali lukisan bernilai seni tinggi dan tentunya memiliki harga selangit dipajang di dinding namun sama sekali tidak ada foto keluarga Siwon.

"Kenapa tidak ada foto keluarga Siwonnie, Ryeowook?" Tanya Heechul penasaran. Dua bulan ia tingga di manor Choi namun baru sekarang ia menyadarinya.

"Semua foto ada di gudang dan di kamar Tuan dan Nyonya besar. Tuan Siwon melarang kami untuk memajangnya di semua rungan yang ia sering tempati," jelas Ryeowook.

Satu alis Heechul terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Kata Yesung hyung, itu semua agar Tuan Siwon tidak selalu merindukan keluarganya. Mereka terlalu sibuk menimbun harta hingga melupakan anak-anak mereka. Jika Tuan Siwon melihat foto keluarganya, dia pasti selalu sedih," ucap Ryeowook.

Heechul menunduk. 'Seberat itukah menjadi Siwon? Jarang mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tuanya.'

"Hei, hyung. Kenapa suka sekali menggoda Tuan Siwon?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Heechul meringis kecil. 'Kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat suka menggodanya? Padahal perbuatanku itu membuatnya mencintaiku meski jelas-jelas aku tak ingin ia mencintaiku. Eh? Benarkah aku tak ingin dia mencintaiku? Entahlah… tapi saat tak menggodanya, ada yang hilang dari hatiku…'

"Hyung?" panggil Ryeowook.

"Eh? Ya?" sahut Heechul setelah lama hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"KAMI PULANGGGGG!" Donghae berteriak girang sambil berlari ke ruang tamu dan duduk di samping Ryeowook. Hyukjae dan Siwon menyusul di belakangnya. "Hai, Wookie. Hai, Heechul hyung!" sapa Donghae dengan semangatnya. Heechul dan Ryeowook pun tersenyum lebar membalas sapaan Donghae. 'Baru saja tutor sampai sore tapi tak sedikitpun kehilangan kehiperaktifannya? Ckckck…' heran keduanya dalam hati.

"Hahhh… padahal yang punya rumah itu aku, tapi kenapa Donghae hyung yang bilang 'kami pulang'?" heran Siwon bermaksud menyindir. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk di samping Heechul.

Heechul mendekatkan pipinya pada Siwon dan Siwon pun mengecup pipi kiri Heechul. "Miss you, Wonnie~"

"Miss u more, Chullie~" sahut Siwon.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae dan memangkunya. "Hyuk, ada yang ingin menandingi kemesraan kita!" adu Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "So?"

Donghae menengok kesana kemari untuk melihat adakah Yesung di manor dan ternyata Yesung belum pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia menyeringai licik. "Siapa mau nonton film?" Tanya Donghae.

"Film apa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalau tidak ditonton, mana tau?" kata Donghae. Ia pun mengajak seluruh penghuni manor ke ruang TV. Siwon duduk di sofa dan Heechul berada di pangkuannya. Ryeowook duduk di sofa tunggal dan HaeHyuk duduk di karpet. Donghae mengambil tas Hyukjae dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset CD. Mata Hyukjae membulat seketika.

"Hae! Kau mau apa dengan kaset CD itu?" Tanya Hyukjae cemas.

Donghae menyeringai lagi. "Selagi Yesung hyung tak ada, kita harus memanfaatkan waktu!" ucap Donghae. Ia mulai menyetel kaset CD-nya.

Ryeowook menutup mata dan mulutnya. Meski ia dikelilingi dengan orang-orang yang suka melakukan hubungan kelamin, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan saat ia bersikap sok tau, sebenarnya ia tak tau apa-apa. Terlebih lagi Yesung selalu melarangnya bertingkah seperti Hyukjae yang suka menonton video yadong.

"hhaaahh… mmmhhh… aaaahhh…" desahan-desahan erotis keluar dari bibir seorang namja manis dalam film tersebut. Sekarang kalian tau apa yang mereka tonton? Apalagi kalau bukan video yadong. Yaoi!

Heechul menengok ke arah Siwon. Meski pipinya memerah, Siwon tetap menonton film itu dengan 'khusyuk'. Heechul menekankan hole-nya pada kejantanan Siwon yang ternyata sudah mulai menegang.

"Nghhh…" Bukan… desahan ini bukanlah desahan dari dalam film ataupun Heechul. Desahan ini berasal dari bibir Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk. Namja bertubuh kurus itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat menikmati lidah Donghae yang menjelajahi lehernya.

Donghae tak menghiraukan film yang diputarnya. Ia lebih memilih menandai tubuh Eunhyuk, lagi. Ya… meski saat istirahat sekolah mereka sempat melakukannya di toilet. Donghae menjilati leher Eunhyuk dan sesekali menggigitnya. Menambah kissmark yang telah menumpuk di leher Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya filmnya tidak menarik. Bagaimana kalau kalian menonton acara livenya saja?" tawar Donghae. "Ryeowook, buka matamu!" suruh Donghae.

Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook pun membuka matanya. Tanpa mematikan videonya, Donghae membuka satu per satu seragam Eunhyuk. "Ha-Hae? Kau mau apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk makin panik. Tubuhnya sudah setengah telanjang. Tinggal menunggu Donghae melepaskan celananya saja.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau, Hyuk!" sahut Donghae sambil melepaskan celana Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun hanya pasrah dengan seluruh tindakan Donghae.

Siwon memeluk pinggang Heechul erat-erat agar belahan pantat Heechul semakin menekan miliknya. Heechul bergerak gelisah, ia semakin bisa merasakan milik Siwon yang mengeras. "Ngh~ Wonnieee…" Heechul mendesah nikmat saat Siwon memasukkan tangannya kedalam bajunya dan meraba perutnya. Pandangan keduanya tertuju pada HaeHyuk.

Ryeowook memeluk bantal sofa di tangannya. Ia menggigiti ujungnya dengan tubuh bergetar melihat Eunhyuk yang tak henti mendesah. Donghae menghisap nipple kiri Eunhyuk dan satu tangannya memilin nipple kanan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membusungkan dadanya menikmati setiap sentuhan Donghae di nipplenya.

"Ummhhh… Ha-Haaaeehh…" Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan seragam Donghae satu per satu. Kakinya menekuk dan terbuka lebar saat tangan Donghae turun dan meraba paha dalamnya. Mata Eunhyuk terpejam, miliknya mulai menegang meski Donghae tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Donghae mengusap paha dalam Eunhyuk dengan gerakan sensual. Perlahan-lahan menggapai milik Eunhyuk yang tak sebesar miliknya dan mengurutnya pelan.

"Ohhh… Haeee… pleaseeee…" Eunhyuk membanting kepalanya di karpet. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Donghae menyentuhnya lebih dari ini. Bahkan meski dengan kasar pun ia tak akan menolak. Masochist, huh?

Donghae menyeringai. Bibirnya naik dan memagut bibir Eunhyuk. Mengajaknya bermain dalam ciuman panas dan tangannya yang berada di bawah sana menggenggam milik Eunhyuk dengan keras serta mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ummhh… mmmhhh… Ha-Haeehh… hhhaaaammmphh…" Eunhyuk mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Donghae. Lidah Donghae menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulutnya lalu menarik lidahnya dan melilitnya. Saliva keduanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya begitupun Donghae dengan arah yang berlawanan untuk memudahkan lidah Donghae merangsek masuk. Tangan kiri Donghae yang sejak tadi memelintir nipple Eunhyuk kini turun ke hole kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole Eunhyuk.

"ARRRRGGGGHHH…." Eunhyuk melepas ciuman secara paksa dan menjerit keras, tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Siwon sibuk mencumbu Heechul dan Ryeowook hanya mematung di tempat. Pipinya semakin memerah melihat lubang cincin Eunhyuk yang merah merekah.

"Ssssttt… rileks, Hyuk!" bisik Donghae. Ia semakin meremas milik Eunhyuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Donghae memutar tiga jarinya secara perlahan. Berputar dan terus berputar untuk melonggarkan hole Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. Pinggulnya bergerak resah untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya namun semua itu percuma. Tanpa merasa kasihan sedikitpun, Donghae memasukkan jarinya semakin dalam. Mengoyak hole Eunhyuk guna mencari prostatnya.

"Ahhh… uuhhh… mmmhhh… hhhahhh… AHH!" Eunhyuk menjerit lagi. Donghae berhasil menyentuh prostatnya hanya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang.

Donghae tersenyum nyengir. Disentuhnya lagi titik sensitive itu dan Eunhyuk kembali memberikan respon yang sama. Paras menawan Eunhyuk yang dihiasi oleh titik-titik peluh membuat celana Donghae semakin menyempit di bagian selakangnya. Donghae terus menyodok dengan keras prostat Eunhyuk hingga namja cantik itu merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Eunhyuk memuntahkan seluruh cairannya.

"Arrrrrgggghhhh…" sperma Eunhyuk yang cukup banyak pun mengotori karpet. Dadanya naik turun dengan erotisnya saat nafasnya terengah. Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk hingga terbangun dan menyuruh Eunhyuk berpegangan pada sandaran sofa di sisi kepala Ryeowook. Jantung Ryeowook berpacu cepat. Dada Eunhyuk tepat berada di depan matanya. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal sofa di dadanya.

Donghae melucuti sisa-sisa kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dan mulai menuntunkan miliknya ke hole Eunhyuk.

"Anggghhh… hhhaaahhh…" Eunhyuk berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Terasa sesak saat Donghae memaksakan miliknya yang besar masuk ke dalam holenya yang kecil. Eunhyuk semakin meremas sandaran kursi dan reflek semakin mendekat pada Ryeowook. Wajah Ryeowook pucat pasi.

"Ye…sung… hyunggg…" lirih Ryeowook. Dia begitu ingin Yesung disampingnya sekarang. Memeluknya dengan erat dan membisikkan kata-kata halus di telinganya. Memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman serta membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Arrrrrrrggggghhh…!" jerit Eunhyuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Donghae menghentakkan miliknya dengan satu kali dorongan hingga masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Eunhyuk. Kejantanan Donghae seakan menusuk sampai kerongkongannya.

Ryeowook membisu melihat rintihan Euhyuk yang tak berhenti saat Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan keras. Sakit. Sesuatu diantara selakangnya terasa sakit.

"Ahh… ahh… arrrggghhh… uuggghhh…" Eunhyuk menaruh dagunya di pundak kanan Ryeowook agar tubuhnya lebih menungging dan membungkuk. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Ryeowook yang bergetar. Dikecupnya pundak Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya namun perbuatannya malah membuat tubuh Ryeowook semakin bergetar.

"Ahhh… uhhh… nggghhh… anggghhh… H-HAEEEE!" Eunhyuk mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua. Cairan putih nan lengket itu membasahi bantal yang Ryeowook peluk serta tangan namja mungil itu.

"Mmmmhhh…" Donghae melenguh. Namja bermata elang itu menikmati setiap pijatan dinding-dinding hole Eunhyuk pada kejantanannya. Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja lalu menghentakkannya ke dalam hole Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memekik. Dorongan Donghae yang begitu kuat membuat dirinya terdorong kedepan. Milik Eunhyuk pun menyenggol lengan Ryeowook.

Butiran kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi Ryeowook. "Hiksss... Yesung hyunggg…" isaknya.

Eunhyuk merasa iba pada Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan menangkup pipi tirus namja kecil itu. "Wookie… AHH! Ken… ummmhhh… napa ANGH! Mena… nghhh… ngis, huh?" Tanya Eunhyuk susah payah. Donghae berkali-kali menghentakkan miliknya dan membuat Eunhyuk kesulitan berbicara dan bernafas.

"Hiksss…" Ryeowook menggeleng lalu menundukkan kepalanya namun kemudian mendongakkannya lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia menunduk, ia akan dihadapkan pada kejantanan Eunhyuk yang terus mengeluarkan precum sementara saat mendongak, ia dihadapkan pada ekspresi Eunhyuk yang diambang nikmat dan sakit.

"Ugghhh… HYUUUKK!" Donghae mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan miliknya berkedut di dalam hole Eunhyuk. Suara kecipak antara milik Donghae yang bertabrakan dengan pintu anal Eunhyuk pun semakin meramaikan suasana. Beberapa sodokan terakhir, Donghae memenuhi hole Eunhyuk dengan cairan cintanya. Tak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ahhhh…" Tak berbeda jauh dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Siwon pun mendesah lega. Seluruh cairan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya kini ditelan habis oleh Heechul.

"Uhhuuukkk… uhhuukk… banyak sekali, kau membuatku tersedak, Wonnie!" gerutu Heechul yang telah telanjang sedari tadi sama halnya dengan Siwon.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya sebuah suara baritone yang amat merdu namun menusuk. Yesung berjalan menghampiri pasangan-pasangan itu dengan mata tajamnya. Sudah lima menit dia berdiri di depan ruang TV menyaksikan para adik-adiknya berbuat tak senonoh.

HaeHyuk, SiChul dan Ryeowook pun menoleh pada Yesung. Seketika itu pula wajah mereka yang merona merasakan nikmat kini berubah menjadi pucat.

"KUTANYA SUDAH PUAS BELUM?" teriak Yesung marah. Urat-urat di dahi dan lehernya pun menonjol karena emosi.

Heechul berpindah duduk di samping Siwon dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengan Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat takut. Meski ia termasuk orang yang galak, nyalinya pun akan ciut jika ia memang melakukan kesalahan. Siwon pun memeluk Heechul dari samping.

Donghae mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam hole Eunhyuk. Membopong Eunhyuk lalu mendudukkan tubuh mereka di karpet. Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat pantatnya menyentuh permukaan karpet.

HaeHyuk dan SiChul hanya dapat diam membisu. Ryeowook menangis dengan lirih. Mati-matian dia menyembunyikan isakannya namun beberapa masih tetap lolos dari bibirnya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Perlahan-lahan mata penuh amarahnya melembut. Ia merentangkan tangannya sedikit lebar, meminta Ryeowook untuk menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Wookie pasti ketakutan, pikirnya dalam hati.

Ryeowook berlari menghampiri Yesung dengan airmata semakin deras. "Hyuuuunggg…" Namja polos itu memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yesung memeluk punggung Ryeowook dan mengusap belakang kepala Ryeowook penuh kasih. "Tidak apa-apa, chagiya… Aku tidak marah padamu, jangan menangis lagi, oke?" Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Kalian lihat apa yang kalian lakukan pada adik kalian? Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk melakukan perbuatan itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi aku tidak suka jika kalian melibatkan Ryeowook, dia masih kecil, dewasalah sedikit!" ucap Yesung menasehati.

Semuanya menunduk. "Nae, hyung. Mianhae~" ucap HaeHyuk dan Siwon serempak.

"Mianhae, Yesung-ah!" kata Heechul menyesal.

"H-hikkss… ma-maaf, hyung…"

Yesung mengusap punggung Ryeowook. "Nae… jangan diulangi lagi, arra?"

"Arraseo…" jawab kelimanya bersamaan.

"H-hyung…" panggil Ryeowook. Wajahnya yang memerah menatap bibir tipis Yesung.

"Hm?" Yesung mengusap airmata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung dan mengarahkannya ke gundukan di selakangannya. Pipinya semakin memerah saat ia menaruh telapak tangan Yesung di kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana. "Sakit, hyung. Eotteokhe?" Tanya Ryeowook malu. Meskipun berbisik, HaeHyuk dan SiChul masih bisa mendengarnya. Mereka terkikik geli sedangkan Yesung mulai memerah.

"Jangan tertawa! Ini semua gara-gara kalian!" seru Yesung. Ia pun menarik Ryeowook ke kamar namja manis itu.

HaeHyuk dan SiChul semakin tertawa lebar. "Jiahahahahahaha… Sepertinya mulai malam ini, Ryeowook tak akan 'virgin' lagi. Hahahahahaha….!" Kata Eunhyuk disela-sela tawanya.

"Hahahahaha… Semangat, Yesung-ah! Ryeowook sedang horny berat tuh!" teriak Heechul agar Yesung dapat medengarnya.

Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Heechul. Heechul pun menoleh dan pandangan keduanya bertemu. Wajah mereka amat dekat. "Kita belum selesai, Chullie hyung…" ucap Siwon menyeringai.

Heechul melongo. "Maksud_aahhhh…" Heechul memejamkan matanya saat tangan Siwon bermain-main di dadanya.

"Sudah kukatakan kita belum selesai, hyung…" Ulang Siwon. Ia pun menggendong Heechul dengan gaya bridal dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan misterius. "H-Hae? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk gusar.

Donghae nyengir. "Sepertinya menyenangkan jika kita melanjutkan ronde kedua…" ucapnya santai.

"MWO? Kyaaaaa… TURUNKAN AKU, LEE DONGHAE!" pekik Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggendongnya seperti orang memikul karung beras.

"Never, Hyukkie sayang…!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review, boleh?

Saranghaeyo^^


	6. Chapter 6

No edit! Jadi maap kalau banyak typo T^T

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 5

... "Sepertinya menyenangkan jika kita melanjutkan ronde kedua…" ucapnya santai.

"MWO? Kyaaaaa… TURUNKAN AKU, LEE DONGHAE!" pekik Eunhyuk saat Donghae menggendongnya seperti orang memikul karung beras.

"Never, Hyukkie sayang…!"...

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 6

Siwon menalikan tali sepatunya dengan rapi sambil mengunyah sepotong roti di mulutnya. Heechul menghampirinya dan menepuk pelan kepalanya. Namja berusia delapan belas tahun itu pun mendongak.

"Nae, hyung?" ujar Siwon setelah menelan rotinya.

"Belajarnya yang semangat ya, adik kecil~" ucap Heechul sambil mengerling jahil.

Siwon mendengus. "Kau ingin berjalan pincang selama tiga hari berturut-turut ya?" Tanya Siwon kesal.

"Omo… adik kecilku ini mesum sekali? Ingat Tuhan-mu, Wonnie!" Heechul terkikik geli.

"Tuan Muda sudah siap atau belum?" Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Siwon sambil membenarkan dasinya.

Siwon menoleh pada Eunhyuk dan mengangguk. "Wookie dimana, hyung?" tanyanya. Ia berdiri dan menyambar tas hitamnya.

"Tidak berangkat," sahut Eunhyuk. "Dia tidak kuat berjalan gara-gara Yesung hyung. Si kepala besar itu pasti menyentuhnya dengan agresif awwww!" Eunhyuk mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Yesung dari belakang.

"Kau bosan hidup, Hyuk?" Tanya Yesung. Background awan hitam dan aura gelap tiba-tiba keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Darkness.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menggeleng cepat. "Ampun, hyung…" ucapnya hampir menangis.

Yesung dengan santainya menepuk dada Eunhyuk dengan keras sehingga surat ijin di tangannya menempel di dada Eunhyuk. Kekasih Donghae itu pun mengambilnya sebelum surat itu jatuh.

"Berikan pada wali kelas Wookie!" ucapnya memerintah.

Yesung membungkuk pada Siwon dan berpamitan untuk berangkat kuliah. Hari ini butler utama Siwon itu mendapat jadwal kuliah pagi.

Tak lama setelah Yesung pergi, terdengar suara klakson dari depan pelataran rumah. Eunhyuk pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yesung. "Tuan Muda, Tuan Donghae dan supirnya sudah menjemputku. Aku berangkat dulu ya! Tuan jangan berangkat terlalu siang! Byeeee…" Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya dan berlari keluar rumah.

Siwon meneguk susunya dengan cepat dan menarik tangan Heechul. Heechul yang baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya pun menoleh. "Ada apa, Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Poppo!" pinta Siwon sambil menunjuk pipinya.

Heechul melongo. "Tidak mau!" sahutnya.

"Hyuuuuuungg!" Siwon mulai merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar manja!" tukas Heechul. Ia pun mengecup bibir Siwon sekilas dan meremas milik Siwon dengan cukup keras.

"Akh…" Siwon memekik dan memegangi miliknya.

Heechul tertawa nakal dan berlari ke kamarnya. "Sekolah, Wonnie~. Kau hampir terlambat tuh… Jangan sampai horny, ya!" ucapnya sambil cekikikan.

Siwon mendengus. "Awas nanti kalau aku sudah pulang! Arrrggghh… Aku benci tutor! Bikin jam pulang sekolahku makin lama saja!" dengus Siwon.

Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang asyik mengobrol bersama di salah satu meja kantin saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sebelah anak kaya raya itu.

"Oppa... Aku boleh duduk disini, 'kan?" pinta atau yang lebih tepatnya 'paksa' seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang. Yoona, teman sekelas Siwon.

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum ramah. "Tentu," jawabnya.

Yoona tertawa senang dan mengecup pipi Siwon. Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Yoona?" Tanya Siwon. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan… ia bukannya senang karena dicium oleh gadis secantik Yoona tapi lebih tepatnya ia tidak terbiasa jika ada orang yang menciumnya kecuali Heechul dan keluarganya.

Yoona menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan (pura-pura) syok. "Ah.. maaf, oppa. Itu sebagai rasa terimakasihku," ucapnya.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memakan wafelnya lagi. Donghae menyikut tangan Eunhyuk agar kekasihnya itu memperhatikannya. Eunhyuk pun menoleh. "Heum?"

Donghae bergumam pelan agar Yoona yang berada tepat di depan Eunhyuk tak mendengar. "Siwon itu nggak peka, ya?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk pun menjawabnya dengan berbisik. "Tuan Muda itu terlalu polos. Apalagi yang disebelahnya itu gadis muka dua!"

Yoona menatap sinis HaeHyuk namun kembali terlihat sangat manis ketika menoleh pada Siwon. "Oppa, lusa 'kan hari Minggu. Oppa mau tidak belajar bersama denganku?" tawar Yoona.

Siwon berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk tanpa menghiraukan seluruh kode-kode yang HaeHyuk berikan agar menolak tawaran Yoona. "Boleh. Tapi di taman belakang rumahku saja, ya? Disana tempatnya nyaman untuk belajar. Yesung hyung selalu mengajariku disana," ucap Siwon.

Yoona tersenyum manis. Wajahnya kembali mendekat ke wajah Siwon namun dengan cepat Siwon memundurkan wajahnya agar Yoona gagal mencium pipinya lagi. "Tidak perlu menciumku lagi, Yoona."

Yoona merengut kesal kemudian berdiri. "Yasudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu, oppa. Sampai bertemu di akhir pekan," ucapnya kesal dan berlalu pergi.

Donghae menjitak kepala Siwon dengan cukup keras. "Kenapa kau menerima tawarannya? Babo!" rutuk Donghae.

Siwon meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak perlu memukulku 'kan juga bisa, hyung. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menerima tawarannya? Aku hanya tidak ingin Yoona sedih," ucap Siwon.

"Aish…! Dasar anak Tuhan!" umpat Donghae lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon itu terlalu baik pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak perlu untuk mendapatkan kebaikan darinya.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi dengan kaki bersila. Kedua tangannya menopang dagunya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat perdebatan di depannya.

"Tidak mau, Wonnie! Kau kenapa suka sekali memaksaku sih?" seru Heechul kesal.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Heechul yang sedang berdebat dengan Siwon pagi ini.

Siwon menarik-narik tangan Heechul. "Ayolah, hyung. Sekali ini saja! Dirimu itu dipenuhi oleh aura hitam!" ucap Siwon dengan suara rendah.

Saat Tuannya itu berbicara, Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon.

Heechul mencibir. "Bilang saja biar aku mau ikut ke gereja denganmu. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" tukas namja cantik itu. Ryeowook menoleh pada Heechul lagi.

"Hyuuuungg… Kenapa tidak mau? Tuhan itu baik loh, hyung. Kau harus berterimakasih kepada-Nya karena bisa terus bahagia!" ucap Siwon lagi tak mau menyerah. Ryeowook kembali menatap Tuan Mudanya.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, Choi Siwon? Aku seorang atheis! A-T-H-E-I-S!" ucap Heechul.

Ryeowook menatap Heechul kemudian menggeleng keras. "SUDAH CUKUP! KALIAN MEMBUAT LEHERKU SAKIT!" teriak koki Manor Choi itu. Ia bangun dan berjalan melewati Siwon dan Heechul dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Siwon dan Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya melihat punggung Ryeowook yang menjauh kemudian bertatapan. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hanya orang-orang beriman yang tahu!" sahut Eunhyuk dari arah dapur bersama Donghae.

"Memangnya aku tidak beriman?" gerutu Siwon karena ia memang tak tahu mengapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengamuk tidak jelas begitu.

"Kau yang bilang loh, Siwon-ah," celetuk Donghae yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Siwon.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk tertawa keras sedangkan Donghae malah bersembunyi di balik punggung Eunhyuk. Seme kok penakut.

"Pagi-pagi sudah rebut. Ayo berangkat, Tuan Muda. Hari sudah hampir siang," ajak Yesung. Kepala Pelayan itu berjalan ke parkiran mobil.

Siwon mengangguk. "Hyung beneran tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Siwon sekali lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu bahasa manusia, ya? Tanya melulu!" sahut Heechul sebal. Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan mata sedikit merah.

"Aish… kumat nih~" dumel Heehul. Dengan langkah tertatih –karena ulah Siwon semalam– dia mendekati Siwon dan mengecup pipi kirinya. "Jangan ngambek ya, Wonnie! Nanti aku tidak mau jadi uke-mu lagi loh! Aku mau naik jabatan jadi seme!"

Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tunggu kiamat dulu!" ucapnya dan bergegas keluar rumah karena Yesung sudah berkali-kali menekan klakson mobil. "Hae hyung, Hyukjae hyung, nanti telepon aku ya kalau Yoona sudah datang!" serunya.

"Nae, Tuan Muda!"

"Huh! Dasar anak manja!" dengus Heechul.

"Tapi kau cinta 'kan, hyung?" goda Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan dan segera kabur ke kamar Eunhyuk sebelum menerima semburan gratis dari mulut pedas Heechul.

"Dasar ikan dan monyet menyebalkan!" seru Heechul. Sedetik kemudian ia menunduk dalam. "Cinta? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mencintainya. Dia hanya anak kecil, lambat laun dia pasti akan bosan padaku dan akan membuangku. Seperti pelangganku yang lainnya," guman Heechul. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa perih. Ia menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

"Hah… Lebih baik aku tidur lagi," namja berumur 23 tahun itu pun mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Bibirnya menggerutu saat bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa nyeri setiap berjalan. "Kau menyebalkan, Choi Siwon!" serunya dengan pipi merona.

Siwon duduk dengan tenang di salah satu kursi panjang di hadapan patung salib sang Kristus. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan kebaktian dan berdoa. Namja itu tersentak saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia pun segera membuka flat ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya.

"Yoboseyo," ucap Siwon.

"Cao an (good morning), Shi Yuan!" sapa seseorang di seberang.

Siwon melebarkan matanya dan menatap Yesung dengan senang. Yesung mengernyit dan bertanya 'siapa' tanpa suara.

"Hankyung hyung! Akhirnya kau meneleponku jugaaaa!" seru Siwon senang. Yesung mencubit pinggang Siwon.

"Ini di gereja, Tuan Muda! Biasanya kau yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak berbicara dengan keras!" Yesung berdecak sebal.

Siwon meringis dan membentuk tanda V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia pun mengajak Yesung untuk keluar dari gereja.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hankyung' oleh Siwon pun tertawa karena mendengar ocehan Yesung. "Namaku Hangeng, Shi Yuan! Bukan Hankyung!" protesnya. "Ni hao (how are you)?" lanjut Hangeng.

Siwon merengut dan masuk ke dalam mobil. "Tapi 'kan nama Korea hyung itu 'Hankyung'! Lagian hyung juga memanggilku 'Shi Yuan'. Namaku 'kan Siwon. Aku baik, hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon balik.

Terdengar kekehan Hangeng di seberang sana. "Aku juga baik, Shi Yuan. Baiklah, aku memanggilmu Siwon tapi kau harus memanggilku Hangeng hyung. Arra?" tawar Hangeng.

"Arraseo! Bagaimana kuliahmu, hyung?" Mobil Siwon mulai berjalan dikendarai oleh Yesung.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya."

Siwon melongo. "Loh? Bukannya masih beberapa bulan lagi? kenapa tidak memberitahu aku, Daddy dan Mommy?" tanyanya bingung.

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "Aku menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dan akan segera kembali ke Korea. Jangan beritahu Papa dan Mama serta para butler, ya! Anggap saja ini sebuah kejutan!" ucap Hangeng.

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak. "Oke! Kapan kau pulang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sebentar lagi, setelah aku menemui seseorang. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku menumpang di Manor megahmu itu 'kan, Siwon-ah?" Tanya Hangeng menggoda.

"Hei! Manor itu 'kan milik kita berdua! Kau jangan seperti itu, hyung. Menyebalkan tahu!" dengus Siwon. Ia selalu sebal saat Hangeng berkata seperti itu, karena hal itu akan mengingatkannya jika Hangeng hanyalah saudara tirinya, bukan saudara kandung.

"Iya-iya maaf… Sikap ngambekmu itu tak pernah hilang, ya?" goda Hangeng lagi.

"Enak saja! Aku nggak ngambek kok!" elak Siwon.

"Yang benar? Ngambek tuh~"

"Tidak ya tidak! Sudah ah, hyung. Memangnya kau ingin menemui siapa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Rahasia! Hahaha…"

"Hei! Hyung nggak asyik ah. Loh… Hyung? Hyung!" Siwon menatap ponselnya dengan kesal karena Hangeng memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

"Kenapa, Tuan Muda?" Tanya Yesung. Ia memarkirkan mobil yang ia bawa ke pelataran Manor Choi. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Hankyung hyung_" Siwon yang sebelumnya ingin bercerita pun mengurungkan niatnya karena mengingat pesan Hangeng agar merahasiakannya. "Eummm… Hangeng hyung berencana untuk pulang ke Korea setelah kuliahnya selesai," ucapnya. Setidaknya bobot kebohongannya berkurang.

Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya. "Memang sudah sewajarnya, bukan?" Tanyanya bingung.

Siwon mengangguk kikuk. "Ya… begitu, lah."

Ryeowook membuka pintu dari dalam sesaat sebelum Yesung membuka pintu. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati tubuh Ryeowook bergetar. Namja tampan itu langsung mendelik pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang Ryeowook.

"Hyuuuungg…" Ryeowook memeluk Yesung.

"Ada apa, Chagi? Mereka menjahilimu dengan yadong lagi? kau horny lagi?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi. Ryeowook mencubit pinggang Yesung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan harap, ya! 'itu' sangat menyakitkan tahu!" gerutu Ryeowook. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa cekikikan sambil memegangi perut mereka.

Siwon berdeham. "Ada apa sih, hyung?" Tanya Siwon pada sepupu dan anak tukang kebun keluarganya.

Donghae berhenti tertawa dan mengedikkan bahu. "Di dalam ada perang death glare," sahutnya.

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya. "Hah?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Itu… Nona Yoona sudah datang, Tuan Muda. Dan Hae bilang pada Nona Yoona jika Heechul hyung adalah kekasih Tuan Muda. Dan apa Tuan Muda tahu? Nona Yoona tetap tidak peduli meskipun Tuan Muda adalah seorang gay. Dia malah bilang jika dia akan merebut Tuan Muda Siwon dari Heechul hyung. Karena itulah terjadi perang death glare antara Nona Yoona dan Heechul hyung," jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Tepat!" sambung Donghae.

"Mereka menakutkan, hyung!" adu Ryeowook pada kekasihnya, Yesung. Yesung memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Yoona sudah datang? Kenapa tidak bilang!" seru Siwon. Ia pun bergegas ke ruang tamu dengan wajah sumringah.

Donghae melongo. Namja penggemar ikan itu menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Hyuk, Siwon salah minum obat, ya?"

Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Sepertinya iya."

Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah! Cepat masuk!" perintahnya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan beranjak masuk ke rumah diikuti oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Yoona! Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf, aku baru saja dari gereja." Siwon menghampiri gadis yang sedang bertatapan penuh kebencian dengan Heechul lalu memeluknya.

Yoona tersenyum senang karena Siwon memeluknya. Ia pun balas memeluk Siwon. "Aku baru saja datang kok, oppa."

Heechul merengut kesal dan meletakkan gelas jus yang baru saja diminumnya dengan kasar ke meja. Siwon terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya. Namja bermarga Choi itu memutar kepalanya menghadap Heechul. "Annyeonghaseyo, hyung~" sapanya.

"Kukira kau lupa jika aku masih ada disini, Siwon!" ucap Heechul ketus tanpa menjawab sapaan Siwon.

Siwon kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Biasanya panggil 'Wonnie'," ucapnya. Ia kembali menatap Yoona. "Ya sudah, ayo ke taman belakang!" ajak Siwon, ia menarik tangan Yoona dan membawanya ke taman belakang.

"Hyukjae hyung, siapkan tempat untuk kami, ya!" pinta Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Oppaaa… Soal yang ini bagaimana?" Yoona menunjukkan soal matematika yang tak diketahuinya dan menaruh tangannya di bahu kiri Siwon. Siwon pun tak keberatan dan mencoba mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Yoona.

"Nggg… Ini soal kelas dua, ya? Aku sedikit lupa," ucap Siwon. namja berlesung pipit itu menggigit ujung pensilnya dengan tampang berpikir keras.

Yesung tak berniat membantunya. Sejak tadi Siwon selalu memintanya untuk membantunya saat Yoona tak mengerti soalnya. Kepala Pelayan itu lebih memilih untuk mengusap rambut Ryeowook yang sedang tiduran di pahanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Jangan tanyakan mereka. Donghae lebih asyik memainkan milik Eunhyuk daripada mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang menumpuk. Beruntung baginya karena bagian bawah tubuh mereka tertutup meja belajar kecil. Dan naasnya pada Eunhyuk, kekasih Donghae itu mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya serta klimaksnya yang terus mendesak untuk keluar.

Heechul menggigiti sedotannya dengan kesal. Entah mengapa ia sampai tak merasa kembung walaupun sudah meminum beberapa kaleng coke.

"Emmhh…Menentukan nilai maksimum dari J = 5x+y. Pertama, mencari titik potong pada sumbu x dengan syarat y = 0. 3x+2y lebih besar sama dengan 12, diubah menjadi 3x+2y = 12. Jadi x = 4 dan y = 6. Lalu mencari titik potong pada sumbu y dengan syarat x = 0. Pertidaksamaan x+2y kurang dari sama dengan 8, diubah menjadi blablablablabla…" Siwon mengajarkan secara perlahan cara mengerjakan soal matematika yang tidak dimengerti oleh Yoona sambil mencoret-coret kertas dengan angka-angka. Sedangkan Yeoja itu malah hanya memandangi wajah tampan Siwon tanpa mendengarkannya.

Heechul berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar masuk ke halaman belakang yang dipenuhi oleh pohon mahoni tua. Siwon mendongak saat Heechul pergi menjauh. "Hyung, mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Apa pedulimu?" sahut Heechul ketus. Ia berjalan semakin cepat.

Siwon berdiri berniat mengajar Heechul. "Yoona, kerjakan soal yang lain, ya! Kalau tidak tahu, tanyakan pada Yesung hyung!" ucap Siwon.

"Tapi oppa_" belum sempat Yoona meneruskan kata-katanya, Siwon sudah terlanjur pergi. Ia mendengus sebal. Dilihatnya Yesung yang telah tertidur bersandarkan pohon dengan Ryeowook di pahanya dan Eunhyuk yang memejamkan matanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Anggghh.. Hahh… Aaaaaahh… Su-Sudah, Hae! Ngh~" Eunhyuk tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya. Donghae menggesekkan-gesekkan jarinya di holenya yang masih tertutup celana sedang tangannya yang lain telah masuk ke dalam celana Eunhyuk dan meremas miliknya.

Yoona bergidik ngeri mendengar desahan Eunhyuk yang penuh nikmat. Dengan tergesa ia bangun dan beranjak meninggalkan pasangan di depannya.

"Mau kemana, Yoona? Lebih baik kau menonton kami saja daripada mengejar Siwon!" ucap Donghae menyeringai. Ia mendorong Eunhyuk menjadi menungging hingga meja belajar di depannya terbalik. Dengan sigap ia memelorotkan celana Eunhyuk dan memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dalam hole Eunhyuk tanpa peduli pada mata Yoona yang membulat syok.

"Angghh.. Ah-ah-ah-ah… Haeehh.. Ungghh… Lebih dalammmmhh… ah-ah-aaahh… Terus, Haeeehh.. Ahhh… aaaaaaahh.." Eunhyuk dengan desahannya yang begitu keras membantu Donghae untuk mengerjai Yoona.

"Kyaaaa… kalian mengerikaaaaaann!"

"Hyung!" Siwon menarik tangan Heechul karena namja itu tak mau menghentikan langkahnya meski Siwon telah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Choi Siwon!" seru Heechul tanpa berbalik. Entah mengapa Siwon merasa suara Heechul terdengar bergetar.

Siwon membalik tubuh Heechul dengan paksa agar menghadapnya. "Kau ini kenap_" Siwon menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat hidung Heechul yang memerah dan beberapa butiran air bening jatuh di ekor matanya.

"Tak usah mempedulikanku! Urusi saja Yoona-mu itu!" seru Heechul lagi. Tertangkap basah menangis, jujur saja sekalian.

"Hyung… Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Yoona bukan milikku kok. Aku 'kan milik hyung, hyung juga milikku. I'm yours, you're mine. Uljima neee~" pinta Siwon. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Heechul namun dengan cepat Heechul menepis tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau bukan milikku! Suatu saat kau pasti akan bosan padaku dan membuangku. Aku hanya mainanmu, Siwon. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau akan mencintaiku selamanya! Kau tidak mungkin mencintai pelacur sepertiku. Jangan membuatku sulit untuk mengenyahkan perasaan yang terus tumbuh ini!"

Siwon tercekat. Namja itu tak pernah mengerti jika Heechul berpikiran seperti itu padanya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini, hyung? Harus kukatakan berapa kali? Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama dan sampai dunia berakhir. Aku tidak peduli jika kau dulunya adalah seorang pelacur bahkan jika kau adalah seorang pembunuh sekalipun aku tak akan peduli. Asalkan kau tetaplah Kim Heechul, orang yang mampu membuatku jantungku berdebar. Membuatku selalu jatuh cinta setiap harinya.." Siwon menarik sebuah senyuman untuk namja tercintanya.

Heechul menghambur ke dalam pelukan Siwon. "Jangan membuatku jatuh setelah melambung tinggi, Wonnie! Karena aku akan membunuhmu jika itu terjadi!" ujarnya mengancam.

Siwon terkekeh karena Heechul-nya yang selalu memanggilnya 'Wonnie' telah kembali. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu jatuh! Saranghae, Kim Heechul. My Naughty Boy, my Cinderella Man.."

Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Siwon. "Na-Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon. My Spoiled Boy, my Pervert Boy, My Simba!"

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Heechul. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul membalas ungkapan cintanya. "Kau bilang apa? Katakan sekali lagi!"

"I love you, Wonnie! I love youuuuuuuu!" seru Heechul.

Siwon tiba-tiba saja menangis. Airmata yang bahagia. "Love you more, hyung!" ucap Siwon. dengan cepat ia menangkap bibir cherry Heechul dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan ganas dan memdorongnya ke salah satu pohon mahoni.

'_Karena kau selalu membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta setiap hari, Kim Heechul.'_

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Ngumpet-ngumpet ngeshare ff disaat ngantor. Aigoooo…. Ga bias ngedit. Mianhae T^T

Title : Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters, but the story is mine

Author : Yesung's Concubine

Pairing(s) : SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s) : YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, possible MPREG, etc.

"..." = talk

'...' = think

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

… Heechul mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Siwon. "Na-Nado saranghae, Choi Siwon. My Spoiled Boy, my Pervert Boy, My Simba!"

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Heechul. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul membalas ungkapan cintanya. "Kau bilang apa? Katakan sekali lagi!"

"I love you, Wonnie! I love youuuu~!" seru Heechul.

Siwon tiba-tiba saja menangis. Airmata yang bahagia. "Love you more, hyung!" ucap Siwon. dengan cepat ia menangkap bibir cherry Heechul dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan ganas dan memdorongnya ke salah satu pohon mahoni.

_'Karena kau selalu membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta setiap hari, Kim Heechul.'…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naughy Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka matanya mendengar suara desahan Eunhyuk. Ia langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Yesung setelah melihat keadaan namja berambut pirang terang itu. Yesung pun terbangun saat merasa dadanya ditekan. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali dan mengusap kepala belakang Ryeowook. "Chagi, kau kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hae hyung dan Hyukkie hyung, hyung.." keluhnya.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Donghae yang sedang menghentak-hentakkan kejantanannya di manhole Eunhyuk dengan doggy style. Ia menggeram kesal dan wajahnya seketika berubah memerah. "Hentikan!" serunya marah.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk membatu dan wajah mereka pucat seketika. Ketahuan 'kan…

Mereka menoleh bersamaan menghadap Yesung, lalu memamerkan cengirannya. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Ryeowook yang bergetar di dada Yesung. Tamat riwayat mereka..

"Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Jangan melakukannya di depan Ryeowook! Apa kalian tidak punya telinga?" Yesung mendengus kesal dan membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

Donghae menyenggol siku Eunhyuk. Memintanya untuk berbicara namun Eunhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama. Donghae pun memangku Eunhyuk dan membuat kejantanannya masuk seutuhnya di dalam pemuda cantik itu. Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahan.

Yesung menjitak kepala Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian. "Kalian kumarahi malah melakukannya di depanku! Kalian bosan hidup, ya?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng keras. "Ta-tadi 'kan kalian tidur," ucapnya membela diri.

Donghae mengangguk. "Lagian 'kan kalau kami melakukannya dan Wookie horny, hyung juga bakal dapet enaknya," ucapnya polos.

Eunhyuk menepuk keningnya mendengar ucapan Donghae. Jujur banget sih?

Yesung menjitak kepala Donghae sekali lagi. "Kau pikir aku semesum kekasihmu itu?" tanyanya sebal.

"Akhh.." Donghae mengusap kepalanya. "Memangnya tidak? Lalu kenapa waktu itu Wookie bisa sampai tidak masuk sekolah setelah menonton video yadong secara langsung?"

Eunhyuk menunduk malu. Kenapa kekasihnya jadi blak-blakkan seperti itu saat bicara?

"Makanya jangan berpikiran mesum dulu! Dia terpeleset di kamar mandi, bodoh!"

Donghae membulatkan matanya. "Apa itu benar, Wookie?" tanyanya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia melemparkan jaket Eunhyuk sehingga menutupi tubuh bagian selatan kekasih Donghae itu. "Aku memang terpeleset di kamar mandi."

"Bagaimana bisa? Memang Yesung hyung tidak menjagamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Yesung mendelik. Dia tidak menjaga Ryeowook? Kalau dia memang tidak menjaga Ryeowook, mana mungkin Ryeowook masih bisa menjadi anak baik nan polos seperti sekarang padahal dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang mesum seperti orang yang bertanya itu?

Ryeowook mendongak dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Mengingat kejadian saat dirinya ditarik Yesung ke kamar setelah melihat pasangan HaeHyuk melakukan kegiatan yadong. "Umm… Yesung hyung membawaku masuk ke kamar, lalu memasukkan punyaku ke mulutnya. Lalu membuatku kebelet pipis terus mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung menelan 'pipis'ku lohh!" ucapnya polos dengan ceria. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau itu bukan pipis? Itu 'kan…

Yesung mengelus dadanya. Berusaha sabar dengan tingkah polos kekasihnya yang membuatnya kehilangan harga diri. Kenapa dia bisa punya kekasih sepolos itu?

"Terus-terus?" tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan saking tertariknya.

"Mm.. Terus Yesung hyung mengeluarkan punyaku, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku bingung, kenapa Yesung hyung tidak memasukkan punyanya ke lubangku seperti Hae hyung memasukkan punyanya ke lubang Eunhyuk hyung. Jadi, aku masuk ke kemar mandi."

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. "Chagi, ayo kembali ke manor! Hari semakin panas."

"Tunggu dulu hyung, Wookie 'kan belum selesai cerita!" ucap Donghae.

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Donghae. "Jadi, saat di kamar mandi, aku lihat Yesung hyung duduk di bawah shower, nggak pakai celana sambil memegang punyanya. Terus aku samperin deh tapi aku malah terpeleset air shower. Hyung, kau sedang apa waktu itu?" tanyanya pada Yesung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa cekikikkan. Tentu saja Yesung horny gara-gara mem-blowjob milik Ryeowook. Tapi mereka salut dengan Yesung yang tetap tidak menyentuh Ryeowook bagaimana pun keadaannya. Dia selalu sabar menunggu sampai Ryeowook lulus sekolah. Ternyata Yesung tidak semesum mereka.

Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dengan pipi memerah. Jatuh sudah harga dirinya. Ryeowook.. kepolosanmu melebihi balita! "Diam kalian!" sentaknya. "Ayo pulang, Wookie! Dan kalian, awas kalau tidak membersihkan kekacauan ini!" sambungnya sambil menarik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. "Bye, hyung!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan. "Ayo lanjutkan lagi!" seru Donghae. Ia mencengkeram pinggul Eunhyuk dan membantunya bangun.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah. Ia bangun perlahan sampai kejantanan Donghae hampir keluar dari lubangnya dan duduk dengan cepat hingga milik Donghae kembali tertanam di manhole-nya. "Akhh.." Ia memejamkan matanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kuku jari Heechul menacap di pohon mahoni yang ada di belakangnya. Ia mendongak dengan mata terpejam sambil menahan desahan. "Ti-tidak di sini, Wonnie!"

Siwon menghentikan remasan tangannya di kejantanan Heechul. "Kenapa?"

Heechul mendelik dan berkata, "Kau mau menyentuhku di pohon mahoni begini? Di tempat terbuka seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok, hyung. Lagian ini 'kan tamanku." Siwon kembali meremas kejantanan Heechul dan menciumi lehernya.

Heechul menutup matanya lagi. "Wonniehh… Ta-tadi malam 'kan sudaahh!"

Siwon membuka baju Heechul dan menurunkan celananya. "Pagi 'kan belum, hyung," ucapnya polos.

Heechul menggeretakkan giginya. "Kau pikir aku apa? Punyamu itu besar! Sakitnya nggak hilang-hilang tahu!"

Siwon melebarkan kaki Heechul dan mengangkat kaki kanan pemuda cantik itu, lalu menuntunkan kejantanannya ke manhole Heechul. "Oh, ya? Jadi kau tidak mau?" tanyanya sambil menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya.

"Angghh.. Bu-bukan begitu.." gumam Heechul serba salah.

"Jadi kau mau?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ngghh… Ter-terserah kau saja!" jawab Heechul dengan pipi memanas.

Siwon tersenyum bangga. "Ternyata benar, ya? Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Choi Siwon."

"Dasar som–AAAKKHH.. Pelan-pelan, Siwon!"

"Ups… Maaf, Chullie hyung!"

Sejak tadi seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Yoona menggigit bibirnya dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. "Kau akan menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu, Kim Heechul! Siwon oppa hanya milikku!" Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Selidiki seseorang bernama Kim Heechul!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon menuntun Heechul yang kesulitan berjalan dan membantunya naik ke tangga. Keduanya berpapasan dengan Yesung. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan di halaman belakang sampai pulang sesore ini?" tanya Yesung seolah menyindir.

Siwon nyengir. "Seperti yang hyung pikirkan," jawabnya.

Yesung berdecih. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan," dumelnya. Ia kembali menuruni anak tangga. "Bahkan kemesuman Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah kalian kalahkan."

Heechul hanya bisa menggerutu kecil. Siwon tuh yang mesum, dia 'kan korban. Tapi.. Siwon 'kan tidak akan mesum kalau bukan karena tingkahnya yang nakal dan menggoda.

"Tuan Muda.."

Siwon yang akan menuntun Heechul menaiki tangga pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh. "Ya, Yesung hyung?"

"Ujian kelulusanmu akan dilakukan besok. Untuk sementara, aku yang akan mengurus perusahaan. Kau fokus dengan ujianmu! Banyak belajar dan jangan bermain-main terus!" Yesung melirik Heechul saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, hyung. Termakasih."

"Itu sudah tugasku, Tuan Muda."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu. Hari ini Siwon, Eunhyuk dan Donghae akan mengambil ijazah kelulusannya di sekolah. Pemuda kaya raya itu tampak tidak semangat. Ia tidak memakan sarapannya dan hanya mengaduk-aduknya saja.

Yesung melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Siwon. "Kau tidak suka makananmu, Tuan Muda?"

Siwon terlonjak dan menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak berselera makan, hyung," keluhnya.

"Apa perlu kuambilkan vitamin, Tuan Muda?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menggigit roti selai kacangnya.

Siwon kembali menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Wookie," jawabnya dan segera memasukkan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulutnya dengan malas.

"Masih ada kami, Tuan Muda."

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan bingung. "Hm?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. "Walau Tuan dan Nyonya Besar tidak hadir di hari kelulusanmu, kami masih tetap bersamamu. Menemanimu. Kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan orangtuamu."

"Itu benar, Tuan Muda. Jangan bersedih!" Eunhyuk menimpali sambil menyodorkan segelas susu pada Siwon.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kegalauan hatinya? Apa terlihat sejelas itu?

"Kami orang yang selalu bersamamu sejak kecil, Tuan Muda. Kami tentu tahu," ucap Yesung seakan mengerti kebingungan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk semangat. "Ya, masih ada kalian. Aku tidak butuh orang-orang penimbun harta itu!" Ia segera memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap.

Yesung menggeleng lemah. "Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang orangtuamu, Tuan Muda. Itu tidak baik."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Siwon masuk ke kamarnya dan melompat naik ke ranjang empuknya. "Chullie hyung, sudah pagi! Ayo bangun!" ucapnya pada Heechul yang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil bergulung selimut. Ia menindih tubuh Heechul dan menciumi lehernya.

Heechul membuka matanya. "Wonnie…" ucapnya serak.

Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Hyung kenapa?" tanyanya cemas. Ia menatap Heechul dengan seksama. Wajah namja cantik itu sedikit pucat. "Apa kau sakit? Akan kupanggilkan dokter Shin!"

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak usah.. Aku hanya kurang enak badan."

"Tapi.."

"Hari ini kau akan mengambil ijazahmu, 'kan? Aku akan segera sembuh, tidak perlu khawatir!" potong Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk pasrah. "Cepat sembuh!"

Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sini cium!"

Siwon mengecup bibir Heechul beberapa kali. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, hyung." Siwon mengecup kening Heechul dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sampai jumpa~" Heechul melambaikan tangannya dengan lemah dan mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. "Hoekk.." Heechul membuka matanya lebar-lebar sambil membekap mulutnya. Dengan lemah ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan masih tetap menutup mulutnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berpegangan pada wastafel. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan semuanya seolah berputar. "Hoekk.. Hoeekkk.." Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya saat rasa mual kembai menyerangnya.

"Hoekk… Hoeekk.." Heechul menekan kepalanya yang semakin sakit. Setelah mual di perutnya berangsur menghilang, ia segera membersihkan mulutnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca. Heechul mengusap perutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dan entah sejak kapan, ia baru menyadari jika perutnya sedikit membesar. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak minum pil KB?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hangeng memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper besar. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dan duduk di ranjangnya. Pemuda berkebangsaan China itu membelai pipi namja cantik berambut coklat almond yang ada di foto itu. "Heenim, apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu… Apa kau bahagia bersamanya?"

Tok tok tok..

Hangeng segera menyembunyikan bingkai fotonya di bawah bantal begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. "Siapa?"

"Ini Papa, Hangeng," jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

Hangeng berjalan ke pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya. "Ya, Papa?"

Ayah Hangeng masuk ke dalam kamar putranya. Ia menatap koper Hangeng yang belum sepenuhnya rapi. "Kau yakin ingin Ke Korea sekarang?" tanyanya tidak rela.

Hangeng tersenyum, "Ya, Papa. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Ayah Hangeng menghela napas. "Papa akan sendirian lagi," gumamnya.

Hangeng menepuk bahu ayahnya dengan lembut. "Aku akan sering datang kemari jika sempat, Papa. Carilah istri agar kau tidak sendirian. Berbahagialah seperti Mama."

"Papa tidak akan menikah lagi, 'Geng. Papa hanya mencintai Mama-mu, kau tahu itu, 'kan?" tutur Ayah Hangeng.

"Tapi dia sudah bahagia dengan Papa Choi, Papa. Apa sulitnya memulai hidup baru dengan wanita yang lain?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, 'Geng. Cepat berangkat karena pesawat tidak akan mau menunggumu," ucap ayah Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Baiklah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hangeng memandang kota kelahirannya untuk terakhir kali lewat kaca taksi yang ditumpanginya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, lalu menatap gambar seorang namja cantik berkulit putih susu yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. "Heenim, kita akan segera bertemu."

Ponselnya tiba-tiba saja berdering. Ia mengernyit saat melihat nama si pemanggil. Papa Choi? "Ya, Papa?"

Tuan Choi tersenyum di seberang sana saat mendengar suara putra tirinya. "Hankyung, bisakah kau datang ke restoran kesukaan Papa di China?" tanyanya mengharap.

Hangeng menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia masih punya sedikit waktu sebelum pesawatnya berangkat. "Memangnya kenapa, Papa?"

"Datang saja, okay?"

Hangeng menghela napas. "Baik, Papa." Ia segera menutup ponselnya dan meminta sang sopir taksi untuk memutar arah.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hangeng memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali meminum jus yang dipesannya. Untuk apa ayah tirinya itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke restoran ini?

"Hankyung~"

Hangeng mendongak begitu mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia membatu melihat sosok pria berbadan tegap berjalan menghampiri mejanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kenapa ayah tirinya bisa ada di China? Melihat wajah orang itu kembali mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Masa-masa dimana dia begitu kecewa pada ayah tirinya itu. Masa dimana dia harus merelakan cintanya.

:: Flashback On ::

Hangeng berlari menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membantu Siwon mengerjakan PR-nya. Ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang dengan erat. "Mamaaaaa~"

Siwon yang saat itu baru berumur empat belas tahun dan akan segera naik ke kelas dua SMP itu pun merengut karena Hangeng mengganggu waktu belajarnya dengan ibu tirinya. "Hyung! Jangan peluk Mommy erat-erat dong! Mommy 'kan milikku!" serunya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hangeng.

Hangeng menarik adik kecilnya itu dan menggendongnya sambil memutar tubuhnya. "Mama itu milik hyung tahu!"

"Aaaahh… Turunkan aku, hyung! Pusiiinngg!"

"Sudah, Hannie. Kasihan adikmu~" ucap Nyonya Choi.

"Ada apa ini?" Tuan Choi yang sejak tadi ada di ruang kerjanya pun menghampiri mereka karena kegaduhan yang Hangeng buat.

Hangeng langsung menurunkan Siwon dan menemui ayah tirinya. "Papa, coba lihat! Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik!" ucap Hangeng bangga sambil menyerahkan ijazah SMA-nya.

"Benarkah?" Tuan Choi mengambil ijazah Hangeng dan mengeceknya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya begitu tahu anaknya tidak berbohong. Ia segera memeluk Hangeng dan menepuk punggungnya. "Kau memang anak Papa yang paling pintar, Han. Papa bangga padamu!"

Siwon memberantakkan buku-bukunya yang ada di meja dan menghentakkan kakinya. "Siwon 'kan juga pintar, Daddy! Kenapa cuma Hankyung hyung yang dipuji? Daddy tidak adil!" sungutnya.

Nyonya Choi mencubit gemas kedua pipi Siwon. "Aigooo… Anak Mommy manjanya kambuh. Kau sudah empat belas tahun, sayang. Apa tidak malu?"

"Masa bodoh!"

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menggoda adiknya. "Anak Mama 'kan bukan cuma Siwon. Aku juga anak Mama lohh…"

"Mommy milikku!" seru Siwon sambil memeluk Nyonya Choi dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, Papa jadi milik hyung saja~" ucap Hangeng lagi sambil merangkul Tuan Choi.

"Yack! Daddy juga milikku!" Siwon segera berlari menghampiri Tuan Choi dan memeluknya.

"Tidak~ Mommy dan Daddy milik hyung. Anak kecil itu main PSP saja," goda Hangeng.

Siwon mendorong tubuh Hangeng. "Aku sudah besar! Kau tuh masih kecil!"

"Sudah, Han. Jangan goda adikmu terus!" Nyonya Choi berusaha melerai kedua putranya yang susah sekali akur karena tingkah Hangeng. Meskipun jika keduanya terpisah pasti akan selalu ribut ingin bertemu. Kadang Nyonya Choi bingung, jika kedua anaknya itu bertemu, mereka selalu bertengkar. Tapi jika tidak bertemu, pasti akan saling merindukan.

"Lihat tuh, Mommy membelaku, jadi Mommy milikku!" ucap Siwon bangga. Lebih bangga daripada Hangeng yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya.

Hangeng menjulurkan lidahnya. "Anak manja."

"Aku tidak manja! Aku ini sudah besar!" Siwon melemparkan sandalnya pada Hangeng. Namun naas, Hangeng dengan mudah menangkapnya. "Yack! Kembalikan sandalku!"

Hangeng nyengir. "Ambil saja kalau bisa," ucapnya sambil membuang sandal Siwon keluar jendela.

Siwon mendelik. "KAU!"

Tuan Choi memegang pergelangan tangan anak bungsunya saat Siwon akan mengejar Hangeng. "Sudah.. Kalau dibiarkan terus, kalian tidak akan berhenti bertengkar. Siwon, selesaikan PR-mu. Okay?"

Siwon mengangguk pasrah. "Okay~"

Hangeng mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi. "Yes!"

Tuan Choi merangkul bahu putra sulungnya. "Kau ingin apa, Han? Ke Paris? Jepang? Singapura? Papa akan turuti semua keinginanmu sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilanmu," ucapnya berbisik –khawatir Siwon akan marah-marah lagi jika tahu– sambil berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Hangeng tersenyum cerah. "Akan kupikirkan, Papa. Terimakasih."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hangeng duduk di depan ayah tirinya berbataskan sebuah meja. Tuan Choi menyodorkan sebuah foto di mejanya. "Kau mengenalnya, Han? Papa baru tahu jika dia satu kelas denganmu."

Hangeng mengambil foto yang disodorkan ayahnya dan matanya membulat sempurna. "Ya, tentu saja. Papa mengenalnya juga?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Dia Kim Heenim. Putra sahabat Papa. Dan dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi istri Siwon kelak," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hangeng tertohok. "Apa? Tapi, dia lima tahun lebih tua dari Siwon, Papa. Dia seumuran denganku. Kenapa tidak… denganku saja?" Ia berucap sangat lirih saat mengatakan dua kata terakhir.

Tuan Choi tertawa lebar karena mengira putranya sedang bercanda. "Han, Heenim dan Siwon sudah Papa tunangkan sejak Siwon lahir. Mungkin mereka memang belum pernah bertemu sejak itu, tapi Papa akan mengenalkan mereka saat Siwon sudah cukup dewasa. Jika saja waktu itu Papa sudah menikah dengan Mama-mu, Papa mungkin akan memberikan Heenim padamu, bukan Siwon."

Hangeng mencoba mengatur napasnya. "Apa Siwon dan Heenim tahu tentang pertunangan ini?"

"Tidak.. Siwon tidak tahu mengenai Heenim dan pertunangan ini, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tapi, Siwon pernah melihat foto Heenim beberapa minggu yang lalu dan dia bilang sangat menyukai namja cantik itu. Andai dia tahu jika Heenim adalah tunangannya, dia pasti akan melompat-lompat saking senangnya." Tuan Choi tersenyum geli mengingat tingkah putra bungsunya saat itu. Bahkan Siwon sampai merengek-rengek ingin tahu siapa nama Heenim namun ia tetap tidak memberitahunya.

"Papa bilang akan menuruti permintaanku karena aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik, 'kan?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ya, tentu saja." Tuan Choi mengangguk kecil.

"Aku ingin Heenim, Papa. Bisakah kau memberikannya padaku dan memberikan Siwon pasangan yang lain?"

Tuan Choi membulatkan matanya. Jika ia memberikan Heenim pada Hangeng, bagaimana dengan Siwon? Wajah cerianya saat melihat wajah Heenim.. Sikap ketertarikannya yang sangat kuat pada namja cantik itu. Biar bagaimana pun, Siwon tetap anak kandungnya. Apa dia harus merelakan kebahagiaan anak kandungnya demi anak tirinya? Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya ia membedakan status Hangeng dam Siwon sebagai anaknya.

Tuan Choi berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hangeng, lalu meremas bahunya. "Han, Papa… tidak bisa. Siwon begitu menyukainya walau ia baru melihat foto Heenim, Han. Dia pasti akan sangat terpukul jika papa memberikan Heenim padamu, bukan padanya. Mengertilah, Nak.."

_'Tapi dia kekasihku, Papa. Dia sudah menjadi kekasihku selama tiga tahun. Dan Siwon.. Bukankah dia hanya melihat foto Heenim? Aku lebih terpukul daripada dia..'_

Hangeng menunduk dalam. Ya, dia sudah bisa menebak jawaban Papa-nya. Tentu saja, dia hanya seorang anak tiri sedangkan Siwon adalah anak kandungnya. Tuan Choi pasti lebih memprioritaskan putra kandungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang terasa mulai memanas. "Aku mengerti, Papa. Aku akan merelakan Heenim untuk Siwon."

Mulut Tuan Choi sampai terbuka lebar karena mendengar jawaban putranya. "Kau serius?"

Hangeng hanya mengangguk kecil menanggapinya.

Tuan Choi segera memeluk putranya dengan erat. Tidak seperti Siwon yang manja dan memaksa semua keinginannya untuk dituruti, Hangeng lebih dewasa dan sering mengalah. Dia sangat berterimakasih karena memiliki putra seperti Hangeng. "Terimakasih, Han.."

"Mm.. Bolehkah aku kembali ke China? Tinggal dengan Papa Han.." ucap Hangeng tiba-tiba.

Tuan Choi melepas pelukannya dan tercenung. "Ke-kenapa? Kau tidak suka tinggal dengan Papa Choi?"

Hangeng tersenyum miris. "Aku suka tinggal dengan Papa Choi. Tapi.. aku ingin kuliah di China sekaligus menemani Papa Han yang tinggal sendirian disana.." Sungguh, ini bukan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau.. ingin lari? Melupakan Heenim dan menghilang dari kehidupannya?" tebak Tuan Choi.

"Apa sebegitu mudah di tebak? Tenanglah, saat aku pulang nanti, aku pasti sudah bisa merelakan Heenim menjadi milik Siwon."

_'Tapi aku tidak yakin.. Apakah cintaku sudah terhapus saat aku kembali nanti.'_

"Maafkan keegoisan Papa, Han.."

:: Flashback End ::

Tuan Choi duduk di depan putranya dan mengusap kepala Hangeng. "Lama tidak bertemu, Han. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hangeng kembali ke kesadarannya dan mencoba menghapus pikiran masa lalunya. Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku baik, Papa. Tapi, seharusnya Papa tidak kemari."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Review please^^


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: Yesung's Concubine

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Backsongs: Tata Young – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy, Super Junior – Boom-Boom, B2ST – Bad Girl

Warnings: Konflik semakin terasa. Cerita mulai memasuki tahap serius. Penderitaan besar-besaran *apa nih?*. Pemisahan main pairing, uke-uke tertindas *makin gaje nih warnings*

Ga kuat? Jangan baca!

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 7

…"Kau.. ingin lari? Melupakan Heenim dan menghilang dari kehidupannya?" tebak Tuan Choi.

"Apa sebegitu mudah di tebak? Tenanglah, saat aku pulang nanti, aku pasti sudah bisa merelakan Heenim menjadi milik Siwon."

'_Tapi aku tidak yakin.. Apakah cintaku sudah terhapus saat aku kembali nanti.'_

"Maafkan keegoisan Papa, Han.."

:: Flashback End ::

Tuan Choi duduk di depan putranya dan mengusap kepala Hangeng. "Lama tidak bertemu, Han. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hangeng kembali ke kesadarannya dan mencoba menghapus pikiran masa lalunya. Ia tersenyum kecut menanggapi pertanyaan ayahnya. "Aku baik, Papa. Tapi, seharusnya Papa tidak kemari."…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi Tuan Choi berkerut sekilas. "Memangnya kenapa jika Papa kemari, Han? Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya.

Hangeng menggeleng. "Papa lupa ini hari apa?"

"Hari Sabtu," jawab Tuan Choi dengan polosnya.

Hangeng berdecak, lalu terkekeh pelan. Kenapa ayah tirinya itu seperti Siwon? Sama-sama manja dan polos. Hahh… Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. "Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Siwon, Papa. Dia akan mengambil raport hari ini. Kenapa Papa lebih memilih menemuiku tanpa tujuan yang jelas daripada menghadiri hari kelulusan putra Papa?"

Tuan Choi tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga putra Papa, Han. Hari ini Mama-mu akan kembali ke Korea, dia bisa mewakili Papa untuk menghadiri kelulusan adikmu, bukan? Jadi, Papa boleh menemuimu, 'kan?"

Hangeng merasakan getaran hangat di hatinya saat Tuan Choi mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga anak Tuan Choi. Ia bingung dengan sifat Tuan Choi, kadang membuatnya kecewa namun di waktu lain, pria dewasa itu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ya.. terserah Papa saja," ucap Hangeng. Ia kembali meminum jusnya sambil melirik jam. Dia harus segera pergi jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat. Ia menaruh gelasnya dan melihat Papa-nya yang sedang memesan makanan dan minuman pada pelayan restoran. "Papa?"

Tuan Choi menoleh, "Ya?"

"Aku harus segera pergi, apa ada yang ingin Papa bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hangeng.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" tanya Tuan Choi langsung.

Hangeng mengernyit. Darimana ayahnya itu tahu? Apa Siwon memberitahunya? Dasar adik nakal! "Kupikir itu tidak penting, Papa. Papa diberitahu oleh Siwon, ne?"

"Tidak. Tuan Han yang memberitahu Papa. Jadi, kau bersekongkol dengan Siwon untuk membohongi Papa?" tanya Taun Choi sedikit sebal.

"Bukan begitu, Papa. Bagaimana hubungan Siwon dan Heenim? Papa sudah memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain?" Hangeng mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Darimana dia mendapat keberanian untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Tuan Choi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia memang berniat membicarakan tentang Heenim pada Hangeng. Tapi... "Perkenalan itu tidak pernah terjadi, Han."

"Apa maksud Papa?"

"Beberapa minggu setelah perginya dirimu, Tuan Kim membatalkan pertunangan Siwon dan Heenim secara sepihak," jawab Tuan Choi apa adanya.

Hangeng tertohok. Jadi.. pengorbanannya sia-sia? "Ke-kenapa?"

"Awalnya Papa tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi, beberapa hari terakhir Papa mendapat kabar dari bawahan Papa. Alasan pembatalan pertunangan itu karena Heenim terlanjur hamil dengan pemuda lain." Tuan Choi menatap mata putranya lekat-lekat. "Apa kau pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Heenim, Han?"

Dada Hangeng berdegup cepat. Heenim terlanjur hamil? Heenim hamil? Dan dulu… Heenim adalah kekasihnya. Jadi… itu anak Heenim dengannya? Mata Hangeng memanas, lalu sebutir airmatanya pun menetep. Ia menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia meninggalkan Heenim begitu saja. Menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Heenim. Menghentikan semua kontak yang berhubungan dengan Heenim. Sekuat tenaga tidak peduli saat Heenim tak berhenti menghubunginya. Tidak pernah mau menjawab telepon dan email dari Heenim dan berakhir pada membuang ponselnya. Semuanya berakhir. Heenim benar-benar tak berbekas lagi. Hangeng benar-benar bagai lenyap ditelan bumi dan menghancurkan harapan Heenim.

Mungkin saja.. Mungkin saja saat itu Heenim ingin mengatakan tentang kehamilannya. Mungkin saja waktu itu Heenim ketakutan dalam kesendiriannya. Dan Hangeng? Dia lebih seperti pemuda yang lari dari tanggung jawab.

Tuan Choi meremas lembut bahu putranya. Jadi benar? Heenim dan Hangeng pernah melakukannya? Sampai Heenim.. "Han.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hangeng mendongak. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang bingung dan serba salah. "Di-dimana Heenim? Katakan padaku dimana Heenim, Papa?"

Tuan Choi menggeleng lemah. "Heenim kabur dari rumah saat Tuan Kim memaksanya untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Sejak saat itu, Heenim benar-benar lenyap. Papa tidak tahu dia ada dimana."

Hangeng melepaskan tangan Papa-nya yang berada di bahunya. "Aku.. Heenim.. Aku akan mencarinya. Aku harus mencarinya." Ia beranjak bangun dan menyeret kopernya, lalu berjalan tak tentu arah. "Heenim.. kau harus menungguku! Heenim.. Heenim.." Ia mempercepat langkahnya menjadi berlari. Heenim-nya tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama dari ini. Dia akan segera menemukan Heenim-nya. Lalu hidup bersama selamanya dengan anak mereka.

"Han!" Tuan Choi menyerukan nama anaknya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sejak kapan anaknya membawa koper sebesar itu? Apa Hangeng akan kembali ke Korea?

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook dengan lembut. Kekasih mungilnya itu tengah duduk di pangkuannya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di punggungnya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Yesung. Kedua kaki Ryeowook menekuk di sisi pinggang Yesung. Itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak yang sedang digendong oleh ayahnya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan mendengar dengkuran halus kekasihnya. Pasti bocah itu kelelahan sampai tertidur begitu. Yesung menatap jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia melotot dan bertanya dalam hati, 'Sampai kapan pesta perpisahan ini selesai? Wookie harus segera pulang dan tidur!'

Sepulang dari sekolah Siwon tadi –sekitar jam lima sore– Yesung langsung mengantar Siwon ke sebuah pub malam karena seluruh teman sekelas Siwon memang akan merayakan perpisahan mereka di pub itu. Yesung harus bersabar untuk tidak marah-marah karena Ryeowook yang juga ikut pun mau tidak mau harus masuk ke pub juga atas rayuan HaeHyuk. Dua namja itu.. benar-benar! Mereka pasti ingin meracuni pikiran Ryeowook-nya yang masih polos.

Tuan Muda-nya itu dipaksa menghadiri pesta perpisahan oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Tapi, sepertinya Siwon tidak tertarik. Ia hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan Yoona. Pasti yang ada dipikiran Siwon saat ini hanya Heechul, Heechul dan Heechul. Yesung heran, kenapa Yoona tidak menyerah juga sih? Padahal 'kan Siwon hanya menyukai Heechul. Yesung saja –yang awalnya menentang hubungan SiChul– akhirnya merestui hubungan mereka.

Yesung memutar pandangannya dan melihat pasangan HaeHyuk tengah berada di pojok ruangan yang cukup gelap. Ia menaikkan letak kacamata minusnya yang melorot agar dapat melihat dua namja itu lebih jelas. Yesung pun berdecak, 'Apa tidak bosan berhubungan 'itu' terus setiap hari? Ckckck…'

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap tubuh namja mungilnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia membelai kepala Ryeowook dan mengecupnya. "Chagi, kau kenapa? Kedinginan, eoh?" gumamnya. Ia –dengan hati-hati– melepaskan jas hitam yang dipakainya, lalu menyampirkannya di punggung Ryeowook.

"Bibi Choi sudah sampai? Benarkah? Baik, aku akan segera kesana, Bibi."

Yesung mendongak dengan tatapan kaget saat Yoona melewatinya sambil berbicara di telepon. 'Bibi Choi? Choi.. Nyonya Besar?' batin Yesung. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Ia pun segera mengangkat teleponnya. "Wae?"

"Nyonya Besar sudah pulang, Tuan.."

Sekali lagi Yesung tersentak. Jarang sekali Nyonya Besar-nya itu pulang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Jadi benar tadi Yoona sedang berbicara dengan Nyonya Choi di telepon? Kenapa Nyonya Choi tidak memberitahunya jika pulang dan malah memberitahu Yoona? Ada yang tidak beres. Yesung berpikir keras, lalu teringat pada Heechul. Bagaimana jika Nyonya Choi bertemu Heechul? Bagaimana jika wanita paruh baya itu tahu jika dulunya Heechul adalah seorang pelacur? Ini buruk.

Yesung mematikan ponselnya dan berdecak sebal. "Aishh.. gadis licik!" umpatnya. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apapun. Yoona pasti telah menyelidiki identitas Heechul dan membeberkannya pada Nyonya Choi. Yesung bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini.

Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangan Ryeowook di lehernya, lalu menautkan tangannya di bawah pantat Ryeowook. Ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya sambil menggendong Ryeowook dan menghampiri HaeHyuk.

"Berhenti melakukannya atau aku akan memotong kedua kemaluan kalian sampai tak bersisa!" ucapnya dingin setelah sampai di depan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Gluk

Donghae dan Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya. Sejak kapan Yesung sampai di depan mereka? Aura di sekitar mereka seakan berubah menjadi mencekam. "Hyung.. aku hampir keluar, nanti saja, ya? Satu jam saja!" ucap Donghae menawar.

Eunhyuk mendelik. Satu jam lagi? Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak jam sembilan malam! Kalau ditambah satu jam lagi berarti jadi dua jam. Apa yang akan terjadi pada manhole-nya kalau dihantam terus-terusan sama juniornya Donghae? Bisa hancur lama-lama!

"Hahh… Terserah kalian mau melakukan sebanyak apapun asal kalian bisa menjamin Siwon tidak pulang sebelum aku menelepon kalian. Mengerti?"

Eunhyuk menunduk lemah. Itu berarti mereka akan melakukannya lebih dari satu jam karena Yesung bilang begitu. Sepertinya dia bisa hamil besok pagi.

Donghae tersenyum tiga jari. "Itu mudah, hyung. Iya 'kan, Hyukkie?"

"Umm~" jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum pasrah. Tuhan, tolonglah dia.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Yesung.

"Hyung mau pulang sekarang? Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Donghae. Ia membelai rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang. Adik kesayangannya itu telah tidur nyenyak digendongan namjachingu-nya.

Yesung menepis tangan Donghae. "Jangan ganggu dia! Aku ada urusan di rumah," ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Donghae mencibir. Dasar pecemburu!

"Pasti mau 'main' sama Wookie," tebak Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggerakkan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. "Dia bukan namja mesum sepertimu, Hyukkie~"

"Nghh.. Kau yang mesum! Bukan aku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul terduduk lemas di kamar mandi sambil menatap tak percaya testpack di tangan kirinya. Ia membekap mulutnya yang menganga. Dadanya berdebar keras. Hal ini terjadi lagi. Dia hamil. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Siwon? Pada keluarga bocah itu?

"ARRGGHH!" Teriaknya meluapkan emosi sambil melemparkan testpack-nya sampai jatuh di lantai. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan tangan merambat pada dinding. Entahlah.. rasanya dia tidak bertenaga.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara mobil memasuki gerbang Manor Choi. Senyumnya mengembang dan ia bergegas turun ke lantai bawah. Siwon-nya sudah pulang!

Heechul menuruni anak tangga, berlari kecil ke ruang tamu, lalu membuka lebar pintu mahoni berdaun dua berwarna putih itu. "Won–" Bibirnya yang sebelumnya ingin menyerukan nama kekasihnya pun terkatup saat melihat orang di depannya bukanlah orang yang diharapkan.

"Selamat malam, oppa~" sapa Yoona dengan wajah ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Heechul menatap Yoona dengan deathglare andalannya. "Berani sekali kau datang kemari? Mau cari mati, huh?" tanyanya ketus.

"Apa hakmu melarang calon menantuku datang kemari?" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Yoona.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya. Siapa wanita itu? Apa dia ibunya Siwon? Lalu.. kenapa dia bilang Yoona adalah calon menantunya? Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kekasihnya Siwon itu Heechul! Orang yang dicintai Siwon itu Heechul! Orang yang selalu ada disamping Siwon saat menutup dan membuka mata juga Heechul! Bahkan orang yang mengandung anak Siwon juga Heechul. Heechul yang seharusnya menjadi menantu wanita paruh baya itu.

Yoona tersenyum sinis. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat seret dia keluar dari rumah ini!" ucapnya pada dua lelaki bertubuh besar di belakangnya tanpa menoleh. Dua pria itu pun segera mencengkeram tangan Heechul dan menariknya keluar.

"Yack! Lepaskan aku!" seru Heechul sambil memberontak.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara berasal. Yesung berjalan dengan santai dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

Heechul menginjak kaki kedua bodyguard yang mencengkeram tangannya itu, lalu segera berlari saat pria-pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan melepaskan tangannya.

Yesung menarik tangan Heechul. "Masuk ke mobil!" suruhnya.

Heechul terdiam. Yesung mau menolongnya? Benarkah? Bukankan pemuda berkepala besar itu tidak menyukainya?

Yesung mendelik, "Apa kau tuli?" tanyanya sebal.

Heechul menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu cepat masuk ke mobil!" desis Yesung.

"Ah iya!" gumam Heechul dan segera berlari keluar gerbang, lalu masuk ke mobil.

"Kau memihak padanya, Yesung?" tanya Nyonya Choi geram.

"Tuan Muda mencintainya, Nyonya," jawab Yesung apa adanya.

"Cinta? Cinta pada seorang laki-laki, atheis dan berprofesi sebagai pemuas seks sepertinya?" cibir Yoona.

"Setidaknya dia orang yang cukup baik untuk Tuan Muda. Dan dia bukan sepertimu, menjadi penjilat hanya untuk mendapatkan laki-laki yang kau inginkan," sahut Yesung dengan pedas. Sepertinya beberapa bulan tinggal dengan Heechul membuat cara bicaranya menjadi bermasalah.

"Bibi, dia mengolokku!" adu Yoona.

Yesung berdecih. Dasar pengadu!

"Yesung! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu? Suamiku pasti telah salah memilihmu sebagai butler untuk anakku. Bukannya menjaganya, kau malah membiarkannya menjalin hubungan dengan namja kotor seperti Heechul!"

Yoona tersenyum menang. "Guard, kejar Heechul!" ucapnya memerintah.

Kedua pengawal itu pun segera mematuhi perintah Yoona.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian!" ucap Yesung dengan tegas.

Nyonya Choi menggeleng dengan iba. "Kau tidak bisa bela diri, Yesung. Jangan mencari mati!" ucapnya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bereskan tugas kalian!" ucap Yoona. Ia segera mengejar langkah Nyonya Choi memasuki Manor.

Seorang penjaga menarik kerah baju Yesung dan mengangkat pemuda itu tinggi-tinggi. Yesung menekuk kaki kanannya dan menghantam perut pengawal itu. Namun, pengawal itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Yesung mengumpat. Apa pria ini kebal? Atau dia seorang pegulat sumo?

DUAGH! Sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di pipi kiri Yesung. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan bibir terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Yesung mengusap luka di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu membuang ludahnya yang bercampur darah. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Hanya itu? Kalian sungguh lemah!" cibirnya.

Hahh… Untuk pertama kalinya Yesung mencari masalah. Setidaknya dia bisa mengulur waktu walau tubuhnya akan remuk malam ini. Ryeowook, cepat bawa Heechul pergi dari sana!

Mendengar cibiran yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung membuat kedua pengawal bertubuh besar itu geram setengah mati. Mereka pun menghampiri Yesung dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap sedih kekasihnya yang tengah dihajar oleh kedua pengawal itu dari kaca mobil. Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. "Apa kita harus diam saja?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita akan pergi," ucapnya dan segera menyetir mobil. Inilah keuntungannya memiliki kekasih seperti Yesung. Ia jadi bisa mengendarai mobil atas ajaran dari Yesung. Ya meskipun Yesung tetap melarangnya untuk mengendarai mobil saat Yesung tak berada disisinya. 'Kau masih kecil, Wookie. Tidak boleh naik mobil sendirian!' Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan Yesung. Ia melanggar nasehat Yesung. Tapi, ia tahu jika Yesung menginginkan ini.

Heechul yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook pun membelalakkan matanya. "Kau membiarkan Yesung dihajar oleh mereka dan malah kabur?"

Ryeowook menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum. Namun, airmata juga ikut jatuh dari ekor matanya. "Aku bisa mendengar suara hatinya. Dia bilang, aku harus membawamu lari sejauh mungkin. Kau adalah hidup Tuan Muda. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, maka Tuan Muda akan sedih. Dan kesedihan Tuan Muda adalah kesedihan Yesung hyung. Kesedihan kami."

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Apa dia seberharga itu? Apa dia sangat penting? Kenapa semua orang bersusah karenanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng duduk dengan bersandarkan sebuah pintu gerbang di belakangnya. Sejak sampai di Korea, ia segera melesat ke rumah namja yang begitu dicintainya, Kim Heenim. Namun, penjaga di rumah itu melarangnya masuk karena belum membuat janji dengan Tuan Kim. Hangeng harus bersabar. Dia sudah menunggu sejak siang dan sekarang hampir tengah malam. Kemana saja Tuan Kim sampai belum pulang? Padahal ini sudah lewat jam kerja.

Suara deru mobil membuat Hangeng mendongak. Ia segera bangun dan mengetuk kaca mobil itu. "Tuan Kim?"

Kaca mobil terbuka. Tuan Kim menatap Hangeng dengan dahi mengernyit. "Ya?"

Hangeng tersenyum. "Aku Choi Hangeng. Putra sahabat Tuan. Bisakah kita bicara?"

Tuan Kim berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menginjak pedal gas. Mempercepat laju mobil yang dikendarainya saat melihat sebuah mobil terus mengikuti mereka sejak tadi. Heechul yang sejak tadi diam pun menoleh pada Ryeowook. "Ada apa?"

"Kita punya penggemar," jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Penggemar?" ulang Heechul dengan bingung. Ia pun melirik kaca spion dan segera mengerti maksud dari ucapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Bisakah hyung mengambil tasku di jok belakang?" tanyanya.

Heechul mengangguk dan segera mengambil tas Ryeowook. Dahinya semakin berkerut saat Ryeowook menepikan mobilnya di sebuah pertigaan yang sepi dan gelap. "Kenapa berhenti, Wookie?"

"Aku tidak berani mengebut jika membawa penumpang. Keluarlah, hyung!" Ryeowook mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu mobil di sebelah Heechul. "Di tasku ada ponselku dan sedikit uang. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Heechul mengerti sekarang. Bocah di sampingnya itu sedang membuat strategi dengannya?

"Hyung, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Jika berbelok ke kanan, akan ada sebuah penginapan. Kau pergilah ke sana. Cepat!" ucap Ryeowook lagi.

Heechul menatap Ryeowook sekilas, tersenyum penuh terimakasih, lalu segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia berlari ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ryeowook.

"Hyung!"

Heechul menoleh saat Ryeowook memanggilnya. "Ne?"

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Heechul menekan dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Kenapa rasanya seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowook? Ia balas tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kau juga!"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan kembali melajukan mobilnya ke arah kiri, berlawanan dengan arah Heechul. "Selamat tinggal, hyung.." Napasnya tiba-tiba tersengal. Ia terbatuk sambil terisak dan menangis tersedu-sedu. "Yesung hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat takut tanpamu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu tengah membenahi pakaian mereka yang sangat berantakan. Siwon menggeleng perlahan karena tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Hahh.. Ia jadi ingin mempraktekkannya pada Heechul. Siwon menepuk bahu Donghae. "Hyung, ayo pulang!"

Donghae menoleh. "Nanti saja ya, Siwon," tawarnya. Tentu ia masih ingat dengan pesan Yesung. Tapi, kenapa pemuda Kim itu belum menghubunginya sampai sekarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. "Kita pulang atau tak kuijinkan kau bertemu dengan Hyukjae hyung lagi, selamanya!"

Donghae meringis takut. "O-okay~"

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Kim menggoyangkan gelas kacanya yang berisi anggur merah dengan santai. "Ada urusan apa, Hangeng?" tanyanya dengan tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada gelasnya.

Hangeng menggenggam tangannya yang berkeringat. Dia gugup? Tentu saja. "Mm.. Heenim–"

"Jika kau kemari hanya untuk menanyakan alasan pembatalan pertunangan Heenim dengan Siwon, aku tidak akan memberita–"

"Aku sudah tahu alasannya, Tuan," potong Hangeng cepat.

Tuan Kim menaruh gelasnya di meja kaca, lalu menatap Hangeng lekat-lekat. Dia sudah menutupi aib besarnya, tapi kenapa bocah itu bisa tahu? Jika Hangeng tahu, pasti ayahnya juga tahu. Tuan Kim menghela napas. "Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Heenim, Tuan," kata Hangeng.

Tuan Kim berdecih, "Jika kau tahu semuanya, pasti kau juga tahu jika Heenim sudah kabur dari rumah sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

Hangeng memejamkan matanya dengan lelah. Untuk kedua kalinya dia harus mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. "Tuan tidak mencarinya?"

"Untuk apa? Dia hanya bisa membuatku malu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal atas perginya dia dan aku juga sudah tidak peduli padanya," ucap Tuan Kim dengan entengnya.

"Tuan berbohong." Hangeng mengangkat wajahnya. "Jika Tuan sudah tidak peduli padanya, seharusnya Tuan sudah lupa sejak kapan Heenim pergi. Tuan baru pulang selarut ini, pasti karena mencari Heenim, 'kan?" tebak Hangeng.

Tuan Kim memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan sok tahu, anak muda. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Heenim? Siwon saja tidak mengenalnya."

Hangeng tersentak dan menunduk dalam. Apa dia harus jujur? "A-aku dulu adalah teman sekelasnya saat SMA. A-aku kekasihnya, orang yang menghamili anak Tuan."

Tuan Kim menoleh cepat pada Hangeng. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ak-akulah yang menghamili Heenim.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Ripiu, please XD

Follow2an yuk! ett jennyluvera

#gapentingbanget


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Backsongs: Tata Young – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy; Super Junior – Boom-Boom; B2ST – Bad Girl

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, MPREG, etc.

A/n: Kayaknya udah ga ada NC. Berbahagialah, readers alim~

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 8

…"A-aku dulu adalah teman sekelasnya saat SMA. A-aku kekasihnya, orang yang menghamili anak Tuan."

Tuan Kim menoleh cepat pada Hangeng. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ak-akulah yang menghamili Heenim.."…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 9

Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Manor Choi. Siwon keluar dari taksi tersebut diikuti oleh Donghae yang menuntun Eunhyuk. Siwon menggerutu kecil, "Kenapa Yesung hyung pulang lebih dulu tanpa memberitahuku?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, lalu menatap Siwon dengan polos. "Molla~" jawab mereka serempak.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke manornya begitu seorang penjaga membukakan gerbang untuknya. Matanya membulat kaget dan urat lehernya menegang seketika begitu melihat Yesung tergeletak di pelataran rumahnya dengan tubuh babak belur dan penuh darah. Pemuda Choi itu segera menghampiri Yesung.

"Yesung hyung!" Siwon membantu Yesung untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Hyung? Ke-kenapa kau jadi begini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Uhukk.." Yesung meringis sakit sambil menekan perutnya saat darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. "Woo-Wookie.." gumamnya. Ia khawatir pada Ryeowook. Ia tidak peduli meski tubuhnya hancur sekalipun asal Ryeowook-nya tidak apa-apa. Dimana namja mungilnya itu sekarang?

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun tak kalah kaget. Donghae mendudukkan Eunhyuk dan menghampiri seorang penjaga dengan wajah merah menahan kekalutan. Ia menarik kerah penjaga berjas hitam itu dengan kasar. "Siapa yang melakukan ini? Kau berjaga disini, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak menolong Yesung hyung dan malah membiarkannya babak belur seperti itu?" teriaknya. Bagaimana mungkin penjaga itu diam saja walau Yesung sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh penuh luka? Donghae bahkan tak berani memikirkan sejak kapan Yesung dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Si penjaga menunduk takut. Tubuhnya memang besar dan kuat. Tapi, jika ia melawan Donghae, tidak diragukan lagi dia pasti bisa dipecat. "Ka-kami tidak mungkin membantunya, Tuan. Karena ini semua perintah Nyonya Choi."

Siwon memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, "Mommy?"

Si penjaga mengangguk takut.

Siwon berbalik menatap pintu manornya dengan mata berkilat marah. Mommy yang dikenalnya adalah seorang wanita cantik yang baik hati. Kenapa dia bisa berbuat hal yang sekeji ini pada Yesung? Ia beranjak bangun dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju rumahnya.

Yesung mencoba berdiri. "Wookie.."

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk bergegas menghampiri Yesung meski tubuh bagian belakangnya masih terasa nyeri. Ia memapah Yesung dengan hati-hati. "Hyung, jangan banyak bergerak!"

Yesung mendorong Eunhyuk dan mencoba berjalan. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk dengan langkah yang terhuyung. Ia mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya. Kenapa hyung-nya itu begitu keras kepala? Dia pun mencoba memapah Yesung sekali lagi. "Hyung–"

"LEPAS!" teriak Yesung. Ia mendorong Eunhyuk sedikit lebih kuat. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu hampir terjatuh jika saja Donghae tidak menahannya.

"Dia hanya ingin membantumu, hyung. TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP LEBIH BAIK?" balas Donghae tak kalah keras. Ia tidak suka kekasihnya dibentak.

"Hae!" Eunhyuk menepuk dada Donghae. "Jangan begitu!"

Yesung sama sekali tak peduli. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan membiarkan airmatanya turun begitu saja. "Wookie.. kau dimana, chagi?" isaknya.

Donghae menghela napas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Pemuda ikan itu memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam saku kemeja Yesung. "Carilah dia. Kau bisa membawa motorku," ucapnya. Dia memang menitipkan motornya sejak pagi di Manor milik Siwon dan lebih memilih menumpang di mobil pemuda kaya raya itu. "Aku akan menghubungi beberapa penjagaku untuk membantumu."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae dengan penuh arti.

Donghae memutar matanya. Dia sudah tahu jika dia tidak akan mungkin mendapat kata terimakasih dari Yesung. "Ya ya ya.. tidak perlu berterimakasih!"

Yesung mengembangkan sebuah senyum dan memeluk Donghae sekilas. "Terimakasih, Hae," bisiknya teramat pelan.

Donghae mematung. "Ah.. N-ne. Sama-sama, hyung.."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Matanya menatap tajam dua orang wanita yang sedang asyik berbincang sambil melihat foto-foto Siwon semasa kecil. Kedua wanita itu mendongak dengan kaget.

"Kenapa Mommy tega membuat Yesung hyung menjadi babak belur seperti itu?" tanya Siwon marah.

Nyonya Choi bangun dari sofa empuk yang didudukinya. "Wonnie, inikah sambutanmu saat Mommy pulang, Nak?" tanyanya lembut dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Siwon membuang muka. Ia sangat ingin merengkuh ibu tirinya itu dengan sangat hangat. Ia sangat merindukan ibu tirinya itu. Tapi, tindakan wanita itu membuat Siwon harus berpikir ulang tentang keinginannya. "Inikah hal yang Mommy lakukan untuk mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku?" balasnya sinis.

"Siwon oppa!"

"Jangan ikut campur, Yoona!" seru Siwon.

Nyonya Choi meremas bahu Yoona. Mencoba menyabarkan hati gadis licik itu. "Jangan begitu pada calon istrimu, Wonnie!"

Siwon tercekat. "Calon istri?"

Nyonya Choi mengangguk. "Ne, Mommy sudah berbicara dengan Appa dan Umma-nya Yoona. Kita hanya perlu berbicara dengan Daddy-mu."

Siwon menggeleng keras. "Aku tidak mau, Mommy! Aku tidak mencintai Yoona! Aku mencintai–"

"Siapa? Pemuda bernama Kim Heechul itu?" potong Nyonya Choi. "Dia hanya seorang pemuda kotor tanpa agama, Siwon! Dia tidak pantas untukmu. Ingatlah pada Tuhan-mu, Wonnie!"

Siwon mundur beberapa langkah dengan syok. "Da-darimana Mommy tahu?" tanyanya. Ia kembali teringat pada Yesung. Mungkinkah Yesung babak belur seperti itu karena menolong Heechul? Jadi.. dimana Heechul? Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Heechul tidak ada?

"Itu tidak penting, oppa. Yang terpenting sekarang, dia sudah pergi dan kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi!" Yoona mencoba tersenyum manis. Ia sedikit jengkel saat Siwon dengan jelas berkata jika tidak mencintainya.

"Kalian tidak bisa memisahkan kami!" Siwon berbalik. Berniat mencari Heechul.

"Won.. Wonnieehh.."

Langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara ibunya yang kesulitan bernapas. Ia menengok dan matanya melebar. "Mom?" dengan tergesa ia menghampiri Nyonya Choi yang tengah meremas dadanya dengan kuat sambil berusaha bernapas. Wanita itu terduduk kembali di sofanya. Yoona ikut panik melihatnya.

Nyonya Choi menggenggam tangan putranya. "Ja-jangan pergi, Won.. Mommy mohon, Won.. Hh.. K-kau harus menikah dengan Yoona.."

Siwon menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh ibunya. Tangan kecil dan lemah ibunya itu terasa sangat dingin. Siapa yang harus dia pilih? Heechul atau ibunya?

Siwon menunduk frustasi. "Aku akan tetap disini, Mommy. Jangan khawatir, akan kulakukan semua keinginan Mommy," ucap pemuda Choi itu akhirnya. Ia merasakan matanya yang memanas. 'Maaf, Chullie hyung.. Maaf..'

.

.

.

.

.

Buuukk! "Akkhh.." Hangeng jatuh tersungkur setelah seorang lelaki berbadan besar membanting tubuhnya dengan keras ke aspal. Pemuda berdarah China itu berusaha untuk berdiri dan mencoba menghentak gerbang yang tertutup rapat. "Tu-Tuan Kim.. aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya! Kumohon dengarkan aku!"

Tuan Kim yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin di balik gerbang pun berbalik membelakangi Hangeng. "Pergilah, Choi Hangeng," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya yang lelah kemudian membukanya kembali. Kakinya yang lemah mulai terangkat dan menapaki jalan di depannya. Ia kembali teringat putra tunggalnya yang begitu ia cintai.

:: Flashback On ::

Tuan Kim membuka pintu kamar putranya dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya pemuda cantik yang menjadi anaknya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Heenim berdiri menyamping di sebelah cermin dengan tirai yang tertutup rapat dan menimbulkan kesan gelap di kamar luasnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan memainkan tirai berkain lembut di dekatnya.

Tuan Kim menghampiri Heenim yang masih memunggunginya. Ia menyentuh bahu kiri putranya dengan lembut. "Heenim.."

Heenim tersentak kaget dan buru-buru mengusap airmata dipipinya. Ia berbalik dan menarik sebuah senyuman. "Appa, kau mengagetkanku," keluhnya.

Senyum Tuan Choi memudar dan berganti air muka khawatir. Ia menyentuh pipi kiri namja berambut coklat pelana dihadapannya. "Kau menangis? Apakah ada masalah?"

Heenim mencoba melebarkan senyumnya. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak menangis, Appa. Tidak ada masalah."

"Oh.." Tuan Kim mengangguk mengerti. "Kau ada waktu?"

"Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Gantilah pakaianmu. Kita akan segera bertemu dengan calon pendampingmu," ujar Tuan Kim dengan santai.

Heechul membuka mulutnya dengan tatapan syok. "Pendamping?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Appa sudah menjodohkanmu sejak umurmu lima tahun."

Sorot mata Heechul semakin syok akibat ucapan ayahnya. "Appa.." lirihnya pilu. "Kenapa.. kenapa melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya sedih.

Tuan Kim menautkan kedua alisnya. "Heenim? Wae? Kau tidak suka? Appa hanya berusaha memberikan pendamping yang tepat untukmu, Nak.."

"Appa tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku. Appa bertindak semau Appa! Apa Appa tahu jika aku mencintai orang lain? Apa Appa juga tahu jika aku sedang mengandung anaknya?!" seru Heenim. Ia selalu menghormati ayahnya. Meski ia orang yang bermulut tajam dan suka bertindak serampangan serta sesuka hati, ia tetap bersikap patuh pada ayahnya. Karena lelaki bertubuh tegap itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Ia tidak bisa lagi.

Jantung Tuan Kim berdetak lebih cepat. "Kau.. hamil?" Kedua kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia memutar tubuh dan bersandar pada tembok supaya tidak jatuh.

Heenim menunduk dengan takut. "Maaf, Appa.."

"Gugurkan!" sentak Tuan Kim tegas. Ia tidak mau Heenim membuatnya malu. Apa yang harus ia katakana pada Tuan Choi? Ia hanya ingin memiliki menantu dari keluarga Choi. Bukan lelaki sembarangan yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya.

Heenim mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. "Appa…?"

"Appa membiarkan adanya rahim diperutmu untuk mengandung keturunan keluarga Choi, bukan pemuda lain yang Appa saja tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana orangnya." Tuan Kim berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi datar. "Beberapa pengawal Appa akan mengantarmu. Bersiaplah, Heenim."

"Appa..!" Heenim jatuh berlutut dan memeluk kaki kanan Tuan Kim. Airmata turun dengan deras dari mata black pearl-nya. "Jangan lakukan ini, Appa! Dia anakku. Dia cucu Appa..!"

Tuan Kim menghentakkan kakinya. "Appa tidak menginginkannya, Heenim. Janin itu buka cucu Appa!"

:: Flashback Off ::

Tuan Kim menekan jantungnya yang terasa perih. Lelaki beruban itu begitu ingin menghancurkan tubuh pemuda yang berani membuat anaknya hamil dan pergi darinya. Pemuda yang membuat segala rencana yang disusunnya semenjak putranya masih begitu belia gagal total. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Pemuda itu adalah Hangeng. Pemuda yang juga anak Tuan Choi. Tuan Kim tersenyum getir. Seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan cucu lebih cepat.

Tuan Kim mengangkat wajahnya memandang langit. 'Heenim, kau dimana, sayang? Bagaimana dengan cucu Appa? Pulanglah, sayang..'

"Tuan Kim, kau bisa memukulku sampai aku mati. Kau bisa mencambukku bahkan menusukku berkali-kali. Tapi, kumohon cari Heenim, Tuan. Maafkan dia karena ini semua bukan salahnya. Ini salahku! Tuan–"

"PERGI, HANGENG!" teriak Tuan Kim. Jantungnya terasa semakin sesak. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dibantu oleh seorang maid.

Tubuh Hangeng melorot duduk di depan gerbang. Ia berteriak frustasi tanpa peduli banyak pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar gerbang rumah megah Tuan Kim. "Heenim.. aku harus bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menghentikan tangisannya dan rautnya berubah bingung saat mobil yang dikendarainya dirasa bermasalah. Ia segera menepikan mobilnya. "Ada ap–" bibirnya berhenti berucap saat menyadari bensin mobil Siwon habis. "Ha-habis?" lirihnya tergugu. Dia tidak bisa menghindar lagi jika mobil yang dibawanya mogok.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak. Melihat seberapa jauh jarak antara mobilnya dengan mobil yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Jantungnya berdebar kuat mengetahui mobil metalik yang mengikutinya telah begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Ryeowook kembali memutar tubuhnya dengan gelisah. "A-apa yang harus kulakukan?" Bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan isakan kecil. "Hiks.. Yesung hyung.. aku takut.." Matanya berkeliling melihat keadaan sekitar. Mencoba mencari bantuan. Tapi apa yang bisa ia dapatkan saat malam telah lewat? Bahkan sekarang pagi hampir menjelang.

Ia terpaku melihat sebuah telepon umum di seberang jalan tempatnya berada. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang. Tapi.. apa dia punya cukup waktu? Ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Celakanya mobil itu semakin dekat padanya. Pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke seberang jalan.

Ryeowook merogoh saku celananya dengan gugup. "Koin.. mana? Kenapa tidak ada koin? Hahh.. bagaimana ini?" serunya panik.

Sebuah mobil hitam metalik berhenti tepat di belakang mobil yang dibawa Ryeowook. Dua orang pemuda bertubuh kekar keluar dari mobil itu.

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya dan wajahnya semakin panik. Kenapa bisa mengejarnya? Apa mereka juga orang suruhan Yoona?

Seorang pemuda menangkap kepalan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat tingkah seperti akan meninju seseorang. Ryeowook mundur dengan takut.

"Dimana Kim Heechul?" tanya lelaki yang lain yang wajahnya memiliki sebuah luka memanjang.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "A-aku tidak tahu!" ucapnya. Ia mengambil langkah cepat, berlari sejauh yang ia bisa.

Kedua pemuda suruhan Yoona pun tak tinggal diam. Mereka mengejar Ryeowook dengan kaki panjang mereka. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk orang-orang bayaran seperti mereka.

Ryeowook terus berlari dengan napas terengah. Ia tidak pandai berolahraga. Dan ia sangat buruk dalam berlari. Beberapa kali ia memasuki gang-gang kecil yang tidak diketahuinya. Hingga akhirnya kakinya harus berhenti ketika ia memasuki sebuah gang yang buntu.

Lelaki berambut keriting sebahu yang acak-acakkan menyeringai lebar. "Mau kemana lagi kau?"

Ryeowook berbalik dan berjalan mundur. Airmata sudah menemani pipinya sejak tadi. "Per-pergi dariku! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Menjauh!"

"Jika kau katakan dimana Kim Heechul berada, kami tak akan menyakitimu, anak manis!" ucap si lelaki bercodet.

Ryeowook menggeleng keras. "Aku sudah bilang, AKU TIDAK TAHU!"

Si lelaki berambut keriting menggeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. "Bocah sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran!" Ia mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya. Bersiap meninju pipi tirus Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Yesung hyung..'

"AKKHHH…!" Tidak.. ini bukan teriakan Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu terdiam, lalu membuka matanya.

"Yesung hyung?" gumamnya cepat begitu melihat Yesung yang berhasil memukul tengkuk lelaki berambut keriting itu dengan sebatang besi panjang yang dibawanya.

"Memanggil namaku terus, eoh?" Yesung mencoba tersenyum pada Ryeowook namun yang terpatri di bibirnya malah sebuah rintihan kecil. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan semua itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki suruhan Yoona. "Kau harus.. Hhh.. membayar airmata yang dikeluarkan kekasihku! Hhh.." Dengan tubuh yang belum bisa berdiri dengan tegap, ia mengangkat besinya tinggi-tinggi, mencoba memukul lelaki keriting itu kembali

Si lelaki bercodet tak tinggal diam. Ia dengan sigap menendang dada Yesung dengan kaki kanannya. Yesung terdorong jatuh sementara Ryeowook memekik kaget. Pemuda mungil itu mendorong si pria bercodet dan berlari menghampiri Yesung. Ia berlutut dan memeluk Yesung kuat-kuat.

"Cukup! Kalian tidak boleh menyakitinya!" seru Ryeowook.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya, menyelipkannya di belakang kepala Ryeowook. "Wookie.." Ia begitu ingin meneruskan kata-katanya, 'Jangan disini, chagi. Berbahaya.. kau harus lari!'. Tapi bibirnya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berbicara sebanyak itu. Ia hanya bisa menggumamkan nama kekasihnya.

Si lelaki bercodet tersenyum sinis. Ia mengambil batangan besi yang tadi dibawa Yesung. "Pengganjal seperti kalian itu lebih baik dilenyapkan." Ia mengangkat tangannya, meniru gerakan Yesung.

Yesung mencoba menarik Ryeowook untuk berlindung dibelakangnya. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya terluka. Cukup dia saja. Namun, entah tenaga Yesung yang begitu lemah atau pelukan Ryeowook yang terlalu erat. Namja mungil itu tetap berada di depan Yesung, kekeh memeluknya walau dengan tubuh bergetar. Yesung menghela napas. Kekasihnya terlalu keras kepala. Ryeowook tidak perlu melindunginya jika tubuh mungilnya saja menjerit takut. Berkeringat dan bergetar hebat.

Jlep! Sebuah belati menancap tepat di punggung lebar lelaki bayaran itu. Dia berteriak kesakitan dan menjatuhkan besi di tangannya. Lelaki akhir tiga puluhan itu merangkak jatuh sembari bertopang pada lutut dan telapak tangannya.

"Yes!" Donghae berteriak girang. "Lihat, Hyukkie. Aku berhasil mengenainya dalam jarak sejauh ini. Kau harus menemaniku sepanjang malam!" ucapnya senang sambil mencolek dagu Eunhyuk. Tidak peduli walau tingkahnya yang kekanakkan membuat lima pengawal yang dibawanya mencoba menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah. Tahu begini ia tidak mungkin mau bertaruh dengan Donghae. "Ishh.. Iya-iya! Sekarang cepat kau suruh pengawal-pengawalmu itu untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang suruhan Yoona!"

"Kalian dengar perintah kekasihku, 'kan? Cepat lakukan!" Donghae memeluk pinggang Eunhyuk dengan hati berbunga. Sungguh tak mengerti situasi yang terjadi. Kelima pengawalnya pun segera mematuhi perintahnya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook tersenyum lega. Pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasih Yesung itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Yesung yang penuh luka dan lebam. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Yesung balik. Sentuhan tangan lembut Ryeowook dipipinya membuatnya sama sekali tak merasakan sakit di tubuhnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Kalau kau tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak apa-apa." Mata sipit Yesung membentuk sebuah lengkungan senyum yang begitu manis.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk leher Yesung dan mengecup kepala kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Yesung meringis kesakitan merasakan kehiperan kekasihnya itu namun ia mencoba mengerti. Itulah rasa cinta yang Ryeowook tunjukkan padanya. "Umm~ aku seribu kali lebih mencintaimu," balasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul memeluk kakinya diatas kasur empuk yang didudukinya. Sebagian punggungnya menempel pada sandaran ranjang. Tak ada lampu disana, ia dengan sengaja mematikannya. Membiarkan kesunyian menemani kesendiriannya. Matanya yang berkilau bak mutiara hitam tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata cantiknya, tapi pemuda berwajah cantik itu sama sekali tidak terlelap.

Tirai putih dikamar kecil yang ditempatinya perlahan mendapat seberkas cahaya dari matahari yang mulai terbit. "The morning is broken," gumamnya setelah membuka mata. Mata indah itu terlihat lelah. Heechul memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lebih kuat. Mencari sisa aroma Siwon di tubuhnya. "Selamat pagi, Wonnie."

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan langkah berat ke kamarnya. Semalaman ia duduk di samping ibunya yang tidur dengan lelap, menemani wanita tua itu bersama Yoona. Gadis bertubuh tinggi nan ramping itu memaksa untuk tetap tinggal dan menemani Nyonya Choi bersama Siwon. Dan Siwon yakin itu hanya alasan Yoona. Gadis itu lebih sering menggodanya daripada menjaga ibunya. Duduk sedekat mungkin dengan Siwon, menaruh kepalanya di bahu Siwon, berpura-pura tertidur bersandarkan bahu kokoh Siwon dan memeluk lengan kiri Siwon dengan posesif.

Siwon membuang napasnya dari mulut. Apa benar gadis seperti itu yang akan menikah dengannya?

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menatap lantai putih mengkilat yang ditapakinya. Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut. Siwon baru sadar jika ia sudah berhenti tersenyum sejak tidak bertemu dengan Heechul pagi tadi. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum namun kemudian mendesah lelah. Senyumannya terlihat aneh dan konyol. Terlihat sekali jika dipaksakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. 'Berpikir jernih, Choi Siwon!' batinnya menyemangati diri.

Dirinya memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, lalu mendorongnya sampai terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya seakan melayang melihat sosok Heechul berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Tengah membaca komik bertanda kutip dengan tubuh tanpa busana yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Bibirnya sesekali menarik sebuah senyuman begitu membaca adegan yang menarik minatnya.

Siwon kembali dapat tersenyum sempurna begitu matanya menangkap sosok Heechul. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah pemuda cantik yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Chullie hyu-" langkah dan gerakan bibirnya terhenti seketika saat sosok Heechul memudar dari tempatnya berada. Tidak ada Heechul disana. Tempat tidur itu kosong. Senyum Siwon pun ikut memudar bersama lenyapnya Heechul.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, menggapai bantal yang sering Heechul gunakan, lalu menghirup wanginya dalam-dalam. Harum shampoo Heechul masih melekat kuat dibantal itu. Siwon kembali teringat saat ia menciumi rambut kepala Heechul setiap ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mata Siwon menerawang jauh. "Selamat pagi, Chullie hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menekan tombol yang berada di samping pintu lift. Ia berniat mencari makanan untuk mengganjal perutnya karena penginapan murah yang disewanya tidak seperti hotel yang menyiapkan makanan untuk para tamu. Sebenarnya pemuda berwajah cantik itu sama sekali tidak lapar. Melihat makanan hanya akan membuatnya mual, lalu muntah. Pagi tadi saja ia sudah muntah-muntah tak jelas setelah hidungnya membau parfum murah seorang wanita ber-make up tebal yang tak sengaja lewat di depannya.

Heechul mendengus sebal. Repot sekali mengandung janin dari anak orang kaya raya seperti Siwon. Sok bangsawan sekali. Pemuda Kim itu berharap anaknya tidak berulah jika ia memakan makanan murah. Dia harus berhemat karena cepat atau lambat uang Ryeowook yang diberikan padanya pasti akan habis. Sepertinya dia harus mencari pekerjaan. Karena mungkin saja Siwon..

..sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

Seperti cinta pertamanya yang juga meninggalkannya saat mengandung buah hati mereka. Heechul dengan cepat membelai perutnya. Kali ini ia akan menjaga anaknya dengan lebih baik. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kejadian lima tahun lalu kembali terulang.

Kepala bersurai hitamnya terangkat begitu pintu lift terbuka. Heechul menganga tak percaya dengan mata yang membulat. Bukan.. bukan karena sepasang pemuda di depannya yang sedang asyik bercumbu di pojok lift. Tapi..

Pemuda berambut brunette yang tengah menghisap leher pemuda cantik didepannya pun menoleh saat menyadari pintu lift yang terbuka. Ekspresinya yang datar berubah sama seperti Heechul. "Hee..

..nim?" gumamnya tak sanggup untuk percaya.

Wajah Heechul mengeras dengan mata berair. Ia berjalan mundur tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata lelaki itu. "Yun-Ho.." ucapnya terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: jennyluvera

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, MPREG, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 9

…Kepala bersurai hitamnya terangkat begitu pintu lift terbuka. Heechul menganga tak percaya dengan mata yang membulat. Bukan.. bukan karena sepasang pemuda di depannya yang sedang asyik bercumbu di pojok lift. Tapi..

Pemuda berambut brunette yang tengah menghisap leher pemuda cantik didepannya pun menoleh saat menyadari pintu lift yang terbuka. Ekspresinya yang datar berubah sama seperti Heechul. "Hee..

..nim?" gumamnya tak sanggup untuk percaya.

Wajah Heechul mengeras dengan mata berair. Ia berjalan mundur tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata lelaki itu. "Yun-Ho.." ucapnya terputus….

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 10

Pria cantik yang bersama Yunho buru-buru membenahi pakaiannya. Ia memeluk lengan Yunho dengan bingung. "Kau mengenalnya, Yunnie?" tanyanya.

Yunho tetap menatap Heechul. "Heenim.." katanya.

Heechul menggeleng keras. "K-kau salah orang," ucapnya dan segera berlari menjauh. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Yunho menarik langkahnya namun terhenti karena namja cantiknya masih tetap memeluk lengannya. Ia berbalik dan membelai pipi namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. "Boo, kembali ke penginapan! Aku ada urusan sebentar, ne?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh walau ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan segera mengejar Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Menguncinya dengan tangan bergetar. Tubuh kecilnya berbalik, bersandar di pintu kemudian melorot jatuh. Tangan kirinya menekuk kedua kakinya yang terlipat dan tangan kanannya membekap mulutnya supaya isakan dari bibirnya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Yunho mengetuk keras pintu kamar Heechul. "Heenim, please… Buka pintunya… Aku ingin bicara, Heenim…"

"P-pergi!" seru Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau menemuiku, Heenim. Please…" Yunho memutar kenop pintu namun ternyata Heechul mengunci pintunya dari dalam.

Heechul memukul pintu sambil berteriak, "PERGI!"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI SEBELUM KAU MENEMUIKU!" sahut Yunho tak kalah berteriak. Ia menghela napas panjang. Emosi hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit diterima oleh Heechul. "Heenim, please… Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf.." sambungnya memelas.

Heechul menekan perutnya, "Maafmu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan bayiku…"

:: Flashback On ::

Pemuda cantik berambut coklat pelana mengetuk keras pintu rumah sederhana di hadapannya sampai menimbulkan kegaduhan. Raut wajahnya kalut bercampur ketakutan. "Yunhoooo..!" serunya.

Seorang pemuda tampan berumur 18 tahun yang seumuran dengan pemuda cantik itu membuka pintu dengan malas. "Hmm… wae?" sahutnya sembarang. Ia membuka matanya lebih lebar. "Heenim?"

Pemuda cantik bernama Heenim itu menggenggam tangan kanan Yunho. "Yunho, kumohon sembunyikan aku…"

Yunho melongokkan kepalanya menatap ujung gang rumahnya. Beberapa pria besar berjas hitam tampak sedang mencari-cari seseorang.

"Yunho!" panggil Heenim semakin panik. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan sahabat baiknya itu sudah berkeringat dingin sejak tadi.

Yunho membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Masuk!"

Heenim mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Cepat-cepat ia masuk sebelum Yunho berubah pikiran.

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang tamu kecil di rumah Yunho. Duduk saling berhadapan di sofa tua namja tampan itu. Heenim menatap botol-botol minuman keras di meja kayu yang membatasi duduknya dengan Yunho.

Yunho menuang minuman keras itu di gelas kecil dan menyodorkan pada Heenim namun Heenim menggeleng. Pemuda tampan itu pun bersikap tak peduli dan meneguk minumannya sendiri. Ia merasakan pahit minuman itu menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Kau membuat masalah apa lagi sampai dikejar-kejar orang suruhan Appamu?" tanya Yunho setelah menelan minumannya. "Kau mencuri?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" dumel Heenim.

"Oh, iya ya… Kau 'kan orang kaya, tentu saja tidak mungkin mencuri." Yunho tersenyum kecut. Ia menuang lagi minumannya, lalu meneguknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah sering bilang? Aku tidak suka jika kau membahas tentang status sosial!" Heechul mendekati Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? kau ada masalah? Tidak biasanya kau minum-minum seperti ini."

Yunho melirik Heenim sebentar. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Jessica yang membawakanku ini semua."

"Bohong!" ucap Heenim. "Sudah, jangan minum lagi!" Ia mencoba merebut gelas Yunho namun Yunho malah menjatuhkan gelasnya dan menarik Heenim sampai menimpa tubuhnya.

"Yun-Yunho.." Heenim menunduk takut. Terlebih lagi ketika Yunho mengembuskan napas tepat di wajahnya.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi begini?" Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Ini karenamu!"

Heenim mengangkat wajahnya tak terima. "Apa maksudmu? Aku—"

"Kau menghancurkan hatiku!" potong Yunho. "Setiap hari melihatmu bermesraan dengan Hangeng, menurutmu bagaimana perasaanku?"

Heenim tak berani menatap mata Yunho. "B-bukankah kita sahabat?"

Yunho berdecih. "Sahabat? Itu menurut pandanganmu! Apa kau pernah melihatku sebagai seorang lelaki yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat? Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya menekan perasaanmu selamu bertahun-tahun demi melihatmu bahagia?

"Saat senang karena menjadi kekasih Geunsuk, kau datang padaku. Saat kalian putus, kau menangis di dadaku. Ketika akhirnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan Hangeng, kau bercerita dengan penuh semangat padaku. Setiap hari memamerkan kemesraan kalian seolah hanya kalianlah pasangan yang ada di dunia ini.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir sakitnya aku yang melihatmu bersama orang lain? Pernahkan kau mengerti jika aku lebih sakit saat kau disakiti mantan-mantan kekasihmu? Kau tidak pernah peduli. Kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri!"

Heenim terisak pelan. "A-aku tidak tahu… Maaf.."

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Heenim dan membawanya secara paksa ke kamarnya.

"K-kau mau apa, Yun? Turunkah aku!" Heenim memukuli dada Yunho.

"Biar kuberi tahu rasanya disakiti, Heenim.."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit masih terlalu gelap untuk membangunkan manusia dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda cantik itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan jikapun ia sempat memejamkan mata, itu karena sakit yang amat sangat sampai ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Heenim membuka mata masahnya sambil menggigit bibir dan meremas pinggulnya. Tubuh bagian belakangnya terasa sangat perih karena siksaan Yunho semalaman penuh. Seluruh badannya pun terasa lengket karena cairan putih yang mengotorinya. Ia menangis tertahan. Seharusnya ia tidak mendatangi Yunho. Sahabatnya itu kini telah berubah menjadi pemuda biadab penggila seks dan menjadikannya sebagai budak nafsunya.

Pria cantik itu turun dari ranjang reot yang ditidurinya bersama Yunho. Berjalan dengan langkah terseok dan memunguti pakaiannya. Heenim memakai pakaiannya dengan wajah berurai air mata. Kenapa semua kesialan menimpanya terus-menerus?

Hangeng tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar. Heenim pun baru menyadari kehamilannya setelah janin itu berusia sekitar tiga setengah bulan di perutnya. Ayahnya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal juga memaksanya untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Dan kini sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya malah memperkosanya.

Heenim kembali berdiri. Membuat gerakan sepelan mungkin agar Yunho tidak terbangun dan menyakitinya lagi. ia berniat memakai celananya namun rasa sakit yang amat sangat menekan perutnya. Heenim tercekat dengan raut kesakitan.

"Uhh…" Ia jatuh berlutut. Membenturkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin sambil memeluk perutnya dengan kaki menekuk. Tubuhnya menyamping dan ia menggigit bibirnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

"A-ackk.. sakit.." ringis Heenim. Darah kental menetes dari bagian selatan tubuhnya, disusul darah yang lain sampai mengucur deras menuruni tungkainya. Heenim menangis semakin keras. "Sakit… Hannie, sakit…"

Yunho terbangun karena tangisan Heenim yang bercampur jeritan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan napasnya seolah berhenti. "HEENIM!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memijit pangkal hidungnya dengan wajah lelah. Ditangannya ada beberapa kertas yang menerangkan tentang biaya rumah sakit yang ditanggungnya karena operasi Heenim. Ya, Heenim keguguran karena kesalahannya.

Yunho membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. "Yunho… kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

"Yunho oppa?"

Yunho menoleh. "Jessica? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jessica menepuk perutnya. "Aborsi," jawabnya enteng.

Yunho menggeleng kesal. Adiknya ini sudah benar-benar rusak. Keluar dari sekolah sejak SMP, hidup di bar, menjadi pemuas pria-pria tua bahkan mengedarkan narkoba. "Yang ke berapa?"

"Tak terhitung," sahut Jessica sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau sakit?"

Sekali lagi Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. Heenim… Heenim keguguran."

Jessica tampak terkejut. "Wah, tak kusangka Heenim oppa—"

"Dia pemuda baik-baik, Jess!" potong Yunho kalut.

"Tenang, oppa. Aku hanya ingin bilang ternyata Heenim oppa bisa hamil juga. Aku tidak bilang kalau dia pria jalang sepertiku, 'kan?" Jessica terkekeh pelan.

"Jess!"

"Yeah, maaf.." ucap Jessica mengalah. Matanya beralih pada kertas-kertas di tangan Yunho. Dengan kilat ia merebut lembaran itu. "Hm? Biaya operasi? Untuk apa kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Heenim oppa 'kan anak orang kaya. Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menghamilinya, eoh?"

Yunho hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin masalah semakin besar. "Kembalikan!"

Jessica mengembalikan kertas-kertas itu. "Memangnya kau punya uang?"

"Aku akan mencarinya," ucap Yunho yakin.

"Kau pikir mudah mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam tempo singkat?" cibir Jessica. "Butuh bantuanku?"

"Tidak," Yunho menjawab datar.

"Harga dirimu tinggi sekali sih, oppa? Aku 'kan hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Yunho.

Jessica tertawa kecil. "Kau sangat mengenalku ya, oppa? Mudah saja, berikan Heenim oppa padaku, eotteokhe?"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Jess?" selidik Yunho.

"Ra-ha-si-a! cukup katakan 'ya' dan aku akan membantumu membayar biaya rumah sakit. Setelah ini kau tidak akan punya beban. Kau bisa hidup tenang, mencari kekasih baru, tentunya pria cantik tidak hanya Heenim oppa saja, bukan?" Jessica memainkan rambut pirangnya sambil mengerling nakal.

Yunho berpikir sejenak. "Mm.. okay.." kata Yunho ragu. "Biarkan aku menemuinya dulu."

Jessica menggenggam tangan Yunho seraya menggeleng. "Dia milikku. Kau tidak boleh menemuinya!"

"Tapi, Jess—"

"Tidak ya tidak! Lakukan sesuai perintahku!"

Yunho mendesah keras. "Fine! Aku pergi!"

:: Flashback Off ::

"A-apa kau tahu? Jessica menjualku pada mucikari? Membuatku menjadi lelaki pelacur selama bertahun-tahun?" Senyum pahit menghias bibir Heechul.

Yunho kehilangan kendali atas napas yang dihirupnya. "Apa…?"

"Kau dan adikmu… kalian sama saja," Heechul kembali berdecih. "Si kakak menggagahiku sampai aku keguguran dan si adik menjualku pada mucikari sebagai balas jasa atas biaya yang ditanggungnya di rumah sakit. Kompak sekali."

Yunho tertohok, "Heenim—"

"Heenim sudah mati. Pergilah, Yun. Anggap kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

"Tapi, Heenim—"

"Aku mohon, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho menunduk. "Aku mengerti. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Heenim. Annyeong.." Yunho mengelus daun pintu yang tertutup rapat itu dan melangkah pergi.

Heechul membenturkan belakang kepalanya ke pintu. "Yunho.." gumamnya teramat lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon beberapa kali. "Oppa, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Siwon mendengus sebal. Dia baru saja ingin tidur sambil memeluk bantal Heechul jika saja gadis berambut panjang itu tidak mengganggunya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. "Ya, aku disini."

Yoona membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar. "Oppa, aku dan Mommy sudah memasak makanan untuk sarapan kita. Ayo, kita turun!"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mommy?"

"Ya, ada yang salah?" tanya Yoona polos.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Bahkan sekarang Yoona sudah memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Mommy. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah, Yoona. Kau keluarlah, aku akan mandi sebentar."

"Jangan lama-lama!" ucap Yoona dengan tingkah manjanya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Yoona menjauh dari kamarnya.

Klek. Siwon mengernyit. Kakinya seperti menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mengambil sebuah testpack yang tadi ia injak. Ada dua garis yang tidak ia mengerti disana. "Ini… milik siapa?"

Matanya beralih pada tutup closed. Ada plastik bekas kemasan testpack. Siwon memungutnya dan membaca keterangan yang tertera di kemasan itu. Tubuhnya menegang seketika. Mungkin saja… mungkin saja testpack itu milik Heechul. Hanya dia dan Heechul saja 'kan yang tinggal dikamarnya?

"Chullie hyung…" Siwon memijat dahinya. Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya berpisah dengan Heechul. Dia senang dengan kenyataan itu namun juga bingung dengan ibunya.

Pemuda Choi itu tersentak ketika suara dering telepon membuyarkan pikirannya. Ia bergegas menghampiri tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat gagang telepon yang ada di meja di samping ranjang. "Yoboseyo?"

"Tuan Muda…"

Siwon membulatkan matanya. "Yesung hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum di seberang sana. "Apa kabar, Tuan Muda?" sapanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu bagaimana?" Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Wookie sudah mengobatiku," jawab Yesung.

"Maafkan Mommy, Yesung hyung," pinta Siwon.

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Tentu, Tuan Muda. Dia hanya sedang terpengaruh oleh Nona Yoona."

"Hyung! Aku juga mau bicara dengan Siwon! Berikan teleponnya!"

Siwon menautkan alisnya mendengar suara Donghae. Apa Yesung berada di rumah Donghae?

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Donghae! Bermainlah dengan Eunhyuk!"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Disuruh bermain…"

"Bukankah kau memang anak kecil, Hae?"

Kali ini Siwon mendengar suara Eunhyuk. "Hyungdeul?"

Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Memaksa Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk mengunci mulut mereka. "Maaf, Tuan Muda."

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Siwon. "Kau ada di rumah Donghae hyung, hyung?"

"Ya. Tuan Muda, apa Tuan Kim Heechul sudah menghubungimu?" Yesung menghapus noda makanan di sudut bibir Ryeowook. Namja kecilnya itu tengah makan di atas tempat tidur mereka. "Makan di meja makan, chagi!" bisiknya.

"Aku mau sama Yesung hyung!" balas Ryeowook tak kalah berbisik supaya Siwon tidak terganggu.

Siwon terkesiap. "Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi bersama Wookie ketika orang-orang suruhan Nona Yoona menghajarku."

"Apa Wookie tahu dimana Chullie hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya, dia tahu. Ryeowook membawanya ke sebuah penginapan," sahut Yesung.

"Bisa kau beritahu alamatnya?" pinta Siwon berharap.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona menutup teleponnya dengan cukup keras. Telepon di kamar Siwon dan di lantai bawah memiliki sambungan yang sama sehingga Yoona bisa mendengarkan percakapan Siwon dan Yesung.

Gadis bermata coklat itu meremas ujung baju cantiknya. Matanya menatap tajam ke satu arah—foto Siwon yang terpajang di dinding—dan bibirnya bergetar. "Kau tidak boleh, bersamanya, oppa. Kau hanya boleh bersamaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng berdiri di depan manor megah keluarganya. Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu mengangkat kepalanya, mengagumi besarnya rumah yang telah ia tinggalkan selama lima tahun. Balkon bercat biru disana mengingatkannya pada saat remaja dulu. Ia sering menatap bintang bersama adik lelakinya yang manja dan pasti akan langsung berdebat tentang nama rasi bintang di langit.

Matanya beralih pada pelataran rumah yang luas dipenuhi pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga cantik. Pasti Eunhyuk yang merawat bunga-bunga itu bersama Ryeowook. Hangeng semakin ingin merasakan masakan Ryeowook seperti saat kekasih Yesung itu masih belia. Dia sangat pandai memasak.

Halaman itu kembali mengingatkan Hangeng pada Siwon. Mereka sering bermain sepak bola disana bersama para valet. Dan ketika selesai bermain, Yesung pasti akan menggerutu tanpa henti karena Ryeowook kelelahan sehabis bermain seharian. Hangeng tersenyum kecil. Masihkah Yesung menjadi butler yang sok dingin dan tegas?

Pemuda tampan itu membalik tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara mobil mendekatinya. Ia tersentak kemudian terduduk jatuh tepat saat mobil itu di depannya.

Sang sopir membuka pintu mobil audy itu dan menganga kaget. "Tuan Muda?"

Seorang pria paruh baya menyusul keluar dari mobil. "Han, apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil berdecak. Tuan Choi menghampiri putra sulungnya dan membantunya berdiri.

Hangeng membersihkan kedua tangannya yang terkena pasir dan debu. "Tidak ada, Papa. Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Papa juga pulang ke Korea?"

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Papa mengkhawatirkanmu, Han. Sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Kim?"

Hangeng terkesiap kemudian tersenyum. Papa tirinya repot-repot datang hanya karena mengkhawatirkannya. Ia membungkuk kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih pada penjaga yang membukakan pintu gerbang. Dia berbeda dengan Siwon yang bersikap tidak peduli atau kadang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah."

Tuan Choi menekan kedua rahang Hangeng dan menolehkannya ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. "Wah, kenapa anak Papa yang satu ini tidak dihajar?" godanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Hangeng. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju manor. "Tidak banyak yang berubah dari Manor Choi."

"Manor Choi tidak akan pernah berubah, Han. Akan selalu menjadi rumah tempat kita bernaung dan berkumpul dalam suasana penuh suka cita."

"Mm… Papa benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoona mengunyah lamat-lamat makanannya tanpa selera. Seringkali gadis berambut panjang itu menengok ke arah tangga yang berdekatan dengan meja makan.

"Ada apa, Yoona?" Nyonya Choi menaruh tangan kirinya di atas tangan kanan Yoona.

Yoona menoleh dan tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Siwon oppa belum turun.."

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Nyonya Choi menenangkan. Wanita berdarah China itu menengok ke arah tangga dan menarik sebuah senyum ketika Siwon bergegas turun dengan langkah lebar dari atas. "Itu dia."

Yoona ikut mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum cerah karena orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang namun senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat Siwon tidak berjalan menuju meja makan tapi malah ke arah yang sebaliknya.

"Wonnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya Nyonya Choi.

Langkah Siwon terhenti. Ia yang sebelumnya berniat keluar dari manor pun akhirnya membalik tubuhnya. "Mm… Pergi, Mommy," jawabnya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Yoona yang menatap lurus ke piring makannya sambil menusuk daging sapi mudanya dengan garpu. Gadis itu tampak marah.

Nyonya Choi bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Mendekati sang putra dan mengusap bahu lebarnya. "Kemana?"

Kepala Siwon tertunduk. "Menemui Heechul hyung," jawabnya jujur.

Mata lembut Nyonya Choi seketika berkilat marah. "Siwon! Kau sudah berjanji pada Mommy kalau—"

"Tapi dia sedang hamil, Mommy! Dan itu anakku.." sela Siwon.

"Anak? Anak siapa?" Tuan Choi berdiri di depan pintu dengan dahi mengernyit bingung.

Yoona membanting garpunya ke piring, lalu berdiri. "Oppa bohong! Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil!" tukasnya.

Hangeng tersentak. Laki-laki? Hamil? "Heenim.." gumamnya tak terdengar.

"Tapi Heechul hyung bisa!" ucap Siwon tak mau kalah. Ia melemparkan sebuah testpack ke lantai. "Itu buktinya! Heechul hyung mengandung anakku, Mommy!"

"Mwo?" seru Tuan Choi. Ia menekan dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin kedua putranya menghamili orang diluar nikah? Dan mereka sama-sama laki-laki! Dulu Hangeng, sekarang Siwon, Tuan Choi benar-benar ingin mencambuk tubuh putra-putra tampannya itu.

"Tidak… Tidak boleh! Kau hanya boleh menikah dengan Yoona, Siwon!" tegas Nyonya Choi.

"Mommy, aku harus menikahi Heechul hyung, bukan Yoona!"

"Dia hanya lelaki murahan, oppa. Bisa saja dia hamil dengan laki-laki lain," kata Yoona.

"YOONA!" Siwon menatap tajam Yoona.

"Hentikan!" sergah Tuan Choi. Ia melirik Siwon, "Siwon, temui pemuda bernama Heechul itu!"

Bibir Siwon melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman. "Terimakasih, Daddy!" Tuan Choi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak boleh! Kenapa kau malah memihak padanya, yeobo?" sentak Nyonya Choi kesal.

Tuan Choi mengangkat bahu. "Kita perlu bicara, sayang. Ajak juga calon menantu pilihanmu itu!"

Bibir Yoona sedikit terbuka, antara kaget dan bingung. 'Tidak… aku harus mengejar Siwon oppa, bukan mengobrol dengan orang-orang bau tanah seperti mereka!' pikirnya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Siwon sudah berada di depan pintu. "Oppa!"

Hangeng menepuk bahu adik tirinya. "Siwon.."

Siwon menoleh, "Hyung?"

"Cepat pergi, akan kuurus gadis cantik calon istrimu itu," ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ambil pun aku tidak keberatan," sahut Siwon tak peduli dan melesat pergi.

"Seharusnya kau bilang terimakasih," dumel Hangeng. 'Setidaknya… akan ada pasangan yang bisa bersatu,meski itu bukan aku,' batin Hangeng. Ia mencekal tangan kanan Yoona saat gadis itu hampir melewatinya yang bersandar di pintu. "Mau kemana, Nona Manis? Apa kau tidak dengar ucapan calon ayah mertuamu itu?" godanya.

"Lepas!" Yoona menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tak nyaman. Mata indahnya menatap lurus pada mobil Siwon yang mulai meninggalkan manor. "Oppaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh…" Heechul menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terlentang berubah menjadi menyamping menghadap kanan. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda lunak dan basah meliuk-liuk di leher kirinya. "Ngh.."

"Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama, hyung. Waktunya makan siang," bisik seseorang di telinganya.

"Mmhh.." Heechul mengeratkan selimutnya. Sepertinya tadi dia tidak tidur di tempat tidur, kenapa ada selimut? Dan suara siapa tadi? Bukankah dia hanya sendiri? Kenapa dia seperti mengenal suara itu?

Seperti suara Siwon. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. "SIWON!" teriaknya.

"Ne?" sahut Siwon. ia menangkup pipi Heechul dan memutarnya supaya menghadap ke arahnya. "Coba lihat, rasanya aku sudah tidak melihatmu selama sepuluh tahun.."

Heechul berusaha membendung airmatanya. Ia menyentuh pipi Siwon, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian hitam pemuda tegap itu. "Si-Siwon? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

Siwon menggeleng. Pemuda Choi itu menjulurkan lidahnya di leher Heechul. Membasahinya dengan saliva. "Memang ada mimpi senikmat ini?"

Heechul tertawa. Dipukulnya dada Siwon. "Kau masih tetap mesum seperti biasanya!"

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, rasanya kita benar-benar sudah tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun!" canda Siwon. Ia merengkuh Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. "Hah… betapa rindunya aku untuk memeluk tubuh ini.."

Heechul membalas pelukan Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak tidur semalaman karena kau tidak ada!"

"Aku tidak tersenyum seharian karena kau tidak ada!" balas Siwon.

Dan mereka tertawa keras bersama-sama karena kekonyolan yang mereka buat sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

RnR, please~ ^^ *puppy eyes*

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	11. Chapter 11

Maaf kalau banyak typo, saia buru2. Udah ditreakin Mama buat bobok T^T

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: Jenny Kim

Disclaimer: SiChul belong to each other

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warnings: Boys Love, Male Pregnancy, Typo(s), OOC.

Tengah hari yang menyenangkan untuk Siwon dan Heechul. Dua sejoli di mabuk asmara itu melahap makan siang mereka di atas kasur sambil mengobrol hingga mengundang gelak tawa.

Heechul menyapu keringat di dahi Siwon dengan lengannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan bertanya, "Gerah, ya?"

"Aniya," kilah Siwon. Ia kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Anak manja sepertimu pasti tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan kumuh tanpa AC," cibir Heechul.

"Uhuuk! Uhuuk! Uhrrm! M-mwo?" Siwon tersedak kaget karena hujatan Heechul. Kekasihnya itu terlihat tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya dan turun dari ranjang. Mata hijau terangnya mengikuti kemanapun Heechul melangkah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Aku yakin aku sudah menguncinya." Heechul menyingkap tirai dan membuka jendela. Mencari topik pembicaraan lain yang membuat rasa penasarannya tergugah.

"Bertanya pada penerima tamu di mana kamarmu, lalu meminta kunci duplikatnya," jawab Siwon santai. Ia ikut turun dari kasur dan mendekati Heechul.

"Semudah itu mendapat kuncinya?" Sebelah alis Heechul terangkat. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di kusen jendela. Menatap pemandangan indah kota Seoul dari ketinggian.

"Memanfaatkan ketampanan," gumam Siwon polos. Dengan erat ia memeluk pinggang Heechul dan mengelus perutnya.

Heechul menunduk. Menatap perutnya yang mendapat kehangatan dari tangan besar Siwon. Apakah pria yang baru lulus SMU ini tahu jika dia hamil?

"Dasar player!" umpat Heechul.

Siwon tersenyum kekanakan. "Niatnya 'kan supaya bisa bertemu denganmu," ucapnya membela diri.

"Tetap saja player! Dasar tukang selingkuh!" hardik Heechul. Ia melepas kasar pelukan Siwon. Berbalik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata arangnya menatap tajam Siwon.

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh, hyung! Sudahlah, tidak usah di bahas lagi! Kenapa saat aku masuk ke kamarmu, kau tidur meringkuk di depan pintu? Kau menangisi kepergianku, ya?" Siwon mengerling jahil.

Heechul memudarkan kerucut di bibirnya. Tangannya melemas dan terjatuh. Ia menunduk dalam. Mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk Siwon. Diremasnya baju bagian punggung Siwon. Apa dia harus jujur? Cerita ini akan sangat panjang….

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang sangat panjang?" Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang lurus kearah emerald yang selalu bersinar hangat tanpa keraguan padanya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Di salah satu ruang megah Manor Choi, terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan banyak kursi kayu beraksen klasik di samping kanan dan kirinya. Satu kursi di ujung utara serta satu kursi lagi di ujung selatan. Meja makan 'asli' keluarga Choi. Artinya, Tuan dan Nyonya Choi bersama kedua putra mereka haruslah makan di sana, bukan di meja makan dekat tangga seperti yang sering dilakukan Siwon—karena kakak dan kedua orang tuanya tidak ada—bersama para butler setianya yang kini berada di kediaman Donghae.

Tuan Choi duduk dengan santai di ujung meja di kursi Tuan Rumah. Ia menaruh kedua sikunya di atas meja sambil menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan oleh istrinya yang duduk di ujung yang berlainan arah.

Yoona duduk di sisi kiri meja, berhadapan dengan Hangeng—usaha Hangeng agar Yoona tidak kabur—sambil membuang muka. Merasa muak melihat pemuda China di depannya.

"Im Yoon Ah. Itu 'kan namamu?" tebak Tuan Choi datar.

Keheningan terusik oleh pertanyaan Tuan Choi padanya. Yoona menoleh ke kiri dan mengangguk kecil. "Ne, Daddy. Bagaimana Daddy bisa tahu?" tanyanya manis.

"Maaf, Yoona. Tapi yang menyetujui hubunganmu dengan putra bungsuku hanyalah istriku. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadikanmu menantuku, jadi tidak perlu memanggilku 'Daddy'!" kata Tuan Choi dingin.

Yoona tertohok. Ia meremas kain roknya dengan kasar sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Hangeng yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Yeobo! Kenapa berbicara sekasar itu pada calon menantu kita?" Nyonya Choi terlihat tidak terima.

"Kau mengambil keputusan tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya, sayang. Kau pikir Siwon hanya anakmu seorang?" Tuan Choi kembali berujar dingin. "Jika kau ingin tahu, Yoona bukanlah gadis yang baik. Kelicikannya mengalahkan seekor rubah," tambahnya.

"Anda tidak berhak menghina saya seperti ini, Paman! Terlebih lagi Anda tidak memiliki bukti!" seru Yoona mulai tersulut emosi.

"Tidak memiliki? Apa kau yakin? Jika kusebut nama Jaejoong dari marga Kim, apa kau masih ingin berkilah?" sindir Tuan Choi.

Yoona memandang Tuan Kim dengan wajah terkejut dan sedikit takut. "A-apa?"

"Kebetulan ayah Jaejoong dan aku cukup dekat, jadi aku tahu kalau kau menggoda putranya setengah tahun yang lalu. Memanfaatkan kedua orangtuanya untuk menekan Jaejoong dan memaksanya untuk bersama denganmu. Sayangnya Jaejoong adalah seorang gay dan dia mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dipaksa memutuskan kekasihnya dan berpindah padamu," ungkap Tuan Choi.

Hangeng berdecak. "Wah, strategimu selalu sama, ya? Menggoda pria kaya, memonopoli orangtuanya agar bisa mendapatkan pria itu juga. Tidak adakah cara yang lebih menjanjikan?"

"T-tidak!" Yoona mencoba menyangkal.

"Che, kau maniak pria kaya, eh?" ejek Hangeng.

"TIIDAAAAAAK!" Yoona berteriak keras. Ia melemparkan botol wine di depannya ke kepala Hangeng.

CRASH! Kepala Hangeng yang terkena hantaman botol wine yang sejak tadi hanya dijadikan pajangan di meja mengalami pendarahan pada dahinya. Ia menunduk sebentar dan menengok ke kanan. Berdecih sambil menggigit salah satu sudut bibirnya menahan perih. Untungnya botol itu tidak pecah saat membentur kepalanya atau luka yang didapatkannya akan jauh lebih parah.

"YOONA!" Teriak Nyonya Choi kalap. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengontrol emosinya saat putra yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri dilukai. Rasa sayang dan percayanya pada Yoona lenyap seketika. Kini ia sadar Yoona bukanlah gadis yang tepat untuk Siwon juga bukan gadis yang pantas menjadi menantu—siapapun—nya. Wanita berdarah China itu menangkup kedua pipi Hangeng dan mengangkatnya. Menatap khawatir putra kandungnya.

"Hannie, kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Choi. Tuan Choi mendekati istri dan anaknya kemudian mengusap kepala Hangeng. "Akan kusuruh sopir untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, Han. Sepertinya lukamu harus dijahit," tambah Tuan Choi.

Yoona berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia kehilangan kendali. Seharusnya dia tidak bertindak gegabah. Satu-satunya orang yang mendukung penuh pernikahannya dengan Siwon kini membencinya. Semuanya kacau. Tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai rencana.

Nyonya Choi menatap benci Yoona. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas luka yang kau torehkan di dahi putraku, Yoona! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi!"

"T-tidak! Ja-jangan, Mommy… jangaann!" Yoona menutup kedua telinganya sembari meremas rambutnya. Wajahnya tampak kalut dan ketakutan.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Mommy' lagi, Yoona! Aku jijik melihatmu!" tukas Nyonya Choi mutlak.

"Keluar dari Manor kami dan jangan pernah datang lagi atau kami akan benar-benar melaporkanmu pada polisi, Yoona," ancam Tuan Choi.

Yoona mengangguk takut. Ia menyambar tasnya dan bergegas keluar dari Manor Choi. Gadis berkaki jenjang itu tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang sopir—yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil Tuan Choi—karena tidak hati-hati. Tanpa peduli dia terus berlari.

Pria separuh baya bermarga Kim itu melirik bingung Yoona. Diapun hanya diam dan menghampiri Tuan Choi. Membungkuk hormat padanya selama beberapa saat. "Ada apa, Tuan?"

Tuan Choi tersenyum tipis pada orang kepercayaannya yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris sekaligus sopirnya kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti Siwon yang sejak kecil selalu dijaga oleh Yesung, Tuan Choi juga selalu dijaga oleh Pak Kim yang memang ayah Yesung. "Pak Kim, antarkan Hankyung ke rumah sakit, ne?"

"Baik, Tuan," ucap Pak Kim patuh.

Hangeng kembali tersenyum walau kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan terasa pusing karena lukanya. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat ibunya sadar jika Yoona bukan orang yang baik dan Siwon pun tidak perlu menikahi Yoona. Tidak sia-sia dia mengorbankan darahnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…dan aku tertidur karena kelelahan menangis setelah Yunho pergi," ucap Heechul menyudahi ceritanya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Siwon yang menegang dengan wajah sulit diartikan. Apa lelaki itu trenyuh dengan kisah hidupnya yang panjang dan penuh derita?

"Siapa… bisa ulangi siapa nama kekasih yang menghamilimu dan menghilang begitu saja setelah kalian lulus di SM High School?" tanya Siwon. 'Tuhan… jangan dia… kumohon jangan dia..'

"Hankyung. Choi Hankyung," jawab Heechul.

Siwon membuang muka dan membasahi bibir keringnya. SM High School… itu sekolah kakaknya, juga sekolahnya setelah dua tahun kelulusan kakaknya. Hankyung… pemuda China… Hankyung si pemuda China hanya kakaknya seorang. Tidak ada orang lain lagi…

"Wonnie, kenapa?" Heechul keheranan akan tingkah Siwon.

"Hyung…" panggil Siwon. Wajahnya kembali mengarah pada Heechul.

"Um?" Heechul menyamankan duduknya di tempat tidur.

"Dia hyungku."

Heechul melebarkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Choi Hankyung atau Hangeng… dia hyung tiriku," gumam Siwon dingin.

"Bohong!" Heechul tertawa hambar dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, saat dia lulus SMU, dia pergi ke China dan kuliah di sana. Dia tinggal bersama Papa kandungnya," kata Siwon.

Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Menutup mata dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Apa lagi sekarang? Hangeng dan Siwon bersaudara? Keduanya adalah kekasih Heechul—Hangeng pergi tanpa mengatakan kata perpisahan pada hubungan mereka—dan keduanya juga menghamili Heechul?

Rasa geli yang merambat di lehernya membuat Heechul kembali memancarkan mata arangnya. Ternyata Siwon menaruh wajahnya di ceruk leher Heechul. Heechul mencoba tersenyum dan mengusap belakang kepala Siwon.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Siwon. Suaranya terdengar berat.

"Hankyung?" Heechul tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah, kami 'kan memang tidak pernah put—"

"Kau mencintaiku! Kau pernah mengatakan itu! Jadi kau milikku!" Siwon memotong ucapan Heechul. Pelukannya semakin erat sampai membuat dada Heechul terasa sesak.

"Ughhhh…! Siwon… kau bisa membunuhku!" Heechul menepuk-nepuk punggung Siwon.

Siwon buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menunduk dan bergumam pelan, "Maaf."

Heechul mengerling jahil dan merundukkan kepalanya supaya kedua wajah mereka tetap berhadapan. Pria cantik itu mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat bibir Siwon yang merengut. Dengan kilat ia mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Aku mencintaimu, tentu saja. Hankyung hanya masa laluku, kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu!" kata Heechul.

Perlahan kerucut di bibir Siwon memudar. Ia menatap intens Heechul. Senyumnya merekah mengetahui tidak ada kebohongan dari sang kekasih.

"Itulah yang seharusnya!" kata Siwon dengan riang.

Heechul terkekeh. Benarkah namja manja dan kekanakan ini adalah ayah dari janin dalam perutnya? Sungguh mengejutkan, dia sangat lucu di lingkungan dan sangat mesum di ranjang. Dua kepribadian yang mampu membuat Heechul berdecak dan menggeleng kewalahan.

"Siwonnie.."

"Ne?"

"Aku hamil."

"…"

"Siwonnie!"

"Apa masih bisa berhubungan intim saat kau hamil?"

"DASAR MESUM!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tok tok tok!

Suara ketukan pintu sedikitpun tak berhasil membangunkan tidur lelap Siwon dan Heechul walau hari masih belum terlalu gelap. Keduanya tampak kelelahan setelah bermain hal yang tidak-tidak.

Seorang pemuda manis menarik-narik lengan baju kekasihnya yang tampan. "Hyung.. hyung!" panggilnya dengan suara tenor yang amat manis.

Si namja tampan berjas hitam menoleh. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan si manis. "Waeyo, chagi?"

"Kenapa Tuan Muda dan Heechul hyung tidak membuka pintu? Apa mereka tidak ada di dalam?" tanya Ryeowook. "Atau mereka sedang berhubungan.." Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan menggantinya dengan bahasa isyarat. Membuat pose seperti telinga kelinci yang bergerak-gerak dengan jarinya di samping kanan dan kiri kepalanya.

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan Ryeowook. Ia mengacak lembut rambut Ryeowook kemudian menarik kepala Ryeowook sampai bersembunyi di dadanya. "Anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Ukh!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yesung dengan mata bulat besarnya yang jernih. "Aku sudah besar! Sudah delapan belas tahun!"

"Ne.. ne.." Yesung mengalah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melepaskan pelukannya. Beralih pada pintu kamar Heechul dan memutar kenopnya.

Pintu terbuka. Yesung berdecak pelan. Tidak ada orang yang lebih ceroboh dari pasangan kuda dan kucing itu.

"Hyung.. hyung! Kok dibuka sih? Nanti dimarahin lho!" ucap Ryeowook menakut-nakuti.

Yesung menaikkan alis kirinya. "Sejak kapan ada yang berani memarahiku?" gumamnya dengan nada penuh kuasa. Ryeowook tidak berniat melanjutkan. Ia hanya diam dan bergelayut di lengan Yesung.

"Tuan Muda, Anda lebih memilih bangun atau menerima guyuran air kamar mandi?" tanya Yesung sinis.

Mata Siwon langsung terbuka lebar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan cepat. "Aniya! Aku sudah bangun!"

Yesung menyeringai. "Bangunkan Tuan Kim Heechul! Kita harus pulang ke Manor."

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk~" keluh Siwon. Matanya yang masih terasa berat sehabis bangun tampak berair ketika dia menguap lebar.

"Tuan…"

Hawa dingin yang menusuk memenuhi ruangan. Siwon meneguk ludah pahit. "Arra, arra hyung…" ucapnya takut.

"Yesung hyung seperti setan," ucap Ryeowook polos.

"Setan bukan levelku, chagi," sahut Yesung tak peduli.

Siwon berbalik menindih Heechul. Ia bertumpu pada kedua paha Heechul yang masih mengangkang lebar. Sebuah kecupan singkat mampir ke leher Heechul, diikuti oleh jilatan kemudian hisapan.

"Unghh…" Heechul melenguh nikmat. Tanda merah yang memenuhi lehernya bertambah satu lagi. Kepalanya terangkat ke atas. Memberikan akses lebih luas untuk seseorang yang menandainya.

"Hyung.. bangun~" Siwon menggerayangi paha mulus Heechul. Meraba penis Heechul yang juga dipenuhi kissmark.

Ryeowook yang penasaran mencoba mengintip Siwon. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan tangan Siwon di balik selimutnya. Namun Yesung segera menarik tangannya dan kembali menyembunyikan kepala Ryeowook di dadanya.

"Jangan nakal, chagi!" bisik Yesung seakan berkata kau—mengintip—artinya—kau—mati. "Kusuruh kau membangunkannya, Tuan Muda. Bukan menambah ronde!"

Siwon menoleh kebelakang sambil cengengesan. "Dia terlalu seksi untuk kuanggurkan, hyung."

"Sudah lama tanganku tidak kugunakan untuk menjitak kepala seseorang," kata Yesung.

Siwon diam seribu bahasa. Ia beralih pada Heechul. Mengguncang pelan bahunya supaya pemuda cantik itu terbangun.

"Ugh.. aku masih lelah, Wonnie. Jangan minta tambah lagi!" geram Heechul sambil menepis tangan Siwon.

"Hyung, cepat bangun! Aku tidak mau dijitak Yesung hyung!" bujuk Siwon memelas.

"Dia saja tidak lebih besar darimu, Wonnie. Tendang saja ke closed!" kata Heechul yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Rahang Yesung mengeras. Tatapan membunuh ia layangkan pada Siwon yang bergidik ngeri. Ryeowook hanya bisa terkikik geli. Hanya dialah yang tidak takut pada aura hitam Yesung.

Siwon menyerah. Paling sebentar lagi Heechul akan bangun, pikirnya. Dia pun menungut baju-bajunya dan mulai mengenakannya. "Hyung kenapa berani pulang? Tidak takut bertemu Mommy?"

Yesung berdecak sebal karena Siwon berpakaian tanpa mengenal tempat. Untung dia tidak membiarkan kepala Ryeowook beralih sedikitpun dari dadanya. "Tuan Besar sudah menghubungiku, dia bilang Nyonya Besar meminta maaf atas perbuatan buruknya."

"Memangnya Daddy tahu apa yang dilakukan Mommy padamu?" tanya Siwon heran.

"Identitas Tuan Kim Heechul yang mantan ehrm.. mantan pekerja seks, kejahatan dan maksud tersembunyi Nona Yoona juga.. juga kehamilan Tuan Kim Heechul, semuanya telah diketahui oleh Tuan Besar."

"Heechul hyung hamil?" Ryeowook menganga lebar. "Lalu kapan aku hamil, hyung? Aku juga mau punya bayi lucu!"

"Sekolah yang pintar, baru kuberi bayi lucu," sahut Yesung nyengir lebar.

"Masih lama," Ryeowook menunduk lesu.

Lama diacuhkan membuat Siwon kembali angkat bicara. "Apakah itu berarti Daddy dan Mommy tidak akan memaksaku menikahi Yoona?" tanyanya mengharap.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah mereka mau menerima Tuan Kim Heechul sebagai bagian dari keluarga Choi atau tidak," jawab Yesung.

"Mereka harus mau karena di dalam perut Heechul hyung ada bayiku. Calon penerus keluarga Choi!" tukas Siwon.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Bicaramu seperti orang dewasa saja, Tuan Muda. Mengurus perusahaan saja masih serampangan, tapi jago sekali membuat anak."

Siwon nyengir. "Orang 'kan punya kelebihan masing-masing, hyung."

"Hn."

"Tuan Muda, apa kau tahu? Tuan Muda Hankyung masuk rumah sakit lho!" celoteh Ryeowook setelah berbalik.

Siwon merapikan kerah kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. Rasa khawatir langsung menyerangnya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nona Yoona melemparkan sebotol Wine ke kepalanya. Dahinya robek dan mendapatkan empat belas jahitan," ujar Ryeowook. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan dahi Hangeng yang dijahit. Apakah darahnya tidak tercecer? Apakah tidak sakit jika kulitnya di jahit dengan benang kain dan jarum yang sangat kecil?

Entah Ryeowook yang terlalu polos atau pemikirannya yang sangatlah bodoh. Tidakkah dia tahu tentang obat bius? Dan luka di kulit manusia tidak mungkin dijahit dengan benang kain.

Siwon menggeram kesal. "Gadis itu…"

Ryeowook mengayunkan tangan Yesung. "Hyung, ayo cepat pulang! Kasihan Eunhyuk hyung terlalu lama menunggu di dalam mobil."

"Tuan Muda.."

"Iya-iya! Akan kubangunkan. Kalian keluarlah dulu! Lagian kenapa sih Eunhyuk hyung tidak ikut kemari saja?" gerutu Siwon.

"Kalau kami keluar, Tuan Muda pasti tidak membangunkan Heechul hyung tapi malah menambah ronde," ucap Ryeowook menggaya Yesung. Tampaknya ia mulai pintar.

Yesung menepuk pelan kepalanya. Kepolosan kekasihnya berkurang karena terlalu lama berada di dekat Siwon dan Heechul. "Hyukjae tidak bisa berjalan terlalu lama. Ada ikan bertenaga banteng yang menyeruduk pantatnya sampai tertusuk."

"Wah, lain kali aku ingin melihat ikan bertenaga banteng itu!" ucap Ryeowook takjub.

"Setiap hari kau juga melihatnya," gumam Yesung.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malam tak cukup kuat menghapus keramaikan kota Seoul dalam kilau benderang cahaya lampu di sepanjang jalan. Kebutuhan hidup yang semakin mencekik merongrong setiap orang untuk tidak hanya bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Malam pun menjadi jajahan mereka.

Heechul yang diapit oleh Siwon dan Eunhyuk menguap lebar. Rasa letih di tubuhnya memaksanya untuk menutup mata namun sepertinya ia belum bisa melakukannya untuk saat ini. Yesung mengarahkan stir mobil yang dikendarainya kearah kanan, berlainan dengan arah tujuan Manor Choi yang kearah kiri.

"Kita tidak langsung pulang? Akan kemana?" tanyanya malas. Ia sudah ingin segera tidur.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk—"

"Untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu, hyung," potong Siwon cepat. Ia melirik Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi. Senyuman tersungging di bibir Siwon yang memiliki arti lanjutkan—dan—kau—akan—kukuliti—hidup-hidup. Betapa sadisnya Siwon sekarang.

"Kau.. tahu aku hamil?" tanya Heechul kaget.

"Lain kali jangan buang testpack dan bungkusnya ke sembarang tempat!" Siwon mencubit pipi Heechul. Heechul menunduk malu.

Eunhyuk tampak tak terlalu terkejut dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya agar bisa tidur.

Ryeowook berbalik, bertopang pada kursi. "Hyukkie hyung hamil juga tidak?" tanyanya polos dengan kepala sedikit miring.

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya. Rasa kantuk membuatnya kurang bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Mana mungkin?"

"Habisnya hyung dan Hae hyung sering berbuat mesum sih, lebih dulu daripada Tuan Muda dan Heechul hyung lagi, kok nggak jebol sih?" kata Ryeowook lagi dengan tatapan innocent.

Seluruh penumpang mobil menatap Ryeowook tak percaya. Eunhyuk saja sampai kehilangan rasa kantuknya sementara Yesung berusaha untuk tidak mendelik pada Ryeowook terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa dia menabrak pengguna jalan lain dan nyawa mereka semua melayang.

"Aku baru sembilan belas tahun. Belum mau punya anak di usia semuda ini!" tegas Eunhyuk.

"Jadi?" Ryeowook menatap Eunhyuk menunggu pemilik gummy smile itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Ehem.." Eunhyuk berdehem pelan. "Aku minum pil KB," lirihnya sambil menghindari tatapan semua orang yang tampak sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

Heechul tertawa geli. Seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu dalam sosok Eunhyuk. Sementara Siwon dan Yesung hanya mengulum senyum singkat.

"Huuu.." Ryeowook meledek. "Padahal Hae hyung suka sama anak kecil."

"Suka pada anak kecil bukan berarti suka menjadi Appa di usia sembilan belas tahun," ucap Eunhyuk mengoreksi. Sebenarnya ia takut. Takut jika ia mengandung anak Donghae, Donghae belum siap. Lalu menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya. Terlebih lagi dia dan Donghae sangat berbeda. Donghae anak orang kaya sementara dia hanyalah seorang butler kecil. Mana mau ibu Donghae menerimanya sebagai menantu?

"Kau menyindirku, hyung?" tanya Siwon yang merasa sedikit tersinggung. Menjadi ayah di usia ke sembilan belas tahun. Itu 'kan dia!

"A-aniya, Tuan Muda! Aku tidak mungkin berani," jawab Eunhyuk takut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Heechul mengusap lembut perutnya sambil tersenyum. Beberapa saat yang lalu dokter memeriksa keadaannya dan bayinya. Dokter bilang bayinya sangat kuat dan sudah berusia sepuluh minggu. Senyum di bibir Heechul semakin merekah. Bayinya kuat! Itu yang terpenting. Dia tidak akan kehilangan anaknya untuk kedua kalinya, semoga.

NYESS! Heechul tersentak kaget. Sontak ia menjauhkan pipinya yang terasa dingin lantaran Siwon menempelkan segelas minuman dingin ke pipi kirinya.

"Segelas jus strawberry dengan topping whipped cream yang sangat banyak untuk kekasihku tercinta," ucap Siwon dengan tawa senang.

Heechul ikut tertawa senang. Ia menerima jus strawberrynya dan menyedotnya rakus.

"Untukku mana?" tanya Eunhyuk. Bibirnya sudah maju ke depan karena melihat Heechul meminum jus strawberry. Bayangkan! Itu strawberry! Buah yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari hidupnya!

Ryeowook meluruskan kakinya. Duduk dengan nyaman di bangku pinggir koridor rumah sakit. "Aku juga tidak dapat. Apa aku harus hamil dulu baru dibeliin jus?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu innocent dan tanpa dosa.

"Siapa bilang harus hamil dulu, chagi?" Yesung berjalan santai bersama empat minuman dalam gelas di atas sebuah nampan. Ia membagikannya satu per satu pada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Siwon dan terakhir untuk dirinya.

"Susu strawberry untuk monyet dungu ini, jus anggur untuk namja terimut yang menjadi kekasihku, cappucino untuk Tuan Muda dan coffee latte untukku."

"Aku bukan monyet dungu!" ucap Eunhyuk tak terima. Ia meminum susu strawberrynya serakus Heechul sambil menggigiti sedotannya. Yesung menyengir sambil meminta maaf.

"Apa aku seimut itu?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan gerakan pelan.

Yesung berdecak kagum. Aegyo Ryeowook semakin hari semakin hebat. "Apa masih perlu ditanyakan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng mengerti. Meminum jusnya dengan tenang.

Siwon menyeruput cappucinonya. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan rambut hitam sebahu Heechul. "Bagaimana Siwon kecil?" tanyanya.

Pipi Heechul memerah. "D-dia.. um.. dia baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang dia sangat kuat."

"Tentu saja kuat. Anak kuda sih," gumam Eunhyuk pura-pura polos.

"Bosan hidup, hyung?" tanya Siwon ketus.

"Piss, Tuan Muda~"

TBC

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Backsongs: Tata Young – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy; Super Junior – Boom-Boom; B2ST – Bad Girl

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, MPREG, etc.

A/n: Kayaknya udah ga ada NC. Berbahagialah, readers alim~

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 12

"Tuan Muda…" Yesung memanggil Siwon pelan.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. "Um?" sahutnya. Yesung menunjuk Heechul dengan dagunya. Siwon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Heechul yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Siwon. Pria cantik itu telah terlelap sambil memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Sudah malam, masih haruskah kita berkeliaran di rumah sakit?" tanya Yesung. Ia menatap iba kekasihnya yang sesekali terantuk karena ketiduran. Eunhyuk jangan ditanya. Dia yang paling awal tiba di alam mimpi.

"Yesung," panggil Pak Kim. Pria setengah baya itu melangkah kecil kearah putranya.

"Appa?" Yesung tercengang untuk beberapa saat. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak melihat ayahnya. Kini sosok itu telah berada di depan matanya. Ia memeluk hangat tubuh kokoh ayahnya. "Bagaimana kabar Appa?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik," sahut Pak Kim singkat sembari melepaskan pelukan anaknya. Ia menghadap Siwon dan membungkuk sekilas. "Tuan Muda.."

Siwon melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Hai Paman Kim~"

Pak Kim tersenyum geli. Ternyata Siwon yang dulu dan yang sekarang tetap sama. Kekanakan dan pasti masih manja juga. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tidak menjenguk Tuan Muda Hankyung?"

Yesung menghela nafas. "Tuan Muda menunda-nunda waktu," keluhnya.

"Huuu… aku 'kan cuma ingin bersantai sebentar, hyung," ucap Siwon membela dirinya. Yesung memutar bola mata.

Pak Kim memandang namja cantik yang memeluk dan bersandar di bahu Siwon. Wajahnya yang tertutupi rambut agak panjang membuatnya tak terlalu terlihat jelas. Siwon mengikuti arah pandangan Pak Kim. Pemuda Choi itu terkekeh pelan.

"Dia Kim Heechul calon istriku, Pak Kim," kata Siwon bangga.

Pak Kim menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Oh.. namja yang kau hamili itu, Tuan Muda?"

Siwon tertohok. Namja yang dia hamili? Tidak adakah sebutan yang lebih bagus? Jujur sekali…

"Unghh.. Ngantuk.. Yesung hyuuungg~" Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang terasa berat. Tangannya terangkat ke atas. Meminta Yesung untuk menggendongnya. Yesung tersenyum tipis, lalu menggendong Ryeowook di depan dada. Ryeowook memeluk leher Yesung dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Yesung supaya tidak terjatuh.

Pak Kim berdecak. Menggeleng kuwalahan dengan sifat calon menantunya. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook agar tidurnya lebih nyaman. "Bocah ini masih tetap sama, ya? Seperti balita."

"Bagiku itu sangat manis." Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook. Wangi sampo yang dipakai namja manis itu langsung menyergap indera penciuman Yesung. Ryeowook mengeratkan lilitan tangannya di leher Yesung.

"Umh… Yesung hyung wangi~" Ryeowook mengingau lirih. Kekasihnya tertawa kecil tanpa suara.

"Kau bisa membawanya pulang, hyung. Istirahatlah karena ketampananmu belum kembali," ucap Siwon sambil memandangi wajah Yesung yang masih penuh lebam. Yesung mengangguk pasrah.

Pak Kim meninju pelan lengan kanan Yesung. "Lain kali tidak usah sok jagoan," ucapnya menasehati.

"Ne…ne..." Yesung menyahut seadanya. Ia menepuk pelan tubuh Eunhyuk supaya bangun. Dengan sedikit merajuk Eunhyuk bangun—biar bagaimana pun dia tidak berani melawan Yesung—dan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali agar kantuknya sedikit berkurang.

"Kami pulang dulu, Annyeong~" pamit Yesung. Ia menggandeng—menarik—tangan Eunhyuk hingga bangun dan berjalan gontai di sebelahnya. Setidaknya genggaman tangan Yesung mampu membuat Eunhyuk tidak berjalan salah arah.

"Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Siwon.

"Tuan Muda, mari ikut saya," ajak Pak Kim yang akan kembali ke kamar rawat Hangeng. Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Heechul ala bridal dan mengikuti langkah kaki Pak Kim.

.

.

.

Siwon meletakkan tubuh Heechul dengan lembut ke sebuah sofa panjang tepat di hadapan ranjang Hangeng. Heechul tidur miring dengan punggung menempel pada sandaran sofa. Siwon meratakan poni Heechul dengan jemarinya kemudian mengecup dahinya.

"Di mana Daddy dan Mommy, Pak Kim?" tanya Siwon.

"Menjenguk teman dekat Tuan Choi di kamar sebelah, Tuan Muda. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti kembali," jawab Pak Kim. Setelah dirasa Siwon tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi padanya, dia meninggalkan ruang kamar Hangeng.

Siwon tersenyum memandangi wajah damai kekasihnya yang terlelap. Dia tidak menyangka si naughty boy yang dicintainya ini bisa juga bersikap seperti malaikat ketika tidur. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, menggesek-gesekkan kedua hidung mereka kemudian mengecup bibir Heechul.

Siwon tercenung. Bibir Heechul terasa sangat dingin. Pemuda tinggi itu menangkup pipi Heechul, mengusapnya perlahan. Rasanya sangat dingin. "Hyung, kau kedinginan, ne?" tanya Siwon meski tidak mungkin mendapat jawaban berarti dari Heechul yang telah terlelap.

Siwon menggapai punggung tangan Heechul. Menggosoknya beberapa kali hingga menimbulkan hawa hangat. Ia baru sadar sejak tadi Heechul tidur tanpa selimut di udara luar. Pasti kedinginan mengingat Heechul hanya mengenakan kaos tipis lengan pendek, sama seperti Siwon. Siwon pun beranjak bangun. Meninggalkan kamar Hangeng untuk meminjam selimut pada perawat yang mungkin bisa ditemuinya.

"Ungh…" Sebuah lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir Hangeng yang sudah tidak terpengaruh oleh obat bius. Ia membuka matanya, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali kala pandangannya masih begitu buram. Sedikit demi sedikit penglihatannya membaik hingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat silaunya lampu di atas langit-langit kamar.

Hangeng meringis dengan mata menyipit sambil menyentuh dahi bagian kirinya yang terasa perih. Ada sesuatu yang lembut di sana. Mungkin perban lantaran ia baru saja melakukan operasi kecil di dahinya, pikirnya.

Hangeng menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Hanya ada dia. Pemuda itupun mengangkat kepalanya sambil sedikit menundukkannya menatap ke depan. Ia tercekat. Kedua matanya melihat sosok cantik itu di atas sofa. Sedang tidur dengan tangan menjuntai ke bawah. Hangeng menekan matanya dengan telapak tangan. Mengusapnya agak kasar agar penglihatannya lebih jelas. Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

Hangeng menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menetralkan pikirannya kemudian membuka matanya. Dia tetap di sana! Bahkan walaupun Hangeng sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas dan yakin tidak sedang berhalusinasi, dia tetap tertidur damai di sana!

Nafas Hangeng terdengar tak beraturan. Dadanya terasa sesak menahan rindu yang ingin meledak dan membuncah keluar. Ia turun dari ranjang, menarik besi penyangga botol berisi cairan infusnya berjalan mendekati Heechul. Lantai keramik putih yang dingin seolah membekukan telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun. Membuatnya sulit berjalan dengan benar. Ia berjalan dengan langkah amat berat bersama nafas yang tersendat.

"Nim..Heenim.." Suaranya terdengar serak. Ia terus menggumamkan nama pemilik hatinya dalam setiap langkah yang ia pijakkan. "Hee..nim..Hee..nim.." Lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa butiran-butiran basah itu keluar dari matanya. Membentuk linangan airmata tanpa akhir. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi cengeng dan lemah begini?

Hangeng dengan kasar mencabut selang infus yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya. Baginya menarik besi penyangga berbentuk seperti tongkat dengan tiga buah roda di dasarnya amatlah sulit. Berpikir bahwa cara itu bisa membuatnya lebih leluasa menghampiri Heechul.

Hangeng meringis perih. Darah kental menuruni sela-sela jarinya dan menetes ke lantai yang putih bersih. Ia menggenggam kuat lengan kirinya. Berharap dengan begitu bisa membuat darahnya berhenti mengalir. Tanpa mempedulikan sakitnya, dia berjalan tertatih dan membungkuk mendekati Heechul. Damn! Mengapa melangkah kearah Heechul terasa sangat jauh sampai harus menempuh berabad-abad? Kepala Hangeng berdenyut sakit. Matanya yang sipit semakin menyipit hingga membentuk bulan sabit.

"Heenim… My Cinderella… Heenim…" panggil Hangeng terus menerus.

BRUK

Hangeng menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang lunglai tepat di depan Heechul. Kedua lututnya menubruk lantai dengan cukup keras. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh kulit halus putih susu di pipi Heechul. Membelainya dengan sangat lembut bagaikan es kaca tipis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah. Wajahnya mendekat agar matanya bisa mengagumi setiap inci kesempurnaan yang terpahat di wajah Heechul dengan lebih cermat.

Harum tubuh Heechul membuat jiwanya tenang. Matanya lagi-lagi terpejam. Ia menyusuri pipi kiri Heechul dengan hidungnya. Mengais setitik harum darinya. Wajah Hangeng semakin basah. Betapa dia merindukan pujaannya ini. Betapa dia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi tanpa bisa melepaskannya. Bahkan otaknya sampai tidak mau berpikir mengapa tiba-tiba pria cantik itu bisa ada di kamarnya.

"Heenim…Heenim-ku sayang...Heenim..." bisik Hangeng. Tangan kirinya yang bernoda darah menyelip ke bawah leher Heechul. Membuat kepala Heechul berbantalkan lengannya sementara tangan kanannya merengkuh punggung Heechul. Mengusap punggungnya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher kiri sang terkasih.

"Hgh..Wonnie geli~" ronta Heechul berusaha menjauhkan kepala Hangeng dari lehernya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada kepala 'Siwon' yang menempati lehernya, Heechul menyingkap rambut hitamnya yang cukup panjang agar tidak menutupi lehernya.

DEG

'Wonnie? Si…won?' batin Hangeng kaget. Dan keterkejutannya bertambah saat melihat leher Heechul yang dipenuhi warna-warna merah keunguan. Dari yang sudah hampir pudar sampai yang masih terlihat sangat jelas. Apa artinya ini?

SRET! Tubuh Hangeng tertarik ke belakang ketika seseorang menarik baju pasiennya tepat di bagian leher belakang. Hangeng tersentak mundur sampai punggungnya membentur meja.

"Jauhi kekasihku!" kata seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai adiknya dengan nada dingin.

Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya yang melebar karena syok. Menatap Siwon dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikirannya. "Ke…kasih? Heenim—"

"Dia Kim Heechul, ke-ka-sih-ku! Namja yang mengandung a-nak-ku!" ucap Siwon kolot bersama tatapan tajamnya pada Hangeng.

Hangeng menggeleng tak mampu percaya. "Di-dia Kim Heenim, Si-won.. Dia—"

BUAGH! Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai pipi kiri Hangeng. Hangeng terdiam. Otaknya belum bekerja dengan lancar. Bagian dalam kepalanya bekerja terlalu lambat sampai tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti. Mengapa dia dipukul? Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sebercak darah. Itu artinya Siwon tidak sedang main-main. Dia serius!

Siwon menarik dan mencengkeram kuat baju bagian dada Hangeng dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya kembali meninju pipi Hangeng. Dia memang berterimakasih atas bantuan Hangeng yang membuatnya bisa lepas dari Yoona. Bahkan dahi Hangeng sampai terluka hanya untuk mengungkap kebusukan Yoona. Hanya agar Siwon tidak memiliki penghalang untuk bersama kekasihnya. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk balas budi!

"Kenapa… KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA?" teriak Siwon marah. Satu pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi Hangeng. Airmatanya mengalir karena menghajar kakaknya sendiri yang diam tanpa perlawanan. Hangeng tampak seperti orang linglung yang jiwanya melayang pergi entah kemana.

BUAGH! "KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKAN HIDUPNYA?" Siwon terus mengejar jawaban dari Hangeng dengan seluruh tanya yang terucap di bibirnya.

"KENAPA KAU LARI DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB?" Suara bass Siwon berubah parau. Ia terus meninju wajah Hangeng untuk setiap satu pertanyaan.

Heechul terbangun karena kegaduhan yang Siwon buat. Bibirnya menganga lebar melihat Siwon memukuli Hangeng seperti orang yang kesetanan. "Siwon jangan!" Ia langsung berpindah ke belakang tubuh Siwon. Mencoba menariknya menjauh. "Kau bisa membunuhnya, Siwon! Jangan lakukan!"

Siwon berusaha menepis tangan-tangan Heechul yang menahannya. "Lepas hyung! Dia harus tahu jika gara-gara dia yang pengecut ini kau harus kabur dari rumah hingga kau diperkosa oleh sahabatmu dan dijual ke mucikari oleh dongsaeng sahabatmu! Dia harus tahu!"

"SIWON CUKUP!" Heechul menarik tubuh Siwon dengan seluruh tenaganya. Beruntung ia berhasil membalik tubuh Siwon.

"Hyung—"

"Ssssstt..!" Heechul menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Siwon. "Kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

Siwon mengangguk seiring matanya yang menatap Heechul lekat-lekat.

Heechul tersenyum karena Siwon mulai bisa dikendalikan. Tangan kirinya mengusap pipi Siwon sedangkan tangan kanannya menyingkap helaian rambut di dahi Siwon. "Kalau begitu berhenti!" perintahnya lembut.

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya. Jangan membuat anakmu malu karena mempunyai ayah seorang pembunuh!" sela Heechul cepat. Untuk kali ini dia harus mengenyahkan sikapnya yang galak agar Siwon mau mengerti.

Sekali lagi Siwon mengangguk. "Aku mengerti..maafkan aku.." lirihnya. Ia menarik pinggang kecil Heechul yang mulai dihuni daging-daging hingga tidak seramping dulu. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di sekitar bahu kanan Heechul dan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda cantik itu. Dipeluknya Heechul cukup erat.

Heechul sedikit berjinjit agar bisa menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Siwon. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Siwon dan naik sampai ke punggung Siwon. Untuk beberapa saat ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia mematung saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Hangeng. Pria China itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Nyonya Choi di ambang pintu. Siwon dan Heechul segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Siwon berbalik menghadap pintu sementara Heechul bersembunyi dibalik punggung Siwon. Sepertinya dia masih takut dan trauma pada ibu tiri Siwon itu.

Nyonya Choi mendekati Hangeng secepat yang ia bisa. Tuan Choi melirik Pak Kim yang sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan Siwon memukuli Hangeng di depan matanya. "Saya dilarang untuk ikut campur, Tuan Besar," ucap Pak Kim yang sudah sangat mengerti arti tatapan Tuan Choi.

Tuan Choi menghela nafas berat. Dilarang ikut campur, ini pasti ulah putra kandungnya yang kolot dan sok kuasa. Mata tuanya beralih menatap Hangeng yang sedang dibantu istrinya untuk bangun. Siwon benar-benar keterlaluan pada kakaknya yang telah banyak membantunya bahkan juga sering berkorban untuknya. Tuan Choi berdecak, mengapa dia bisa punya dua putra yang berbeda jauh bagai langit dan bumi begini?

"Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan pada hyung-mu?" tanya Nyonya Choi sedih sambil mengusap darah di wajah Hangeng. Siwon hanya diam sedangkan Hangeng terus menatap ke sosok di belakang tubuh Siwon tanpa ekspresi. Nyonya Choi meraih tangan kiri Hangeng. "Han, kenapa selang infusmu bisa lepas?"

Mata Tuan Choi tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat tahu ada sosok lain di balik punggung Siwon dan dia mengenalnya. "Heenim?"

Heechul menyembulkan kepalanya takut-takut di bahu Siwon. Siapa pria tua itu? Apakah ayah Siwon? Tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu nama Heechul yang dulu?

Kekagetan Tuan Choi semakin bertambah jelas saat ia melihat wajah Heechul secara keseluruhan. Tidak salah lagi, dia Kim Heenim, putra sahabatnya yang kini terbaring di kamar sebelah!

Beberapa suster datang bersama dokter setelah Pak Kim memanggil mereka. Sekelompok tim medis itu membantu Hangeng bangun dan mengembalikannya ke ranjang. Mereka segera menangani Hangeng. Suster memasang selang infus yang baru sedangkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Hangeng. Nyonya Choi tampak prihatin mengetahui keadaan putranya. Ia terus berada di sebelah Hangeng tanpa menyadari keberadaan Heechul.

"Siwon, ikut Daddy!" ucap Tuan Kim tegas.

Heechul meremas lebih kuat kain yang menutupi punggung Siwon. Apa Siwon akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya? Apa hubungan mereka akan ditentang?

Seakan mengerti kegundahan hati Heechul, Siwon menurunkan tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya. Seolah berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi Daddy mengajakku kemari hanya untuk melihat Daddy yang sedang makan?" tanya Siwon bête. Tangan kirinya menopang dagunya sedangkan tangan kanannya yang terluka akibat memukul Hangeng sedang dibalut perban oleh Heechul. Kini keempat pria itu—termasuk Pak Kim—ada di restoran 24 jam yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa memesan makanan jika kau ingin makan juga," ucap Tuan Choi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makan malam yang sedang ia kunyah.

Siwon mendengus kesal. "Aww! Sakit hyung!" ringis Siwon ketika Heechul menekan lukanya agak keras. Heechul nyengir tanpa dosa.

Tuan Choi menepuk perutnya yang mengeras. Sudah sangat malam dan dia baru makan. Dipastikan lemak di perutnya akan semakin bertambah karena terlalu sering makan larut malam. "Kau apakan hyung-mu itu? Dia sudah banyak membantu dan mengalah padamu lho!"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Membantu sih iya, tapi mengalah? Kapan?

"Menghajarnya," sahut Siwon santai. "Aww! Sakit hyung! Kenapa aku dicubit sih?" gerutunya tak terima sambil mengelus pinggang kanannya. Heechul hanya diam tidak peduli.

Tuan Choi menatap Heechul sambil tersenyum. "Heechul?" tebaknya. Heechul mengangguk sesopan yang ia bisa pada calon mertuanya(?).

Tuan Choi kembali tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Heenim?"

Mata kecil Heechul membesar. Siwon segera menggenggam tangannya, menenangkan. "Heenim?"

"Bukankah itu nama aslimu, Heechul?" tanya Tuan Choi yakin.

"Darimana Daddy tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Siwon mewakili Heechul.

Tuan Choi mengambil sebuah foto berukuran kecil dari dalam dompetnya, lalu menaruhnya di meja dalam keadaan terbalik. Ia mendorong foto itu mendekat kearah Siwon. Siwon memungutnya dan membaliknya supaya dapat mengetahui foto itu.

"I-ini.." Siwon menatap fotonya tak percaya.

Heechul yang ikut melihat foto itu hanya dapat menautkan alisnya dengan bingung. Itu foto dirinya saat masih duduk di bangku SMU. Foto dirinya yang masih berambut coklat pelana.

"Sekarang kau ingat, Siwon?" tanya Tuan Choi sambil menyeringai. Sungguh tidak sesuai dengan umurnya.

"Jadi…" Siwon menatap Heechul yang juga menatapnya. "…Heechul hyung adalah cinta pertamaku?"

"Mwo?" Heechul menganga kaget. Bertemu Siwon saja baru sekitar setengah tahun, tidak mungkin dia adalah cinta pertama Siwon. Saat SMU dia tidak mengenal Siwon sama sekali. Apa Siwon seorang stalker?

"Dulu aku tidak sengaja melihat foto seorang namja cantik di meja kerja Daddy, dan ternyata itu fotomu. Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatmu," ucap Siwon yang mengerti keterkejutan Heechul.

Heechul menggeleng berusaha menahan tawanya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kebetulan seperti ini? Siwon sudah menyukainya sejak kecil bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu, dan lagi akhirnya mereka juga bersama? Unik.

"Bagaimana bisa ada foto Heechul hyung di meja kerja Daddy?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Tentunya Daddy harus tahu seberapa cantik calon menantu Daddy kelak," jawab Tuan Choi.

"Calon menantu?" tanya Heechul bingung. Seketika pipinya memanas.

Tuan Choi mengangguk. "Ya, kalian sudah Daddy jodohkan sejak Siwon lahir tanpa kalian ketahui. Anehnya Heenim malah berpacaran dengan Hankyung yang notabene hyung-nya Siwon."

"Itu masa lalu! Sekarang Heechul hyung pacarku!" ucap Siwon kekeh. Pemuda kekar itu merangkul posesif bahu Heechul.

"Jadi… kau kabur dari rumahmu karena tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Siwon, Heenim?" tanya Tuan Choi.

Heechul menunduk. "Saat itu aku… aku masih sangat mencintai Hangeng dan… diperutku ada anak kami. Aku tidak mau Appa menggugurkan bayiku walaupun Hankyung sudah meninggalkanku tanpa sebab," lirihnya.

Siwon merengut. "Jadi kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Du-dulu 'kan aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau, Wonnie!"

Siwon berdecih, "Tahu pun kau pasti juga akan menolak. Kau 'kan mencintai Hangeng hyung, bukan aku."

"Dulu ya dulu, Wonnie. Sekarang ya sekarang!" kata Heechul berusaha membuat Siwon tidak ngambek lebih lama dari ini.

"Aish… kalian ini. Terpisah pun pada akhirnya tetap bersama. Tidak salah pilihan Daddy untuk menjodohkan kalian. Apapun halangannya tetap saja bersatu lagi," kata Tuan Choi.

"Dia ditakdirkan untukku, Daddy," ucap Siwon besar kepala.

"Siwon," panggil Tuan Choi.

"Mwo?" sahut Siwon malas.

"Minta maaf pada Hankyung!" tegas Tuan Choi.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku? Dia yang salah! Dia yang meninggalkan Heechul hyung, dia yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Daddy tidak tahu 'kan kalau Heechul hyung jadi menderita gara-gara Hangeng hyung?"

"Hankyung melakukannya untukmu! Dan dia juga tidak tahu jika Heechul saat itu sedang mengandung anaknya. Aish… kenapa kedua putraku bisa menghamili orang yang sama sih?" ujar Tuan Choi.

"Melakukan untukku?" Siwon mencibir. "Apa yang—"

"Dia pergi agar kau bisa bersatu dengan Heenim," ucap Pak Kim yang sejak tadi mengunci bibirnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Siwon antara bingung dan tak percaya.

"Daddy sudah bilang, 'kan? Hankyung telah banyak berkorban padamu. Untukmu yang hanya melihat foto Heenim, dia merelakan hubungannya yang sudah berjalan tiga tahun dengan Heenim. Dia lebih memilih mengalah dan pergi agar kau bisa memiliki Heenim," jawab Tuan Choi. Heechul terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Tuan Choi.

"Tidak mungkin." Siwon berusaha untuk tidak percaya. Kakaknya yang sering menjahilinya itu berkorban sedemikian besar padanya? Jikapun Siwon berada di posisi Hangeng saat itu, Siwon yakin tidak akan bisa mengambil sikap seperti Hangeng. Dia tidak akan sanggup.

Siwon segera bangun dari kursi yang didudukinya. Kursi itupun terdorong mundur. Dengan mata yang mulai memanas, dia berlari keluar restoran. Dia harus menemui Hangeng. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Kenapa Hangeng malah diam saat Siwon menghajarnya? Seharusnya Hangeng yang menghajar Siwon. Karena gara-gara Siwon dia harus meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini masih dicintai Hangeng.

"Wonnie!" Heechul ikut berdiri, namun Tuan Choi menahan lengannya.

"Biarkan dia, Heenim. Mari mengobrol dengan Daddy!" ajak Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum. Dia menolak keras Yoona memanggilnya Daddy, namun untuk Heechul, dia sendiri yang menawarkan panggilan itu.

Heechul terus memperhatikan Siwon yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah gusar. Dia sampai tidak menyadari panggilan apa yang dibuat oleh Tuan Choi. "Ne, Daddy," sahutnya tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana dengan anak Hankyung? Dia seharusnya sudah berumur sekitar lima tahun, 'kan?" tanya Tuan Choi penasaran.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Anakmu dengan Hankyung!" ucap Tuan Choi lagi.

Heechul menggigit bibirnya. "Aku keguguran, Daddy.."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" Tuan Choi memijat dahinya. Cucunya meninggal?

"Ketika aku kabur, aku bersembunyi di rumah temanku. Dan dia… dia memperkosaku sampai aku keguguran, lalu.."

Tuan Choi menatap Heechul dalam-dalam. "Lalu?"

"Dongsaeng dari temanku itu menjualku ke mucikari. A-aku dijadikan pekerja seks sampai Siwon datang dan mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya."

"Heenim…" Tuan Choi berpindah ke samping tempat duduk Heechul dan memeluknya hangat. "Katakan pada Daddy, siapa nama mereka? Daddy akan membalas mereka untukmu!"

Heechul membalas pelukan Tuan Choi. Entahlah, biasanya dia tidak mudah begitu terbuka dengan orang lain, namun pada keluarga Choi dia merasa nyaman. "Tidak perlu, Daddy. Aku ingin melupakan semuanya."

"Baiklah.." Tuan Choi berucap pasrah. Ia membelai lembut surai Heechul. "Heenim, Appa-mu sakit, sayang.."

Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. "Sakit?" tanyanya syok. Beberapa airmata langsung menjatuhi pipinya.

"Ya, dia sangat merindukanmu. Dia menyesal pernah memaksamu menggugurkan bayimu, dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Ap…pa…" Heechul membekap bibirnya sambil terisak pelan.

"Jika kau ingin menemuinya, dia ada di sebelah ruang rawat Hankyung. Datanglah, dia sangat ingin melihatmu," ucap Tuan Choi.

"Ne. Aku pasti ke sana, Daddy. Pasti," gumam Heechul.

TBC

2-3 chapter menuju ending. Tetep ikuti ya^^


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Backsongs: Tata Young – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy; Super Junior – Boom-Boom; B2ST – Bad Girl

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, MPREG, etc.

A/n: Kayaknya udah ga ada NC. Berbahagialah, readers alim~

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 13

"Hahh.. hah.. hah.." Terdengar suara nafas Siwon yang terengah-engah setelah berlari dari restoran ke rumah sakit. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan ruang rawat kakaknya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya.

"Huft.." Siwon membuang nafas dari mulut. Menetapkan hatinya untuk masuk. Pemuda itu meraih kenop pintu. Menekannya sampai terdengan bunyi 'Klek' dan mendorongnya pelan.

Sepasang mata hijau terangnya bergerak, berputar mengitari seluruh isi penjuru kamar hingga akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata renta sang ibu. Siwon memaksakan sebuah senyum. Canggung, malu dan merasa bersalah. Sang ibu hanya menatapnya sambil menggeleng. Seakan mengintimidasi karena memiliki anak yang nakal dan suka melakukan kekerasan sebagai jalan keluar.

Setelah yakin melihat sang ibu mengangguk, mengijinkan Siwon untuk masuk, pemuda manja itu segera masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa putih tempat kakaknya berbaring. Siwon berjalan ke satu-satunya bangsal yang ada di ruangan itu.

Siwon menarik kursi di samping ranjang kakaknya. Duduk dengan tenang di sana. Ia melirik sang ibu kembali. Wanita tua itu tampak memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya. Takut Siwon mencelakai anaknya kembali, mungkin.

Siwon memberikan keyakinan pada sang ibu lewat matanya. Dia tidak akan menyakiti kakaknya, dia janji. Dan seakan mengerti, sang ibu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda percaya. Siwon tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memandang sang kakak yang telah terlelap.

Miris. Itulah perasaan Siwon ketika melihat wajah kakaknya yang dipenuhi kasa akibat ulahnya. Belum lagi tangan kakaknya yang tampak membengkak lantaran mencabut selang infuse beberapa saat yang lalu. Siwon meraih tangan Hangeng dengan sangat lembut. Khawatir jika ia malah hanya akan menambah luka di tubuh sang kakak.

Tangan kanannya menggapai tangan kiri Hangeng yang ditusuk oleh selang infuse, lagi. Sedang tangan kirinya menepuk pelan tangan Hangeng yang digenggangnya. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin mengucapkan kata maaf. Namun suara sang ibu langsung menginterupsinya sebelum niatnya tersampaikan.

"Biarkan dia istirahat, Siwonnie."

Siwon mendesah. Sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang ibu dengan mata memohon. "Tapi aku hanya—"

"Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, tunggu sampai setidaknya besok pagi. Dia dan dirimu membutuhkan istirahat," Nyonya Choi menasehati sekaligus membujuk si bungsu yang manja dan egois itu.

Siwon merengut. Ingin membantah keinginan sang ibu lagi, tetapi Nyonya Choi berhasil memotong keinginannya sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun.

"Cukup satu anak Mommy yang sakit, tidak lebih."

Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Ibunya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Dan dia tidak sanggup membantah harapan baik sang ibu.

Nyonya Choi tersenyum lega. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh sang anak untuk mendekat. Siwon pun bergerak patuh. Ia mendekati sang ibu.

"Kemari, tidur di pangkuan Mommy," ujar Nyonya Choi lembut.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang. Tidur terlentang berbantalkan paha ibunya. Matanya menengadah menatap langit-langit.

"Tidurlah, Siwonnie." Nyonya Choi mengusap-usap dahi putranya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Siwon kembali tersenyum. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi miring. Memeluk perut sang ibu. "Aku sayang Mommy.."

Nyonya Choi tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan Siwon. "Ne, Mommy juga sayang Wonnie. Jangan nakal lagi, ya?"

"Ne, Mommy. Mianhae~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hooooeekk!"

Hari ini masih terlalu pagi. Embun pagi belum sirna. Namun nampaknya seorang pemuda cantik berumur dua puluh empat tahun telah disibukkan dengan kegiatan barunya di pagi yang penuh keceriaan—kecuali untuknya yang menganggap ini bencana—di Manor Choi.

"Hooeekk!"

Heechul meremas perutnya yang terdapat satu benjolan kecil tempat janinnya bersarang. Segumpal daging dalam perutnya itu membuatnya kewalahan karena siksaan menyebalkan. Rasa mual di perutnya tidak mau berhenti sejak dua jam yang lalu hingga dia harus merelakan tidur singkatnya yang nyenyak hanya untuk sekedar membungkuk di depan wastafel sambil terus memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bercampur air ludah.

Heechul memutar keran air di wastafel. Membiarkan air membersihkan sisa muntahannya yang sia-sia. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan tangan masih menggantung di sisi wastafel. Tenaganya sudah habis, namun sepertinya si bayi belum puas mengerjai ibunya. Perut Heechul terasa mual lagi. Cairan di dalam perutnya—entah masih ada atau tidak—seolah diaduk-aduk dan membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bangun lagi dan memuntahkannya.

"Hooeekk! Hoooeekk.. ahhaah!"

Heechul membersihkan sisa muntahan di sudut-sudut bibirnya kemudian membasuh wajah pucatnya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah beres, ia mematikan keran air. Mengambil sebuah handuk putih yang tersampir di gantungan yang dekat dengan dirinya, lalu mengeringkan wajah dan lehernya.

Heechul menyampirkan handuk putihnya di bahu kemudian mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Pandangannya tertuju pada perutnya. Ia terkekeh pelan dan berdecak sebal. Tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan rasa kasih yang besar. "Anak dan Appa sama saja, menyusahkan. Aegya, jangan jadi seperti Appa-mu. Jadi seperti Umma saja, sempurna dan tidak menyusahkan. Okay?"

"Che?!"

Heechul tersentak mendengar suara seseorang berdecih di belakangnya. Ia mendongak menatap cermin. Dilihatnya Yesung telah bersandar di pintu kamar mandi dengan gaya angkuhnya. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari cermin.

Heechul dapat melihat Yesung yang menatapnya di cermin. Pria tampan—Heechul mengakuinya—itu mengangkat tangannya yang membawa sebuah lonceng emas ukuran kecil. Yesung menggoyangkan loncengnya hingga berbunyi nyaring.

"Saatnya sarapan," jawab Yesung singkat.

Heechul mendengus. "Berisik!"

"Sebenarnya lebih berisik suaramu yang membahana di seluruh sudut Manor saat kau muntah selama dua jam nonstop," sindir Yesung. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Tuan Muda-nya.

Heechul hanya bisa mendengus sebal mendengar cibiran Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul sedang melewati dapur dan baru saja menggigit sebuah apel merah saat mata arangnya melihat Eunhyuk yang muntah-muntah di wastafel dapur. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Kau seperti orang hamil saja, Hyuk," celetuknya dan segera melesat ke meja makan untuk sarapan bersama calon mertua laki-lakinya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk dengan mualnya langsung diam mematung seribu bahasa. "Mwo? Hamil? ANDWAEEEEEE!"

Sebuah jitakan segera mendarat di puncak kepala Eunhyuk. "Pagi-pagi nggak usah berisik, Hyuk. Kayak orang hamil aja," sentak Yesung yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingnya.

Eunhyuk sweatdrop. "Memangnya sejak kapan berisik itu artinya hamil?" Ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran hyung anehnya itu.

"Menurutmu muntah itu nggak berisik?" sinis Yesung. Eunhyuk nyengir.

"Kok semuanya hamil sih? Aku juga pengen hamil! Yesung hyuuuuunggg hueeeee!" Ryeowook nangis kejer sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Berisik, Wook!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Hueeeee.. Yesung hyuuunggg, Eunhyuk hyung jahaaaattt.. Hueeeee!" Ryeowook nangis makin kejer.

Satu jitakan mendarat lagi di kepala Eunhyuk. Monyet(?) cantik itu hanya bisa meringis sakit tanpa berani protes.

"Jangan membentak kekasihku!" ucap Yesung ketus bersama deathglare terampuhnya. Ia mendekati Ryoewook dan memeluknya. Tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk kepala Ryeowook. "Sudah Chagi, jangan menangis, neee?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hu'uh!" Namja polos dan mungil itu mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Hyung.. hyung.." panggilnya sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Yesung.

"Apa?" sahut Yesung kalem.

"Hamilin aku dong, hyung!" pinta Ryeowook polos.

Yesung keselek. "ANIYA!"

"HUEEEEEEE..! YESUNG HYUNG JAHAAAATT!"

.

.

.

.

.

Bias cahaya dari tirai yang dibuka membuat Hangeng terbangun dari tidur paksaannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan sembari menguap kecil.

"Hangeng hyung sudah bangun?" Siwon tersenyum senang dan segera duduk di sisi kakaknya. "Suster membawakanmu sarapan. Kau mau makan? Atau cuci muka dulu? Atau mau jalan-jalan?" sambungnya bertubi-tubi bagai rentetan gerbong kereta.

Hangeng mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang di ruangannya. Untuk sejenak dia melupakan masalahnya serta perselisihan Siwon dengannya. Ia membalas senyuman Siwon dengan tawa renyah. "Bilang saja mau minta maaf, tidak perlu sok perhatian begitu," ejeknya telak.

Siwon nyengir. "Hehe.. Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae."

Hangeng menarik sebuah bantal dan melemparkannya pada Siwon. Adik tirinya itu segera menghindar dengan gesit. "Minta maaf itu mudah, tapi kau harus memberiku imbalan jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu."

"Minta apa?" tanya Siwon santai. Dia 'kan namja tampan, kaya raya, sempurna, mempesona pula. Dia punya segalanya. Pasti bisa menuruti permintaan hyung China-nya yang satu itu.

Hangeng mengerling jahil. "Berikan Heenim padaku, eotteokhe?"

"Itu artinya kau minta memar di wajahmu bertambah!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hh.. hhh.." Seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang bangsalnya bernafas dengan teratur. Keringat dingin tidak pernah absen dari tubuhnya.

Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan kain lembut yang menyeka keringat di dahinya. Membuatnya nyaman dari rasa lengket dan dingin yang mendera. Pria tua itu membuka mata sipitnya pelan-pelan. Mencari tahu siapa yang berbaik hati membersihkan tubuhnya. Maid-nyakah?

Mata yang dikelilingi garis kulit keriput itu terbelalak lebar. Benarkah yang dilihatnya adalah sosok putra cantiknya yang telah lama pergi?

"Hee..nim?" panggilnya serak. Ia melihat namja cantik itu mengeluarkan airmata. Antara sedih dan bahagia.

"Appa, aku pulang.."

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Choi terkekeh pelan memandangi kedua putranya yang cukup akur pagi ini. Dilihat dari Siwon yang menyuapi kakaknya sambil senyam-senyum sok imut tapi malah terlihat menjijikkan dan Hangeng yang risih sekaligus ilfil pada tingkah laku adiknya namun tetap saja menerima suapan dari sang adik—dengan terpaksa—.

"Hyung, ayo makan lagi! Kayak cacing aja makannya dikit." Siwon menjejalkan sesendok penuh bubur beserta lauk ke mulut Hangeng.

Hangeng keselek gara-gara Siwon nyuapinnya kebanyakan. "Heh, Kuda! Cacing itu makannya malah banyak! Makanya kalau orang cacingan tuh nggak gendut malah kurus."

"Nggak mungkin! Buktinya tuh cacing nggak bisa segedhe kuda berarti makannya dikit," ucap Siwon tak mau kalah. Ia kembali menjejalkan makanan kedalam mulut sang kakak tanpa berperikemanusiaan.

Hangeng tersedak lagi. "Uhhuukk! Heh, yang bener dong nyuapinnya! Kau ini sedang menyuapi orang sakit atau kuli beras?"

"Terus gimana?" tanya Siwon sok polos. Padahal dari tadi cuma ingin ngerjain kakak China-nya.

"Kalau nyuapin orang sakit tuh yang lembut, dikit-dikit, sabar, pelan-pelan, nggak kasar kayak tadi!" ucap Hangeng sedikit emosi.

"Oh, gini?" Siwon menyendok sedikit buburnya. Hanya seujung sendok. Dengan gaya kalem dia mendekatkan sendoknya ke bibir Hangeng sambil berkata, "Ini honey bunny sweety darling sweetheart dear baby lovely, aaaa~"

Hangeng melongo. 'Ni bocah kesurupan apa sih?'

Tepat saat Hangeng melongo, Siwon memasukkan bubur kedalam mulut lelaki China itu sambil senyam-senyum gaje plus kedip-kedip ganjen.

"Arrgghh! Siwon, kau menjijikkan!" Hangeng melemparkan selimutnya ke tubuh Siwon dan karena Siwon memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus, dia dengan mudah bisa menghindar.

"Ih, hyung disuapin bukannya terimakasih malah jadi sakit jiwa gitu. Kemarin kebentur tiang listrik ya, hyung?" goda Siwon.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Changmin dalam perdebatan kalian," ucap Nyonya Choi yang sudah tertawa cekikikkan menonton(?) serial komedi yang dibintangi oleh kedua putranya. Dirinya sampai menyebut nama salah satu sepupu Siwon—selain Donghae—lantaran sang anak menyebut kata 'tiang listrik'.

"Oke deh diganti jadi kebentur pohon pisang," ralat Siwon.

"Nanti Eunhyuk nggak terima kalau tempat hidupnya dibawa-bawa," kata Nyonya Choi lagi. Hangeng sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya sambil menggalau. Kini dia tinggal di Manor sendirian setelah para penghuninya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Hangeng—dan Ayah Heechul—. Dia tidak ikut karena Donghae bilang akan datang jadi dia harus menunggunya.

"Ahh.. masa' aku hamil sih? Nggak mungkin! Kan udah minum pil KB. Hueee.. masa' tetep kebobolan sih?" Eunhyuk gelundungan nggak jelas.

Sedetik ia duduk. Sedetik kemudian dia tiduran. Lalu tengkurap. Balik lagi jadi terlentang. Semua posisi dijabanin deh.

Namja cantik berambut blonde itu duduk di tepi ranjang. Menengok kearah pintu. Setelah dirasa aman dan tidak ada yang melihat, dia bergegas menarik laci meja kecilnya dan mengambil sebuah botol. Eunhyuk membuka tutup botolnya, lalu menenggak satu buah pil dari botol itu.

Setelah itu Eunhyuk langsung menyimpan kembali botolnya ke tempat semula. Pemuda cantik itu mulai tenang dan mencoba berpikir positif. "Nggak bakal hamil! Aku minum obatnya teratur kok. Pasti cuma masuk angin," ucapnya meyakinkan diri.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai terlelap. Tanpa disadarinya ada seorang namja tampan penyuka ikan nemo yang menyeringai melihatnya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, bagaimana kabarmu, Han?" sapa Tuan Choi. Ia masuk ke ruang rawat Hangeng bersama Pak Kim dengan sekeranjang buah.

"Aku semakin buruk gara-gara anak ini, Papa." Hangeng menimpuk Siwon dengan buah apel yang sedang digigitnya. Dan berhasil! Tumben dia bisa tepat sasaran.

"Aduh!" Siwon mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan Hangeng. Ia langsung berlari ke ibunya dan memeluknya dari samping. "Lihat tuh Mommy kelakuan anakmu yang jelek itu. Sakit nih," adunya dengan tampang melas.

"Aigo.. kasihan anak Mommy." Nyonya Choi mengusap dahi Siwon sambil cekikikkan.

Hangeng memutar bola mata bosan. "Dasar manja," ejeknya.

"China oleng!" balas Siwon. Matanya beralih pada pintu kamar. "Daddy, Heechul hyung mana?" sambungnya pada sang ayah.

Hangeng langsung meringkuk di ranjangnya. Ia menarik selimut sampai seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kain putih itu.

Siwon dapat melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya. Ia menghela nafas. "Hyung~" panggilnya mendekat.

"Aku ngantuk, Siwon. Biarkan aku tidur," ujar Hangeng berusaha mengelak.

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Kenapa harus membahas pria kotor seper—"

"Jangan menghina Heenim, Mama!"

"Jangan mencemooh Chullie hyung di depanku, Mommy!"

Hangeng dan Siwon menghela nafas bersamaan setelah memotong ucapan ibu mereka yang menyakiti gendang telinga mereka.

Nyonya Choi terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan dan ingin protes.

"Aku pergi," cetus Siwon sebelum meninggalkan bangsal dengan langkah lebar dan wajah keruh.

"Won-Wonnie.." Nyonya Choi tak kuasa mencegah putra bungsunya itu.

Hangeng menendang selimutnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mencabut paksa jarum infuse di tangannya—seperti tadi malam—kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya. Hangeng menarik sebuah jaket hoodie berwarna hitam dengan bulu coklat tebal di bagian kerahnya dan memakainya. Ia mendekati ibunya yang terperangah dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Hannie—"

"Aku yang membuatnya jadi kotor, Mama. Aku yang menghancurkan masa depannya," sela Hangeng dengan wajah sendu. Selang beberapa menit setelah mengucapkannya di depan mata sang ibu, ia segera keluar dari bangsalnya walau kondisinya belum cukup pulih.

Nyonya Choi tercekat. "Hannie, apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pada sang putra yang telah menghilang di balik pintu tanpa mempedulikannya.

Tuan Choi menggenggam lembut tangan istrinya. Nyonya Choi pun menoleh. "Aku kujelaskan, semuanya.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu dimana Chullie hyung?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung tepat di depan bangsal kakaknya.

"Tadi masuk ke kamar sebelah, tapi sepertinya sudah pergi lagi," sahut Yesung.

"Huh?" Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa yang dilakukan Heechul di kamar sebelah kamar kakaknya? Memangnya dia mengenal seseorang di rumah sakit ini?

"Hiks.." isakan kecil yang berasal dari bibir Ryeowook membuat Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wookie kenapa, Yesung?" tanya Hangeng mendahului Siwon.

Siwon terlonjak kaget karena Hangeng tiba-tiba telah berada di sebelahnya. "Hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya dengan wajah sebal meskipun sebenarnya ia cemas lantaran keadaan kakaknya belum sehat betul.

Hangeng tersenyum tipis. "Aku boleh 'kan ikut denganmu?" pintanya.

"Kau seperti meminta agar Siwon membawamu kawin lari, Tuan Muda Hangeng," ucap Yesung menilai. Ia menaikkan kacamata minusnya yang sedikit turun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Hangeng menggeretakkan giginya. "Kau ini!"

"Kau ingin bertemu Chullie hyung, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

Hangeng terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Siwon mendesah berat. "Boleh, setelah aku menemukannya."

Senyum di bibir Hangeng melebar mengalahkan cerahnya sinar matahari pagi. "Xie xie, Shi Yuan~"

"Hyung, Wookie kau apakan?" tanya Siwon lagi pada Yesung setelah mengangguk pada Hangeng.

"Apa kau sedang menuduhku telah menggagahi Wookie?" selidik Yesung. Matanya menyorot tajam.

Siwon nyengir polos. "IQ-mu berapa, hyung?"

"Aku tidak perlu IQ tinggi hanya untuk menebak apa yang ada di otakmu," sinis Yesung, yakin.

Siwon berdecak. 'Apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hiks.." Ryeowook terisak lagi. Ia duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Kedua kakinya yang sebelumnya memeluk pinggangnya Yesung kini telah terjatuh karena lemas. Kedua tangan kurusnya tetap memeluk punggung Yesung bersama wajah sembab yang ia sembunyikan di balik dada bidang Yesung. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan dan kemeja hitam yang Yesung kenakan pun tampak basah tepat di bagian dadanya.

Yesung tanpa henti menepuk-nepuk punggung Ryeowook. "Jangan menangis lagi, Chagiya. Mereka jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadapku," keluhnya.

"Bodo! Hyung jahat, sih.. Hiks.. hueeee.." Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. 'Jahat kok malah dipeluk kenceng banget,' batinnya meremehkan.

Siwon berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi dengan Ryeowook. Ia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Ryeowook, lalu memutar tubuh namja mungil itu sampai menghadapnya. "Wookie adik hyung kenapa, eoh?" tanyanya lembut.

Hangeng memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar mengitari rumah sakit karena tampaknya menghilangkan ngambeknya Ryeowook adalah suatu hal yang akan menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ia sempat mengacak rambut Ryeowook sebelum pergi.

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin agar Siwon tidak dapat melihat wajah buruknya akibat terlalu lama menangis. Buru-buru ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan memeluk pinggang Siwon dengan kakinya. Namja mungil itu menenggelamkan wajah muramnya di ceruk leher Siwon. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Siwon sedikit terhuyung karena beban tubuh Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba ia terima. Pemuda itupun memilih untuk duduk bersila di lantai daripada kakinya harus mati rasa karena berjongkok sambil menggendong Ryeowook.

"Waeyo, adikku sayang?" tanyanya lembut pada koki masak yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

"Hiks.. Yesung hyung jahat, Tuan Muda," adu Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak jahat, Chagiya. Semuanya untuk kebaikanmu," sergah Yesung. Dia langsung diam seribu bahasa saat Siwon menatapnya tajam. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'Suaramu hanya akan membuat Ryeowook semakin ngambek.'

"Jahat kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya naik turun membelai rambut Ryeowook sampai ke punggung.

"Heechul hyung hamil, Eunhyuk hyung hamil, tapi aku tidak hamil. Saat aku minta dihamili, Yesung hyung malah menolaknya. Jahat, 'kan?" sungutnya meminta sekutu.

Siwon menahan tawanya. "Kata siapa Eunhyuk hyung juga hamil?" tanyanya lagi.

"Buktinya tadi pagi muntah-muntah. Uh, kenapa membahas Eunhyuk hyung? Cepat marahi Yesung hyung! Dia jahat!" Ryeowook menunjuk wajah Yesung tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

"Hey, Wookie.. Listen to me!" Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang tetap menunduk. Ia mengangkat dagu Ryeowook sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Tangannya menghapus air mata di pipi Ryeowook dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Siwon.

Ryeowook mengernyit. Siwon itu lupa, pura-pura tidak tahu atau bodoh? "Tujuh belas tahun," jawabnya.

"Apa kau sudah lulus sekolah?" tanya Siwon. tangannya menangkup pipi Ryeowook agar tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Siwon.

"Belum," sahut Ryeowook. Ia semakin bingung. Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan 'kejahatan' yang Yesung lakukan?

"Kau belum lulus sekolah, tapi sudah ingin hamil? Apa kau tahu, kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah jika hamil saat belum lulus. Memangnya kau sudah bisa mengurus anakmu sendiri? Memiliki bayi itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Mereka memang manis, lucu dan menggemaskan. Namun apa kau lupa? Bayi itu juga harus dirawat.

"Apa kau bisa merawat bayi? Mengganti popok, membuatkan susu, menenangkannya yang menangis saat terbangun di malam hari. Punya bayi memang menyenangkan, tapi juga melelahkan," ujar Siwon panjang lebar.

Untuk sejenak Yesung tersenyum. Kagum pada Siwon yang berubah menjadi sangat dewasa. Andai selalu begini, dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengerjakan tugas Siwon di perusahaan yang terbengkalai.

Ryeowook memutar kepalanya menatap Yesung. "Apakah benar begitu, hyung?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa meminta pendapat orang jahat sepertiku,' sindir Yesung dalam hati. "Sesungguhnya, penderitaanmu tidak dimulai setelah memiliki bayi, melainkan saat mengandung bayimu sendiri."

"Kok gitu?" dengus Ryeowook kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Yesung melambaikan tangannya. Memberi isyarat supaya Ryeowook naik ke pangkuannya lagi. Percaya atau tidak, Yesung 'sedikit' cemburu melihat kekasihnya dipangku orang lain. Ryeowook yang penasaran akut pun bergegas turun dari pangkuan Siwon dan naik ke pangkuan Yesung.

"Eum?" Sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada Siwon, Ryeowook pun juga melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Berkedip polos dengan wajah imut.

"Kau lihat Tuan Kim Heechul, 'kan? Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kehamilannya?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Membuat pose berpikir terimut yang pernah dilakukannya. "Jadi gendut kayak badut, nggak lincah, lemas, muntah tanpa henti, pusing, perut kembung, lebih sering—atau hanya bisa—menghabiskan waktunya di atas tempat tidur."

Siwon menaruh sikunya di paha sambil menopang dagunya dengan bibir manyun. 'Kayak badut gimana? Badut 'kan busung lapar, kalau Chullie hyung 'kan perutnya cuma agak membesar SEDIKIT!'

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "Hamil kok nggak enak sih?" ungkapnya setelah mengerti.

"Enak kalau sudah lulus sekolah," ucap Yesung asal. Jika dia mengiyakan, bisa-bisa Ryeowook tidak mau hamil selamanya.

"Oh.. gitu ya.." gumam Ryeowook mengerti sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yesung's Concubine

Jenny Kim


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy

Author: att jennyluvera

Disclaimer: Siwon dan Heechul adalah pasangan paling sempurna.

Backsongs: Tata Young – Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy; Super Junior – Boom-Boom; B2ST – Bad Girl

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, YAOI, MPREG, etc.

A/n: Kayaknya udah ga ada NC. Berbahagialah, readers alim~

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 14

…Siwon menaruh sikunya di paha sambil menopang dagunya dengan bibir manyun. _'Kayak badut gimana? Badut kan busung lapar(?), kalau Chullie Hyung kan perutnya cuma agak membesar, __SEDIKIT!__'_

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya. "Hamil kok nggak enak, sih?" ungkapnya setelah mengerti.

"Enak kalau sudah lulus sekolah," ucap Yesung asal. Jika dia mengiyakan, bisa-bisa Ryeowook tidak mau hamil selamanya.

"Oh.. gitu, ya.." gumam Ryeowook mengerti sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 14

Tuan Kim memandang dalam-dalam kedua bola mata yang sewarna dengan matanya. Dengusan tawa keluar dari bibirnya yang menghitam.

Heechul memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. "Ada yang salah, Appa?" tanyanya.

Tuan Kim menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap rambut hitam Heechul yang semakin memanjang. "Appa hanya belum bisa percaya bahwa kau sudah kembali, Heenim."

Heechul ikut tersenyum. Dipeluknya tubuh ayahnya dan menghirup wangi ayahnya yang telah lama tak hinggap di indera penciumannya. "See? Aku benar-benar kembali."

Tuan Kim kembali tersenyum. Diusapnya lembut punggung Heechul. "Maafkan Appa.." desahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Appa. Masa lalu biarlah pergi. Yang terpenting saat ini, adalah masa sekarang. Aku dan Appa, ne?"

"Hm.." gumam Tuan Kim. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menikmati desir angin pagi di taman rumah sakit. Tubuhnya yang drop langsung terasa ringan sejak ia melihat putranya. Sakit rindunya telah terobati.

"Bersatulah dengan Hangeng, Appa tidak akan melarangmu lagi. Appa ingin kau bahagia. Appa.. Appa benar-benar menyesal telah memaksamu dulu," ujar Tuan Kim.

Heechul mendongak dengan wajah terkejut. "Appa—"

"Hiduplah bahagia dengan anak kalian, Appa akan selalu mendukung kalian," sambung Tuan Kim.

Heechul menggeleng keras. "Appa, aku tidak—"

"Oh, ya... Bagaimana kabar anak kalian, Heenim? Umurnya sekarang sudah lima tahun, ya? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kemari juga?" tanya Tuan Kim antusias.

"Appa, cukup!" seru Heechul. Secara refleks ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Tuan Kim terlihat kaget dengan sikap putranya. "Waeyo, Heenim?"

"Aku sudah bilang untuk melupakan masa lalu, Appa. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk hubunganku dan Hankyung! Kami tidak akan bersama dan kami tidak memiliki anak!"

Tuan Kim tercekat. "Ta—tapi.."

Heechul menunduk sambil menghela napas, mencoba mengatur emosinya yang hampir meluap. "Hari dimana aku kabur, adalah hari dimana aku keguguran, Appa.." Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ayahnya yang membelalakkan mata. "Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya," sambungnya saat bibir sang ayah akan bergerak untuk bertanya. _'Aku tidak ingin Appa menyakiti Yunho. Dia tetap sahabatku, Appa.'_

"Begitukah?" lirih Tuan Kim parau. Ia begitu menyesal pernah memaksa Heechul menggugurkan kandungannya. Saat ia telah menginginkannya, ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa cucunya benar-benar mati, bahkan sebelum sempat terlahir ke dunia. Tuan Kim tersenyum getir, "Dosa Appa benar-benar besar, eoh?" ucapnya yang lebih ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Appa... Tidak begitu.." Ia kembali memeluk Tuan Kim, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Mungkin karena aku tidak menjadi anak yang berbakti pada Appa, sehingga aku selalu mendapat kesialan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi anak Appa yang baik. Aku akan mematuhi seluruh permintaan Appa, termasuk menikah dengan Choi Siwon."

Tuan Kim meremas bahu Heechul dan merenggangkan pelukannya. "Heenim, Appa tidak mau memaksamu, Sayang. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kau bebas—" ucapannya terputus saat Heechul menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Tuan Kim.

"Aku mencintainya, Appa. Choi Siwon, namja pilihan Appa," ucap Heechul sungguh-sungguh.

Tuan Kim menatap bingung putranya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Heechul tersenyum ceria. "Ini akan jadi cerita yang sangaaaaat panjang. Jangan sampai Appa tertidur, ya!" ancamnya.

Tuan Kim tersenyum hangat. "Appa bisa menjanjikannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam, tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang pria berdarah China yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan hati teriris. Ia menyandarkan bahu kirinya di dinding yang gelap sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Pemuda itu meremas dada kirinya yang terasa perih. "Sudah berakhir… Rasa itu telah musnah dan tak berbekas di hatimu, ya, Heenim?" bisiknya parau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhh… Angghh… Sudah, Hae… Aku capek… Nghh…" Mata Eunhyuk terlihat sayu, hampir terpejam karena lelah dan nikmat yang mendera. Tubuh basahnya menggeliat tak nyaman karena terus-terusan terhentak setiap Donghae menggenjot rectumnya.

Donghae menaikkan kaki kanan Eunhyuk ke pinggiran bak wastafel dan kembali mengin-outkan penisnya ke dalam lubang surga Eunhyuk. "Tapi aku belum lelah, Hyukkie~" elaknya. Sodokannya semakin cepat dan beringas, entah sudah berapa kali ia menanamkan benihnya ke dalam tubuh sang uke pagi ini.

"AHH!" Eunhyuk meremas kuat pinggiran wastafel saat Donghae menumbuk prostatnya. Kini ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima siksaan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Donghae padanya. Ia tidak peduli meski ia bisa pingsan jika begini terus. Toh, dia tidak pernah bisa menghentikan Donghae jika begini.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bahwa sebelumnya yang ia lakukan hanya meminum pil KB, lalu tidur pulas. Hingga beberapa puluh menit setelah itu, ia merasakan tubuhnya yang panas dan haus belaian. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri masuk ke dalam celananya dan meremas-remas penisnya dengan mata masih terpejam. Membuat mimpinya sendiri yang menyertakan Donghae di dalamnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan sentuhan sang seme.

Sampai tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang membantunya meremas penisnya. Tangan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae? Sontak ia membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Donghae yang menyeringai kearahnya. Hingga kemudian dia 'diseret' ke kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan rutinnya dengan Donghae tanpa kenal waktu.

"Ahh! Uhh! Nggghhh… Ha—Hae… Akkkhuuh… Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Penis Eunhyuk menyemprotkan sarinya dan mengotori cermin di depannya serta bak wastafel. Disusul dengan Donghae yang memenuhi rectumnya dengan cairan yang sama.

Donghae mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia menatap Eunhyuk dari balik cermin. Dikecupnya singkat pipi Eunhyuk dari belakang kemudian mengusap perut bagian bawah Eunhyuk yang sedikit menggembung. "Welcome to the world, Baby Fishy~"

Eunhyuk mengerang. Kini ia sadar mengapa setiap ia meminum pil KBnya, ia selalu ingin dijamah oleh Donghae. Ikan Mokpo itu telah mengganti pil KBnya dengan obat perangsang. Cerdas sekali! Ia baru saja menerima ijasah SMA, tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya sedang hamil. What the fuck!

Setidaknya, Donghae bahagia dengan kehamilannya. Ia menampik semua keraguan Eunhyuk tentang dirinya yang enggan menjadi ayah di usia dini. Betapa Eunhyuk mencintai Ikan Mesum itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, Hyung. Ternyata kau disini." Siwon menepuk lembut bahu Hangeng.

Hangeng tersentak. "Si—Siwon.."

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Siwon. Belum sempat Hangeng menjawab, Siwon sudah mengikuti arah pandangan Hangeng. Untuk sesaat Siwon terdiam. "Chullie Hyung.."

"Itu Appanya Heenim," ucap Hangeng. "Calon mertuamu," sambungnya. Meski suaranya terdengar datar, ia tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan nada sumbang dalam ucapannya.

Siwon mengangguk maklum. "Maaf, aku merebutnya darimu," lirihnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, sih?" Hangeng tertawa geli dengan wajah kusut. Dia tidak berbakat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Didorongnya pelan punggung Siwon. "Sana temui calon appamu!"

Siwon mengikuti sandiwara yang dibangun kakaknya. Ia tertawa hambar dan menarik tangan Hangeng. "Ayo temui bersama!"

Hangeng mencibir. "Bilang saja kau takut!"

"Ya, aku takut," sahut Siwon cuek. Ditatapnya lembut mata sang kakak yang penuh gurat kesedihan. "Karena itu, bantu aku menghadapinya.." sambungnya. Namun menurut Hangeng, Siwon seakan sedang berkata, 'Aku akan membantumu menghadapi semua ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melupakan cintamu pada Chullie Hyung. Lakukan dengan perlahan agar tidak terlalu sakit. Aku disampingmu, Hyung..'

Hangeng menunduk, menjilat bibirnya yang mengering dan tersenyum simpul. "Akan kulakukan," jawabnya. Entah untuk kalimat yang mana.

Inikah sakitnya jika kita mencintai orang yang sama seperti yang dicintai oleh saudara kita? Semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah jika kita saling bersaing untuk mendapatkannya. Namun semuanya akan menjadi sesak dan perih ketika tak ada satupun yang memerankan peran antagonis dalam hubungan ini. Keduanya tetap saling menyayangi walau mereka mencintai orang yang sama.

Dan Hangeng bukannya mau mengalah. Namun ia memang sudah kalah. Memperjuangkan orang yang kita cintai tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil jika orang yang kita cintai ternyata sudah berhenti mencintai kita.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan indah. Satu per satu masalah terselesaikan dengan sendirinya. Kecanggungan diantara Hangeng dan Heechul yang mulai mencair, sikap Nyonya Choi yang berbalik begitu menyayangi Heechul lebih dari anak-anaknya sendiri—yang menimbulkan kecemburuan akut di diri Siwon, rencana pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul yang ada di depan mata, juga ketegangan antara Yunho dan Heechul yang mulai mereda semenjak mereka bertemu di Butik Bridal untuk memesan sepasang baju pengantin. Kebetulan saat itu Yunho dan Jaejoong—kekasihnya tengah mengambil pesanan baju pengantin mereka.

Secara perlahan Heechul mulai memaafkan Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya mengemis ampunan darinya. Hanya perlu waktu untuk menjadi sahabat yang dekat kembali seperti dulu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang juga akan segera menikah setelah pernikahan Siwon dan Heechul yang dilaksanakan. Siapa sangka Nyonya Lee begitu penuh kasih dan tidak membeda-bedakan orang berdasarkan derajat. Mengetahui Eunhyuk hamil diluar nikah gara-gara putranya, Nyonya Lee dengan tega menghajar Donghae tanpa ampun dan beralih memanjakan Eunhyuk. Kehidupan Eunhyuk berubah drastis, dari pelayan menjadi seorang 'putri'.

Alhasil, Ryeowook kembali merengek pada Hyung tercintanya. Kali ini tidak hanya merengek untuk dihamili, namun juga merengek untuk dinikahi. Ck, bocah itu selalu merepotkan Yesung dengan segala tindak-tanduknya yang polos. Namun Yesung menyukainya—sangat mencintainya.

Hidup tak akan sesulit yang dibayangkan saat kita menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin dan tanpa dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan dengan semangat ke taman pohon pinus di halaman belakang Manor Choi bersama segelas susu di tangannya. Susu pertama yang dibuatnya dengan tangannya sendiri selama 18 tahun kehidupannya. Berlebihan? Sayangnya itu kenyataan. Dia punya banyak pelayan, mana bisa membuat susu sendiri? Salah.. harusnya, untuk apa membuat susu sendiri?!

Beruntung dia memiliki ibu tiri yang bisa mengajarinya cara membuat susu. Jadi, susunya aman untuk dikonsumsi. Ia menatap susu ditangannya dengan senyuman mengembang, lalu kembali melangkah.

DEG

Ia seakan kehilangan pijakan di kakinya. Tenggelem ke dasar bumi yang paling dalam. Senyumannya memudar.

Selayaknya lebah menyengat dadanya. Ia meringis pedih. Matanya menatap kosong pada Hangeng yang mengecup dahi Heechul… penuh cinta…

Dan Heechul terlihat menikmatinya sambil tersenyum hangat dan memejamkan matanya.

Siwon tahu mereka pernah saling mencintai. Siwon pun juga tahu bahwa perasaan Hangeng belum berubah. Mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini jika Heechul tidak dengan pasrah menerima ciuman Hangeng.

Hatinya remuk. Ini hanya sebuah kecupan, hanya di dahi. Namun kenapa sehancur ini rasanya?

Hangeng merengkuh tubuh Heechul ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Menyesap aroma coklat putih yang meleleh dari tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Heenim.."

"Aku tahu.." balas Heechul.

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya. Tanpa disadarinya genggamannya pada gelas ditangannya berubah menjadi cengkeraman kuat dan—KRAAKK… gelas kaca itu retak, disusul dengan suara pecahannya yang menjadi hancur berkeping-keping tak lama setelah itu.

Hangeng dan Heechul langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka karena terkejut. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Siwon yang juga terkejut melihat gelas hancur di tangannya.

"Wo—Wonnie.." panggil Heechul dengan nafas tercekik.

Siwon mendongak, masih tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya pada dirinya sendiri sampai tak menyadari tangannya yang bersimbah darah karena tertusuk beling. "La—lanjutkan saja percakapan kalian. Ak—aku akan mengambil susu yang baru," ucapnya kaku.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Wonnie!" Heechul menaikkan suaranya. _'Bocah itu… Kenapa selalu salah paham, sih?'_, batinnya frustasi. Ia segera mengejar Siwon tanpa menghiraukan Hangeng yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul membuka pintu kamarnya—dan Siwon dengan sedikit kesusahan karena tangan kanannya membawa sebaskom air hangat dan tangan kirinya membawa kotak P3K.

Matanya tertuju pada Siwon yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memalingkan muka. Memandang langit jingga pertanda matahari kembali ke peraduannya.

Heechul berjalan mendekat dan merambat naik ke tempat tidur. Menaruh barang-barang yang dibawanya di atas tempat tidur, lalu meraih tangan Siwon. Siwon menoleh sebentar padanya, memandangnya datar kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan menatap matahari tenggelam.

Heechul tak berniat untuk bicara apapun padahal Siwon ingin sekali mendengar penjelasan dari calon istrinya mengapa dia mau-mau saja dicium oleh kakaknya. Apa Heechul tak merasa bersalah padanya? Menyebalkan!

Heechul mencabut pecahan kaca yang menembus tangan Siwon dengan pinset. Pelan-pelan dan hati-hati agar kekasihnya tidak merasa sakit. Namun sepertinya tubuh Siwon sudah kebas. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun termasuk kesakitan. Apa benar dia adalah Choi Siwon si anak manja yang dicintainya? Mana rengekannya?

Setelah yakin semua pecahan telah tercabut, Heechul segera membasuh tangan Siwon dengan air hangat yang ia siapkan di dalam baskom. Air bening itu langsung berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

Kemudian Heechul mengeringkan tangan Siwon dengan handuk berbahan lembut dan mengobati tangan Siwon dengan alkohol. "Sakit?" tanyanya sambil menekankan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol ke luka Siwon.

"Sakit," jawab Siwon singkat.

Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa tidak menangis?" tanyanya lagi. Ia membalut luka Siwon dengan kasa, lalu membereskan peralatannya.

"Apa harus?" tanya Siwon balik. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Heechul.

Heechul dapat melihat amarah yang tertahan dalam tatapan datar Siwon. Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya di dada Siwon. "Untuk apa menahannya di hati? Nanti hatimu jadi berat dan terasa sesak. Ungkapkanlah, dan kau akan merasa lega."

"Sudah selesai bicaranya dengan Hangeng Hyung?" tanya Siwon. Terdengar nada sindiran dalam ucapannya.

Heechul tertawa pelan. Ia kecup pipi kanan Siwon. "Ini baru Wonnie-ku yang posesif, protektif dan pecemburu~"

Siwon membuang muka. "Cih.. aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkalnya.

Heechul menggeleng maklum melihat Siwon yang menjaga gengsinya. Ia semakin mendekat dan duduk di antara kaki Siwon. Menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidang Siwon. Heechul menuntun tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya di perutnya, rahimnya. Sudah tiga bulan… janinnya pasti sudah mulai membentuk menjadi bayi walau baru sedikit.

Amarah dan kecemburuan di dada Siwon menguap entah kemana saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan bayinya. Tepat pada perut Heechul yang mengeras karena ada 'benda' yang hidup di sana. Bukti nyata dari hatinya dan hati Heechul yang menyatu. Tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk membelai perut Heechul. Menyapa bayi mereka.

"Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal?" ijin Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk sambil menghirup wangi di tengkuk Heechul.

"Pilih mana? Siwon milik Heechul atau Heechul milik Siwon?" tanya Heechul.

"Kau milikku, Choi Heechul," ucap Siwon tegas.

"Aku masih Kim Heechul, Babo!" Heechul nyengir. "Bagaimana jika aku lebih memilih Hankyung daripada kau?"

"Aku akan sangat marah dan membenci kalian sampai mati," jawab Siwon ketus.

"Terakhir, bagaimana jika aku mati?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Aku akan terpuruk, menangisimu setiap hari, lalu bunuh diri. Persetan dengan agamaku," sahut Siwon tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia benar-benar menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Seperti yang kuduga."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. "Hm?"

"Aku memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Hankyung. Dan jawabannya berbanding terbalik dengan jawabanmu."

"Eh?"

"Dia lebih memilih Hangeng milik Heechul. Dia ingin aku memilikinya, bukan dimiliki olehnya. Jika aku lebih memilihmu, dia akan mengikhlaskannya asal aku bahagia. Dan jika aku mati, dia akan mencoba merelakanku dan mengenangku selamanya di lubuk hatinya."

"Jawabannya bagus, kenapa kau tidak memilih bersamanya saja?" sinis Siwon.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku cinta pria yang memiliki hati normal, bukan manusia sempurna menyaingi kebaikan malaikat. Punya ambisi untuk memilikiku, punya rasa marah tak terkontrol jika aku menjadi milik orang lain dan menyusulku ke akhirat jika aku mati. Aku suka pria yang bersikap sewajarnya," ucap Heechul panjang lebar. "Aku pun mengatakan ini pada Hankyung. Dia bisa mengerti dan melepasku. Ciuman itu hanya untuk perpisahan. Cintanya yang penuh akan dikubur."

Senyum manis terpatri di bibir Siwon. Tidak salah kan kalau dia merasa senang dan bangga? Tidak perlu menjadi malaikat baik hati untuk mendapatkan cinta Heechul. Cukup jadi dirimu sendiri, yang bisa dikuasai oleh keegoisan dan kemarahan. "Saranghae, Chullie Hyung~"

"Na do saranghae, Wonnie~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Chullie Hyung cantik," puji Ryeowook sambil menatap kagum namja cantik di hadapannya.

Pipi Heechul bersemu merah. "Go—gomawo.." bisiknya. Ia menatap cermin setinggi tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan seorang 'wanita' cantik yang sedang dibantu Nyonya Choi untuk mengenakan gaun pengantin putih gading di tubuhnya. Wajahnya dipoles dengan make up natural. Pipi yang mendapat sentuhan blush on merah muda, kelopak mata yang kini berwarna keunguan, bulu mata lentik dan bibir tipis yang merah merona. Rambut hitamnya disanggul keatas dan tenggelam dalam tudung putih berenda. Tangannya dibungkus oleh sarung tangan putih mencapai siku. Dengan gaun yang panjang menjuntai melewati tumit.

Cantik…

Siapa sangka dia adalah seorang namja?

Namjanya Choi Siwon…

Nama Siwon membuat wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Bagaimana pendapat kekasihnya itu saat melihatnya? Apa dia akan suka?

Semoga saja…

"Akkkhhh!" Heechul memekik sakit sambil memegang perutnya.

"Chullie/Chullie Hyung!" pekik Nyonya Choi, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. "Perutmu sesak, ya?" tanya Nyonya Choi khawatir. Wanita paruh baya itu sedang menaikkan resleting gaun Heechul, namun sepertinya perut Heechul yang mulai membesar tidak muat di gaun itu.

Heechul tersenyum dipaksakan. "Gwe-gwenchana, Mommy."

"Saat memesannya masih muat, mungkin karena janinmu yang terus tumbuh, eoh? Apa perlu Mommy carikan gaun yang lain?" ujar Nyonya Choi.

"Tidak usah, Mommy. Waktunya tidak akan sempat, toh hanya satu hari, tidak akan apa-apa," ucap Heechul menenangkan.

"Kau yakin?" Nyonya Choi masih terlihat khawatir.

"N—ne.." sahut Heechul. Ia membelai perutnya, seakan berkata pada bayinya untuk tetap bersikap baik. Namun pikirannya melayang pada Siwon. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak tenang.

'_Apa yang terjadi, Wonnie?'_

"Umm… Mommy, Siwon dimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Oh, dia sudah berangkat ke Gereja sejak pagi tadi. Mungkin dia sudah tidak sabar menikahimu," jawab Nyonya Choi sambil bergurau.

"Sendiri?" Entah kenapa Heechul merasa semakin cemas.

"Ya, dia tidak mau ditemani siapapun."

DEG

Heechul meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang. _'Tenang, Heechul. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan dengan sedikit kaku. Ia bukannya tidak pandai memakai higheels, hanya saja dia merasa gugup. Tuan Kim menggenggam jemarinya dengan kuat dan hangat. Menuntunnya di altar. Tudung renda transparan menutupi wajahnya. Gaunnya yang panjang menjuntai terseret di belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya yang tidak digenggam Tuan Kim menggenggam sebuket bunga krisan putih dengan mahkota kekuningan ditengahnya.

Matanya memandang lurus Siwon yang menunggunya di ujung altar. Pemuda itu tampak tampan dengan jas dan celana panjang hitam serta kemeja putih, juga dasi kupu-kupu hitam di kerah kemejanya. Heechul tidak tahu matanya yang bermasalah atau memang benar Siwon terlihat sangat pucat.

'_Mungkin Siwon gugup.'_ Heechul mencoba berpikir jernih.

Tuan Kim menyerahkan putra semata wayangnya pada Siwon sambil berbisik, "Jaga dia untukku, Siwon!" Siwon pun mengangguk.

Tuan Kim melepaskan tangan Heechul, tangan namja putih susu itupun berpindah ke genggaman Siwon.

Heechul tersentak saat merasakan tangan Siwon yang sedingin mayat. Ia terkekeh dipaksakan. "Gugup, eoh?" tebaknya asal. Diliriknya Siwon yang berkeringat dingin.

Siwon mengulum senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Hmm.." sahutnya singkat.

Pengucapan ikrar pernikahanpun tiba. Pendeta dihadapan sepasang kekasih itu mulai berucap, "Choi Siwon, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Heechul sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin ataupun kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia," jawab Siwon.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Siwon tersendat dan terdengar seperti menahan kesakitan. Atau hanya perasaannya saja yang kelewat cemas?

"Kim Heechul, bersediakah kau menerima Choi Siwon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam suka dan duka, sakit maupun sehat, miskin ataupun kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?" tanya Pendeta lagi, kini pada Heechul.

Heechul menatap Siwon dalam-dalam. Kemudian, seakan terhipnotis, ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Siwon dan Heechul berbalik ke samping, saling berhadapan. Heechul dapat merasakan tangan Siwon yang bergetar membuka tudung kepalanya. Pemuda tampan itu menarik pinggulnya mendekat. Lalu, Heechul memejamkan matanya saat sebuah kecupan lembut dari bibir pucat Siwon mendarat di bibirnya.

Bibir itu terasa sedingin es, namun cinta Siwon yang panas mencairkan es itu. Heechul menikmati tautan bibir mereka, ia memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir Siwon. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, Siwon tidak agresif. Ia bersikap sangat pasif—tanpa tenaga.

BRUK

Heechul mematung saat pagutan mereka terlepas dan tangan Siwon di pinggulnya pun lenyap. Diikuti oleh teriakan-teriakan kaget para tamu undangan. Ia mendengar langkah orang-orang yang berlari kearahnya—kearah Siwon.

Heechul membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat suaminya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Tubuh Heechul terguncang dan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menjatuhkan lututnya sampai mencium lantai dan menangkup pipi Siwon. "Wo—Wonnie.."

Siwon tersenyum perih. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, "I'm okay.."

Heechul menggeleng. Tak bisa mempercayainya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang hampir menutup matanya. "Wonnie, katakan padaku! Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?!" serunya panik.

Siwon menaikkan tangannya, meraih pipi Heechul dan mengelusnya. "Ja…ngan mena…ngis.."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Choi Siwon!" teriak Heechul. Ia mengguncang tubuh Siwon. Meremas kemeja Siwon tepat di perutnya dan matanya langsung membulat kosong.

Basah…

Heechul menggerakkan wajahnya tepat ke perut kiri Siwon. Membuka paksa kancing jasnya. Dan nafasnya langsung tercekik seketika.

Darah…

Penuh darah…

Pantas saja wajahnya pucat.

Pantas saja tangannya sedingin mayat.

Pantas saja keringatnya bercucuran.

Dan pantas saja suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang tersiksa.

Tubuh Siwon dikerumuni oleh anggota keluarganya dan para tamu undangan. Nyonya Choi menangis histeris dan Eunhyuk serta Ryeowook mencoba menenangkannya walau dua namja manis itu juga tak kalah panik.

Tuan Choi terlihat syok berat dan Tuan Kim mencoba menguatkannya. Pak Kim—ayah Yesung terdengar memaki-maki sambil menelepon. Ia terlihat kalut karena ambulans tidak segera datang. Sementara Yesung memangku kepala Siwon dan Donghae berlutut di samping Heechul, memeluk kaki Siwon sambil menangis. Hangeng ada di samping kiri Siwon, tepat dihadapan Heechul.

Siwon meremas tangan Hangeng. "Hyung…"

"Ne, Siwon?" sahut Hangeng dengan suara bergetar.

"Ak…ku akan b—baik-baik sa…ja, 'kan?" bisik Siwon terbata.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Ne, kau tidak akan apa-apa. Kau akan sembuh, Siwon. Pasti sembuh," jawabnya.

"Awas kalau k—kau mengambil Chullie Hyung da…riku! Kau tidak b—boleh mengambilnya, yahh…?" Siwon memamerkan deretan giginya, meringis kearah sang kakak meski matanya sudah basah.

"Aku—SIWON!" Belum sempat Hangeng menyelesaikan ucapannya, dunia Siwon telah berubah gelap.

Heechul menggeleng kuat. Tangisannya pecah seketika. "ANDWAE! WONNIE BANGUN! WONNIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Jangan gebukin saia karena ngebunuh Siwon. Saia cinta Angst dan Character Death. Well, yang udah kenal saia sejak lama pasti tahu saia doyan bunuh orang. Hahahaha~ jangan adili saia! Penjarakan saja orang yang nusuk Siwon #digorokYoonA.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It is epilog to "Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy" for my beloved readers.

Super Junior © God, SMEnt, ELFs, Their Parents & Themselves

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy © Jenny Kim

Pairing(s): SiChul, YeWook & HaeHyuk

Warning(s): YAOI, Alternate Universe, Typo, OOC & MPREG

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Chapter 14

…"Awas kalau k—kau mengambil Chullie Hyung da…riku! Kau tidak b—boleh mengambilnya, yahh…?" Siwon memamerkan deretan giginya, meringis kearah sang kakak meski matanya sudah basah.

"Aku—SIWON!" Belum sempat Hangeng menyelesaikan ucapannya, dunia Siwon telah berubah gelap.

Heechul menggeleng kuat. Tangisannya pecah seketika. "ANDWAE! WONNIE BANGUN! WONNIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"…

.

.

.

.

.

Naughty Boy, Spoiled Boy, Epilog

"Heechul… Maafkan aku…"

Bisikan penuh keputusasaan itu mengusik tidurnya. Dia mengatupkan matanya lebih erat.

"Aku mohon, Heechul…"

Namja cantik itu dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ia menggeleng keras sambil meremas bed cover sampai tak berbentuk.

"Hiks… Aku memohon pengampunanmu, Heechul…"

Suhu disekitarnya terasa semakin rendah. Tubuhnya menggigil. "K—kau… siapa..?"

"Heechul… aku tersiksa… tolong aku…"

Hawa dinginnya semakin menusuk, Heechul menendang keras selimutnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai alih-alih merapatkan selimutnya. Keringatnya semakin deras. "Pergi! J—jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ampuni aku, Heechul…"

"PEEEERRRGGGIII!"

Teriaknya kalap sambil membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan nafas menderu.

DEG

Nafasnya tercekat. "I—ini dimana?" gumamnya ketakutan.

Heechul memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang kedinginan. Mengusap bahu dan lengannya naik turun sambil menatap ke sekeliling. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya pada keheningan. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piyama merah muda kemudian mengusap perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Tempat ia berdiri sekarang begitu gelap. Seperti sebuah lorong hitam. Dan ia bisa melihat setitik cahaya di penghujung lorongnya. Heechul tampak ragu. Apa ia harus maju, atau berhenti cukup sampai di sini?

Suara air yang mengalir deras menggema di telinga Heechul. Ia terkesiap menyadari suara air yang ia yakini keluar dari keran yang diputar itu berasal dari cahaya tersebut. Pelan-pelan ia berjalan menuju asal suara walau gurat ketakutan belum sepenuhnya hilang dari matanya.

Langkahnya membawanya pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua—tempat cahaya itu berasal. Heechul menimbang-nimbang, apa dia harus masuk?

KLEK

Pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Tubuh Heechul menegang. Dia tidak menyentuh kenop pintu itu sedikitpun. Lalu bagaimana pintu itu bisa terbuka?

Matanya menumbuk pada sesosok figure bertubuh kekar yang sedang melepas jas hitamnya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Matanya membelalak lebar menyadari sosok pria itu adalah suaminya, Choi Siwon! Kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya ke dalam toilet menghampiri Siwon yang sedang membasuh wajahnya. "Wonnie!"

DEG

Belum sempat ia mencapai sang pujaan hati, tubuhnya telah terlebih dahulu ditembus oleh seorang wanita berambut panjang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dan menerjang punggung Siwon dengan sebuah pelukan.

Heechul menganga lebar ketika Yoona menembus tubuhnya begitu mudah. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sudah mati?

Siwon terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ia memandang kaget kearah cermin di depannya. Dilihatnya Yoona yang menangis tersedu-sedu di punggungnya.

"Yoona?" panggil Siwon.

"Jangan menikah dengannya!" rengek Yoona.

Mata Siwon membulat. "Apa maksudmu? Aku mencintai Chullie Hyung dan aku akan menikahinya!" Siwon melepas paksa pelukan Yoona dan membalik tubuhnya.

Heechul terpaku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya? "Wonnie, lihat aku! Aku disini!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Oppa! Seharusnya kau menikah denganku, bukan Heechul!" seru Yoona.

Siwon menghela napas lelah. Disentuhnya kedua bahu Yoona dan meremasnya lembut. "Yoona, cinta tidak harus memiliki.."

"TAPI AKU HARUS MEMILIKIMU!" teriak Yoona marah. Ia menepis tangan Siwon dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat yang telah ia siapkan. Yoona menekan pisau itu hingga bagian tajam dan runcingnya mencuat dari lipatannya.

Heechul menahan napasnya. Syok dengan pisau yang kini mengarah ke depan wajah Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya di depan dada. "Tenang, Yoona. Jangan bertindak bodoh," ucapnya selembut mungkin.

Yoona menggeleng dan isakannya makin keras. "Aku tidak punya cara lain, Oppa. Jika kau tetap tidak mengubah keputusanmu, aku akan menancapkan pisau ini ke tubuhku!" ancamnya. Ia menggenggam pisaunya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dalam satu sentakan kuat, ia menghujamkan pisau itu ke perutnya.

"TIDAAAKK!" Heechul menggerakkan tangannya berusaha mengggapai pisau itu, namun tangannya sama sekali tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Ia terlihat seperti roh tanpa raga yang tak bisa menyentuh benda apapun.

"Grrhhh!" Siwon mencengkeram kuat tangan Yoona yang sudah hampir menusuk perutnya sendiri. "Jangan lakukan ini, Yoona! Kau melakukan dosa terkutuk di rumah suci Tuhan!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini semua! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Yoona. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mendorong pisau itu lebih dekat ke perutnya.

Siwon memutar tangan Yoona. "Aku tidak memaksamu, Yoona! Kau yang bertindak semaumu sendiri. Aku mencintai Chul—"

JLEP

"SIIIWOOONNN!" teriak Heechul panik.

Siwon terduduk jatuh. Tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan perut kirinya yang bermandikan darah. Ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan mata membulat syok, lalu menengadah menatap Yoona dengan keterkejutan yang sama.

Dada Yoona terasa berat. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya bergetar hebat sampai pisau berdarah ditangannya terjatuh. Menimbulkan dentingan keras di lantai. "A—apa yang k—kulaku—kann..?!"

Heechul berlutut di samping Siwon dan menangis menjadi-jadi. Ia berusaha memeluk Siwon, menahan laju darah yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. "Wonnie… Wonnie… Hentikan darahnya! Kumohon siapapun tolong hentikan darahnya! Wonnie-ku bisa kehabisan darah. Wonnie, bertahan! Ayo kita ke rumah sakit! Wonnie… Wonnie!"

Seseorang menggedor pintu toilet dari luar. "KUDA! CEPAT KELUAR! HEECHUL HYUNG SUDAH ADA DI PINTU GEREJA! KAU MAU MENIKAH ATAU TIDAK, SIH?!" Itu suara Donghae…

Siwon seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia berpegangan pada pinggiran wastafel dan berdiri terhuyung. Mencuci tangannya yang berlumuran darah dan segera mengenakan jasnya. Dengan tanpa menghiraukan sakit di perutnya, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari toilet. Menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Yoona yang masih berdiri mematung di dalam toilet pria tersebut.

Yoona terduduk lunglai dengan pandangan kosong. Ditatapnya tangannya yang basah oleh darah Siwon. "Apa yang kulakukan? A—apa..? Aku menyakitinya… Aku melukainya!"

Heechul menatap Yoona penuh kebencian. "KAU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU, YOONA!" Ia menerjang Yoona, namun ia sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya. "AAARRRGGGHH! KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP, YOONA!"

"Hiks… Heechul… aku minta maaf…"

Heechul tercekat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia memandang Yoona yang masih menangis terisak tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Namun Heechul yakin itu suara Yoona. Jadi siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya?

Heechul menoleh ke belakang. Nafasnya tertahan dikerongkongan seketika.

Yoona yang lain ada di sana. Dengan rambut tergerai acak-acakan, wajah dan tangan yang penuh luka sayatan silet. Penuh darah. Gaun putihnya pun bermandikan darah. Ada pisau menancap di perutnya.

Isakannya memilukan. Ia merangkak kearah Heechul. "Ampuni aku, Heechul… Bebaskan aku dari siksaan ini… Aku menyesal, Heechul… Dosa ini membelengguku… Aku mohon ampuni aku…"

Kebencian yang begitu besar menghapus ketakutan Heechul akan sosok mengerikan Yoona. Ia berdecih saat Yoona memeluk kakinya dan mengotori celana piyamanya dengan darah amis dan busuk.

"Itu pantas untukmu, Yoona! Membusuklah dengan rasa penyesalanmu! Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu sebelum kau mengembalikan suamiku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau mati!"

.

.

.

.

.

SREK

Cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan masuk kedalam kamar gelap itu lewat jendela saat tirai tebalnya dibuka.

Suara berisik dari seluruh tirai yang dibuka membuat Heechul terbangun. Matanya menyipit dan tangannya terangkat untuk menahan silaunya cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sebuah tangannya menepis tangannya. "Cahaya matahari pagi bagus untuk tubuhmu, jangan menghalanginya," suara yang terkesan dingin itu membuat Heechul mendengus sebal.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Yesung!" ucap Heechul kesal.

"Aku menunggu saat itu tiba," sahut Yesung meremehkan. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya dan mengusap peluh di dahi Heechul. "Tidurmu tidak nyenyak," bukan pertanyaan, melainkan lebih menjurus pada sebuah pernyataan.

Heechul menghela napasnya. "Aku mimpi buruk," ucapnya.

"Untuk yang keenam kalinya semenjak 'tragedi' itu. Mimpimu terpotong lagi?" tanya Yesung. Ia memungut selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

Heechul menggeleng. "Kali ini aku menyelesaikannya."

"Peningkatan," ucap Yesung singkat. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku lupa," ucap Heechul. Ia meremas kepalanya, kenapa selalu seperti ini? Dia selalu lupa setelah memimpikannya. Hanya sedikit yang diingatnya. "Tapi sepertinya aku melihat Yoona."

Sepintas Heechul dapat melihat tubuh Yesung yang menegang membelakanginya kemudian kembali rileks.

Yesung menaruh selimut yang telah dilipatnya di pinggir kasur. "Lupakan mimpi itu. Tidak baik untuk Siwon cilik."

Heechul secara refleks mengusap perutnya. Tempat janin berusia lima bulan bersarang diperutnya. "Dimana Yoona? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

"Itu tidak penting. Cepat mandi dan makan sarapanmu. Kita pergi satu jam lagi," jawab Yesung acuh dan segera keluar dari kamar majikannya.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan, Yesung?"

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul mengusap perutnya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum senang. Ia baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk mengecek kandungannya. Dan dokter bilang bahwa ia mengandung bayi kembar. Ia sangat senang karena akan memberikan dua keturunan sekaligus untuk keluarga Choi.

"Kau terlihat senang. Daritadi kau tersenyum memamerkan gigimu sampai aku buta melihatnya," cibir Yesung.

Senyuman Heechul langsung pudar dan berubah jadi gerutuan. "Kupikir kau membaca koran, bukan melirik naksir kearahku," sahutnya pedas.

Yesung mengeluarkan lidahnya seolah mual dan akan muntah. Dengan tetap fokus pada korannya, ia mengusap noda eskrim di bibir Ryeowook. "Telan dulu eskrimmu baru memasukkannya lagi ke mulutmu, Chagi. Bibirmu jadi belepotan."

"Hinihh… enhhakk… sekhalihh, Hyungh!" ucap Ryeowook dengan mulut penuh. Ia terus menjejalkan eskrim ke mulutnya yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan muatan itu. Mereka bertiga ada di kedai eskrim kesukaan Ryeowook setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan Ryeowook langsung dengan semangat memesan eskrim coklat stroberi porsi jumbo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Yesung menurunkan korannya dan menarik kasar dagu Ryeowook. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook dan menyedot eskrim yang memenuhi mulut namja imutnya itu. Mengurangi volume makanan dingin nan manis itu dari mulut Ryeowook.

PLOP

Yesung melepaskan pagutannya setelah eskrim di mulut Ryeowook sudah berkurang. Ia kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya dan membaca korannya lagi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Kau bisa tersedak jika makan terlalu banyak," ucapnya datar.

"Uhukk… Uhukk!" Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Heechul berdecak sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Ryeowook. "Tingkahmu itu yang membuat Ryeowook tersedak!"

Ryeowook menenguk air putihnya dengan buas. "Hahhh…" Ia menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulut setelah menandaskan air dalam gelasnya. "Pipiku terasa panas," ucapnya polos.

Yesung mencubit pelan pipi merah namjachingunya.

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya. "Kok jadi makin panas, sih, Hyung?"

"Jaga jarak dengan Yesung jika kau tidak mau pipimu panas, Wookie," ucap Heechul.

Ryeowook menggeleng keras dan memeluk pinggang Yesung. "Aku malah sesak nafas kalau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Yesung Hyung," jawabnya polos.

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Dasar anak-anak." Ia berhenti memakan eskrimnya saat Yesung menekan telinganya sambil bergumam. Sepertinya Yesung baru saja menerima telepon lewat earphone di telinganya. "Waeyo?"

"Ayo pulang," ucap Yesung dingin.

"Tapi eskrimku belum habis," rengek Ryeowook.

"Ada masalah, Yesung?" tanya Heechul.

"Keadaannya memburuk."

Cukup dua kata dari Yesung sanggup membuat kehidupan Heechul terguncang seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba kejang-kejang. Tekanan darahnya sempat naik. Dokter segera menanganinya kemudian tidak bicara apa-apa padaku."

"Itu artinya dia sudah menyerah."

"Apa maksudmu, Yesung Hyung?"

"Tuan Siwon… mungkin dia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, Eunhyuk."

"Bicara apa kau, Hyung?! Sepupuku akan sembuh!"

"Cukup! Jangan membuat keributan di ruangan namdongsaengku!"

Heechul enggan mempedulikan perdebatan di belakangnya. Ia melangkah perlahan ke ranjang suaminya yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Keluarga Choi sepakat melakukan perawatan Siwon di rumah—meski tidak sekamar dengan Heechul dan menyewa dokter-dokter handal untuk menangani putra bungsu mereka.

Heechul naik ke ranjang king size putih Siwon. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring di sebelah kiri Siwon, lalu mengecup lembut pelipis Siwon.

"Good morning, Simba.." sapanya lembut tepat di telinga Siwon. Ia menaruh dagunya di bahu Siwon dan membiarkan setitik airmata menetes di pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku check up lagi seperti bulan kemarin. Apa kau ingin tahu hasilnya? Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat ingin mengetahuinya." Heechul berucap lembut. Ia meraih tangan kanan Siwon dan mengusap-usapkannya di perutnya. "Dokter bilang, kita akan punya bayi kembar. Kau suka, 'kan?" sambungnya seceria mungkin.

"Wonnie, apa kau tidak lelah tidur terus? Kau melewatkan banyak hari indah." Heechul mengangkat tangan Siwon dan mengecupnya. "Lihat, warna kulitmu menyaingi warna kulitku. Kau kurang sinar matahari, tahu?! Cepat bangun.. aku rindu mata apelmu yang sangat menggemaskan itu."

"Wonnie, aku iri pada Eunhyuk. Donghae selalu memanjakannya dan menuruti apapun keinginannya. Sedangkan aku, yang menuruti ngidamku saja bukan suamiku, malah Hankyung yang melakukannya. Yesung juga, tapi sesekali dan itupun sambil menggerutu. Dia kurang ajar, ya? Kau harus memecatnya saat kau bangun nanti!"

Heechul terus berbisik lembut di telinga Siwon, "Wonnie, Donghae sering menempelkan telinganya di perut Eunhyuk, lalu dia akan tertawa bahagia. Katanya, dia mendengar detak jantung Baby Fishy-nya. Apa kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya? Apa kau tidak penasaran? Diperutku malah ada dua detak jantung. Apa kau mau menyianyiakannya?"

Heechul tersentak saat ia melihat setetes air bening menuruni pelipis Siwon. Pemuda tampan itu menangis… Pemuda tampan itu mendengarkannya… "Buka matamu, Siwon.. Apa kau sudah bosan padaku? Apa kau sudah lelah untuk hidup bersamaku? Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan pernah merelakanmu pergi! Aku tidak peduli meski kau tersiksa karena harus tetap tinggal di dunia ini dalam kungkunganku! Karena aku bisa mati kalau kau mati, Siwon.."

"Aku membutuhkanmu yang hidup disisiku, Siwon. Bukan kamu yang mati karena aku!" tegas Heechul.

Namja cantik itu menghapus kasar airmatanya. "Cepat bangun.. Tebus semua waktu yang terbuang sia-sia karena tidur panjangmu. Kau harus sehat dan membawaku berjalan-jalan mengitari manor. Kau harus mau bangun malam-malam hanya untuk mencarikanku buah mangga berdaun talas! Kau juga harus mau memakai bikini seksi keliling kompleks, berjalan anggun dengan sandal kayu! Aku akan membuatmu tersiksa karena kau telah menyiksaku selama ini!"

Sudut bibir Siwon tertarik keatas—sedikit. Heechul terperangah, "Kau tersenyum? Kalau begitu, besok aku akan menanti tawamu." Ia menghapus jarak diantara dirinya dan Siwon dalam sebuah kecupan. "I love you.."

"I feel so empty... It's like... It's kinda…

Damn! I can't explain!

Please save me from this pain..!

I can't take this anymore..

Baby please… please don't drive me insane!

I miss you everyday.."

'_I love you too, Chullie Hyung…'_

.

.

.

.

.

Heechul menstabilkan nafasnya yang menderu. Dia berdiri tepat di depan altar, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututnya. Ia mendongak memamerkan wajahnya yang basah airmata. Heechul menatap rendah sosok pahatan sempurna yang terpaku diatas salib.

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan," ucapnya memulai. "Kau tahu? Ini kedua kalinya aku datang kemari. Yang pertama bukan karena aku ingin berdoa, tapi karena pernikahanku dua bulan lalu, dihadapanmu."

"Aku tidak mempercayai-Mu karena kau jahat! Kau merebut ummaku. Kau dengan kejam membiarkanku hidup tanpa setitikpun kasih sayang dari Umma! Mereka semua bilang Kau begitu mengasihi umat-Mu. LALU MENGAPA KAU BIARKAN SEORANG PUTRA-MU SEKARAT DI LUAR SANA?!"

"Dia begitu baik.. dia begitu mempercayai-Mu. Dia bahkan membuatku muak tentang semua ceramahannya tentang-Mu setiap hari. Bukankah Bocah Gereja itu amat mentaati-Mu? Tapi kenapa kau tega membiarkannya meregang nyawa?"

Heechul menunduk dalam dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia menautkan tangannya di depan dada, memejamkan mata dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir semakin deras. "Aku mohon… selamatkan dia… jangan ambil dia dariku seperti Kau mengambil Umma… Biarkan dia tetap disisiku, Tuhan. Aku membutuhkannya… Kami membutuhkannya…"

Heechul menggigit bibirnya dan mengingat apa yang sering Siwon ucapkan dalam mengakhiri doanya. "… dalam nama Bapa, dan Putera, dan Roh Kudus.. Amin.."

"Memaki-maki kemudian mengemis pada-Nya? Ck, benar-benar tabiat seorang Kim Heechul." Tawa mendengus keluar dari bibir Yesung. Ia duduk di bangku urutan ketiga. "Bukan begitu caranya meminta yang baik, Nyonya Muda."

Heechul menghapus jejak airmatanya, membuka matanya dan memalingkan muka. "Terserah."

"Hapus kemarahanmu, buang semua dendam dan biarkan Tuhan menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Jika kau percaya pada Tuhan, maka Tuhan akan memberimu sebuah keajaiban."

Heechul terdiam meresapi seluruh kata yang terucap dari bibir Yesung. Ia menatap sang Kristus dalam keraguan. 'Benarkan apa yang dikatakannya? Akan kulakukan apapun untuk Siwon. Tapi berjanjilah, Kau harus mengembalikannya padaku!'

"Aku percaya pada-Nya jika dia menyembuhkan Siwon," ucap Heechul.

Yesung memutar bola matanya. Ia beranjak bangun, menghampiri Heechul dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Saatnya untuk pergi."

Heechul menatap bingung tangan Yesung yang menantinya. "Kemana?"

"Menemui seseorang."

Heechul berpikir sejenak kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan kelopak bunga-bunga yang telah layu. Meski begitu, wanginya tetap tersisa dan menerpa wajah putih Heechul.

Namja cantik itu menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di belakang telinga. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam menikmati semerbak wangi bunga. "Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk pendosa sepertimu," ujarnya sarkastik.

"Kau… setelah kau mengacaukan kehidupanku, menusuk mempelai priaku dan menghilang begitu saja, bisa-bisanya kau tinggal nyaman di sini. Beraninya kau lari dari tanggung jawab!"

"Heechul—"

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu!" Heechul berdecak. "Biarkan aku berbicara!"

"Ingatkah kau saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa kau bisa mengambil Siwon dariku. Cih, omong kosong! Lalu pertemuan kita selanjutnya, kau dengan segala harta dan kepercayaan Mommy yang kau miliki, mendepakku keluar dari manor tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Dasar Iblis Betina!"

"Cukup!"

"Aku belum selesai!" ucap Heechul kesal. "Mustahil aku bisa memaafkanmu dengan mudah. Aku manusia, bukan Tuhan! Jika bukan demi Siwon, aku tidak mungkin mengampunimu!"

Senyum merendahkan yang Heechul sunggingkan berubah menjadi senyum tulus. "Aku akan memaafkanmu secara perlahan, Yoona. Aku berjanji suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa memaafkanmu sepenuhnya."

Namja cantik itu meletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di pusara yang masih basah dihadapannya. "Maka dari itu, tenanglah di sana. Aku melepaskan rantai dendamku yang membelenggumu. Sampaikan salamku pada anakku dan Hankyung yang ada di atas sana. Berbahagialah, Yoona."

Yesung ikut tersenyum melihat Heechul yang bisa mengontrol emosinya. Ia yang membawa Heechul ke makam Yoona sejak ia mendengar kabar dari orang kepercayaannya bahwa Yoona telah dimakamkan di bukit sejuk ini sejak tadi pagi. Sebenarnya Yesung sudah tahu bahwa Yoona-lah yang menusuk Siwon. Semuanya terbukti dari sidik jari di pisau berdarah yang ditemukan di toilet gereja.

Namun Yoona tidak dapat dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan karena mengalami guncangan jiwa semenjak menusuk Siwon. Gadis cantik itu dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa hingga akhirnya ditemukan mati bunuh diri dengan mengenaskan pagi tadi. Kulitnya penuh oleh sayatan silet dan ia mati kehabisan darah karena luka tusuk yang ada di perutnya. Persis seperti luka di perut Siwon.

Heechul merasakan angin yang memeluk tubuhnya, lalu menjauh. Ia menatap ke depan. Ke sosok cantik bergaun putih bersih yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

'_Gomawo, Heechul Oppa…'_

Heechul mengangguk. Perlahan sosok itu melebur bersama angin.

"Sudah senja, waktunya pulang, Heechul Hyung."

Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kau mau memanggilku 'Hyung'?"

"Sejak kau percaya pada Tuhan."

Heechul mengernyit. "Aku belum—"

"Merindukanku, Chullie Hyung?"

Mata Heechul membelalak lebar. Secepat kilat ia membalik tubuhnya.

Di ujung sana…

Ada seorang pria yang duduk diatas kursi roda…

Bersama Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Ayahnya dan kedua mertuanya…

Namja tampan berlesung pipi. Dengan mata emerald yang terangnya melebihi cahaya bintang. Sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum padanya.

Menatapnya penuh kerinduan…

"Wonnie… WONNIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Heechul segera berlari, mengabaikan orang-orang yang memekik cemas kearahnya yang sedang hamil. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, adalah menemui belahan jiwanya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin—bahkan sampai remuk.

Heechul segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membalas rentangan tangan Siwon. Airmata bahagia mengalir deras di pipinya. "I miss you so fucking much!"

Siwo terkekeh pelan dan mengusap punggung Heechul dari atas ke bawah. "Kau lihat, 'kan? Aku tidak mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hangeng Hyung dekat-dekat denganmu terlalu lama."

Hangeng menjitak pelan kepala Siwon. "Dasar namdongsaeng kurang ajar. Sia-sia aku sport jantung karena khawatir padamu."

Siwon nyengir, "Aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang jika Hyung dekat dengan Chullie Hyung." Dia memangku Heechul. "Ukh… dua bulan tidak bersamaku kau makin gendut ya, Hyung."

Heechul merengut. "Ini karena anak-anakmu, Kuda!"

Siwon mengusap perut Heechul. "Apa kabar, sayang? Daddy pulang." Dikecupnya dahi Heechul penuh kasih, "Aku akan menebus semua hari yang terlewat."

Heechul tersenyum dan memeluk leher Siwon. _'Terimakasih, Tuhan. Aku percaya pada-Mu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Saatnya minum susu, Rell."

Heechul yang sedang memperdengarkan lagu klasik pada bayinya lewat headset yang ia tempelkan di perutnya pun mendongak. "Gomawo," ucapnya sambil menerima segelas susu dari Siwon dan meneguknya.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Ia berlutut di depan perut Heechul dan melepas headsetnya. Siwon mengusap perut Heechul yang sudah sangat membesar. "Selamat sore, sayang. Kalian sedang mendengarkan musik, ya?"

Siwon menempelkan telinganya di daerah perut Heechul. Dadanya berdesir hangat mendengar detak jantung anak-anaknya yang berlomba-lomba hinggap di telinganya.

"Ya, dan Daddy sudah mengacaukan musik kami," sindir Heechul yang sudah menghabiskan susunya.

Siwon nyengir. Ia kecup perut Heechul dari luar. "Suara Daddy lebih bagus. Kalian dengarkan lagu Daddy saja, ne?" Ia mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu di depan perut Heechul.

Heechul tertawa pelan. Diusapnya kepala Siwon dan ikut bernyanyi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie, Mommy membelikan kereta dorong untuk si kembar," ujar Nyonya Choi ceria sambil memamerkan dua kereta dorong yang melekat menjadi satu.

"Gomawo, Mommy. Aku panggil Chullie Hyung dulu." Siwon bergegas naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Rell, Mommy membelikan kereta dorong untuk bayi kita, kau mau melihatnya?" tanya Siwon sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Namun nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Heechul di kamar mereka. Dahi Siwon berkerut, "Chullie Hyung? My Cinderella, where are you?" tanyanya lagi sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang merintih pelan. Siwon berjalan ke tempat tidur. Matanya menangkap sebuah tangan basah yang meremas kuat pinggiran tempat tidur. Secepat kilat ia beranjak ke samping tempat tidur.

Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata membulat melihat Heechul terduduk lemah di lantai di samping tempat tidur. Kakinya terbuka lebar dan ada cairan putih keruh yang mengalir di kakinya.

Air ketubannya…

Pecah…

Heechul mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sayu kearah Siwon. Tangannya meremas bagian bawah perutnya. "Wonnie, m—mereka ingin…hh…k—kelu…aarrhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrggghhh! Kau membuatku jantungan, Rell! Aku tidak mau punya anak lagi!" Siwon mencak-mencak sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Heechul tertawa, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Simba. Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat isi perutmu diacak-acak tanpa manusiawi kemudian dijahit."

"Aku tahu! Kau lupa aku pernah ditusuk?" tanya Siwon kesal. Heechul terdiam dengan senyum memudar.

Yesung menendang kaki Siwon, "Kau membuatnya murung, bodoh!" bisiknya.

"Sudah.. jangan berisik! Kalian mengganggu cucu-cucuku! Penerusku, kalian terganggu, eoh? Daddy dan Mommymu itu memang tidak pandai mengenal situasi. Cepatlah besar, nanti Grandpa akan mengajari kalian segala seluk beluk di perusahaan. Grandpa akan menjadikan kalian direktur dan memberikan berkas-berkas penting yang akan kalian kerjakan."

"TIDAK!" teriak Nyonya Choi, Hangeng dan Siwon.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Yeobo? Dasar workaholic!" Nyonya Choi merebut si sulung yang sedang digendong suaminya. "Chullie, kau mau menggendong bayimu?" tanyanya lembut sambil mendekati Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum, "Ne, Mommy." Ia menerima bayinya dan menimangnya. "Dia lucu, Wonnie."

Siwon mengambil si bungsu yang sebelumnya digendong oleh ayah mertuanya, Tuan Kim. "Yang ini sangat menggemaskan." Ia mengecup bibir tebal bayinya, kemudian meminumkan sebotol susu padanya.

Eunhyuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam dada Donghae. Menangis tanpa suara sambil meremas baju suaminya. "A—aku juga ingin menggendong bayi kita, Hae… Hiks…"

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan mencoba tegar. "Kita harus bersabar, Hyukkie." Ia kembali teringat pada bayinya yang terpaksa dilahirkan secara premature karena sebuah kecelakaan yang dialami Eunhyuk. Bayi laki-laki mereka harus dimasukkan kedalam ruang incubator selama beberapa bulan.

"Tuan Lee," panggil seorang suster yang masuk ke dalam bangsal Heechul. Ia membawa seorang bayi mungil yang terbungkus kain hangat.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh, "Ne?" sahut Donghae.

"Minho sudah bisa keluar dari incubator," ucap suster cantik itu sambil menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Eunhyuk menerimanya dengan antusias. "Anak Umma!" ucapnya girang. Kesedihan diwajahnya segera berganti keceriaan.

Minho menggeliat kecil dan menguap lebar. "Omona! Hae.. Hae! Lihat! Dia mengantuk! Ukh… manis!" Donghae segera memeluk keluarga kecilnya.

Ryeowook menunduk sambil menangis. "Aku juga mau punya anak…"

Yesung berdecak dan menggeleng frustasi. "Selesaikan sekolahmu dulu, Chagi~"

Heechul mengecup hidung putra sulungnya. "Selamat datang, Choi Taemin~"

Siwon melakukan hal yang sama pada si bungsu. "Sehat terus, ne, Choi Daniel! Daddy sangat menyayangi Niel."

Hangeng menarik sebuah senyuman. _'Tetaplah tertawa bahagia selamanya, Heenim. Hanya dengan itulah aku bisa tetap hidup. Wo ai ni, Heenim..'_

.

.

.

.

.

_Beberapa bulan kemudian…_

"Hyungdeul! Aku luluuuusss!" Ryeowook berlari girang memasuki manor sambil memegang ijasahnya.

"Chukkae, Wookie," ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kebetulan datang berkunjung ke manor.

"Kau hebat, Wookie," ujar Siwon sambil mengacak lembut surai kecoklatan Ryeowook.

Heechul menyeringai. Ia mendorong kereta bayi kembarnya mendekati Ryeowook. Taemin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya di dalam kereta. Bingung kenapa keretanya bisa bergerak. Niel tampak tak ambil pusing. Bayi berbibir tebal itu sibuk menggigit biskuitnya yang telah basah oleh air liur.

"Wookie~" panggil Heechul.

Ryeowook menoleh, "Ne, Hyung?"

"Kau sudah lulus, sudah bisa minta anak pada Yesung Hyungmu," bisik Heechul tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menganga lebar. Kemudian melompat-lompat riang. "Yesung Hyung! Hamilin akuuuu!"

"DASAR IBLIS KAU, KIM HEECHUL!"

Heechul menggigit jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku Choi Heechul, bukan Kim Heechul. Selamat membuat anak ya, Ryeowookkie, Yesungie~"

"Eump!" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

Dan seluruh penghuni manor langsung tergelak melihat kepolosan eternal maknae mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Kok pada bilang Siwon mati, sih? Siapa bilang Siwon mati? Aku cuma bilang dia dibunuh kok, bukan mati. Pembunuhan kan ga selalu berakhir dengan kematian. #kedip polos kayak Wookie#

No enseh for YeWook yang lagi usaha bikin anak. Mood ga mendukung!

No sequel for 2Min chibi+Niel+Calon Baby YeWook. Imajinasi sendiri!

Gomawo sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini dari awal samapai akhir. Para pengunjung NBSB yang meramaikan ff ini... Buat para silent readers, ini chapter terakhir lho... udah mentok dan ga ada lanjutannya lagi... berilah sedikit review buat saia... buat kenang-kenangan... ne ne ne?

Review, please~~~ :*


End file.
